Superando la oscuridad
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: regina trata de tomas bien lo del embarazo de zelena, pero al volver a storybrooke, quiso con el autor desaparecerla pero al cambiar de opinión, el autor se va y desata un infierno. final de la cuarta, y mi imaginacion de la quinta pronto.. emma oscura. peleas de robin y regina. mucho outlawqueen regalbelieber y swanqueen amistad! (ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)
1. Capítulo 1 desata el infierno

Superando la oscuridad…

"esta embarazada" vio la mirada de robin en su mente, no podía creerlo, ella sabia que el se hubiera quedado con ella si marian… zelena, no habría interferido…pero…nunca pudo creer que lo superaría tan rápido, embarazo a su hermana diablos! Y ella nunca podría darle un hijo.

no sabía que pensar…y allí estaba, en silencio sentada con el enfrente en un bar mientras Lily y Emma cuidaban de zelena.

"Regina yo…."

"robin no…no lo digas por favor.."

"esto es injusto! Dijiste que siguiera adelante!"

"decirlo y verlo es diferente robin! Te amo diablos….eres mi alma gemela…pero…pero…."Regina suspiro, no podía culparlo del todo, borro esa imagen de el" yo lo siento….esto sucedió por la obsesión de venganza de mi hermana hacia mi….casi como la que yo hice a nieve..."bajo la mirada.

"tú eres mucho mejor que eso Regina…yo seguí adelante solo porque creí que era marian…le debía mucho a ella, de lo que soy hoy…y la ame…en su momento Regina…y también…me sentía culpable por aun quererte, queriendo intentarlo con ella…porque…porque…"

Regina lo interrumpio" porque yo la mate".

"no…yo…."  
"no lo digas…esta bien…"trago saliva, nada estaba bien….

"yo te amo…..aun te amo"

"yo también solo que…todo esto…"

"podemos intentarlo de nuevo?...juntos…"

Ella se le quedo mirando….

El quería formar una familia?...la prefería a ella incluso cuando su hermana cargaba con su bebe? Sonrió.

Así era su ladron….ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonar tan fácil…pero ella podía ser madura y enfrentarlo con el, de todos modos es parte de su final feliz.

"claro robin….lo intentaremos….juntos" sonrió.

El la abrazo.

Diablos que se moría de ganas de besarla….pero difícil fue todo para ella…para él, definitivamente no era el momento.

Al volver miro con desprecio a su hermana, por fin entendía todo lo que le hizo pasar a nieves…..

"volvemos a storybrooke…" la miro .."todos".

Emma le susurro "el pequeño está muy mal Regina…yo creo que es mejor que olvide a su no madre pronto….lo único que quería es a ti, repetía gina gina"

Regina sonrió "gracias Emma, si le daré una poción, prepara el auto, ya lo voy a buscar"

Alguien la necesitaba…agarro al asustado chico, que al pasar por zelena se largó a llorar y pronto gracias a Regina se durmió.

Llegada a storybrooke:

Emma ignoro a los encantadores….se sentía alagada cuando en la búsqueda de Henry…y asesinato de cruella, dijo que solo quería estar rodeada de gente a la que quería y confiaba, y ella era una de ellas…también adoro cuando se preocupó por ella en lo de robin…casi se abalanzo a zelena!…pero realmente…..se lo debía a nieves…tenía que hacer que se reconcilien…era su mejor amiga y su hijastra no?

Pero aun no, tenía que llevar un paquete a el hospital cárcel.

"muy bien zelena, este será tu hogar…mejor te vayas acostumbrando…no?" cuando estaba con ella siempre sacaba la forma de hablar de la reina malvada.

"hermanita hermanita…estas celosa "zelena rio "yo tengo un vínculo que tú nunca, nunca tendrás con el! Me quieras o no….tengo a el hijo de tu alma gemela….lamento arruinar tu final feliz "la miro con desprecio "y lamento que seas igual que todas las que su final feliz depende de un hombre".

"te equivocas "Regina sonrió " yo ya tengo un hijo, Henry, y a roland que me ama y lo amo….no necesito un hijo para establecer un vínculo que ya tengo con robin, y No mi final feliz era sentirme querida…dejar de ser señala…encontrar un hogar, y lo tengo todo hermana…todo, hay gente que me quiere, no solo robin o los niños…esta Emma, nieve, David….y puedo seguir…la gente no me señala como la reina malvada más y este es mi hogar por eso fallaste, nuca me conocerás…seguirás arraigada a tu vendita venganza aun como cuando te di una oportunidad….así que por tu bien y el del bebe...deja de hacer daño! O conseguirás el odio de tu propio bebe."

Ella se estaba yendo cuando…"mientes! aun así traerás al autor cierto!?"

"es verdad."Sonrio…esa mañana había conseguido la pluma y la sangre de Lily, el autor estaba en camino.

"por eso eres como mama…despreciable deshaciéndote de mi!"zelena grito.

"no soy como mama! Y deja de culparme! que no entiendes que me hizo tanto daño como a ti? Por dios zelena!…mi madre no sabía querer nada…..prefería el poder y eso nos arruino a ambas! y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo todo cuando con el autor puedo solucionarlo."

Justo el llego.

Se sentó y zelena comenzó a tener miedo…"aun así…robin…El…él te odiara!...llevo a su hijo Regina!"

"no…"ella sonrió "él, ni yo, ni nadie te recordara…"

"no podrías…"zelena comenzaba a tener pavor, el autor estaba allí sentado, esperando respuestas…y su hermana lo aria…

"si…si zelena…si podría…deja de subestimarme por favor…"Regina estaba cansada ya de esto….

"que escribo Regina? " el autor esperaba órdenes.

"yo…escribe que…"la miro…ella era un héroe ahora…y…si quería ayudar a Emma, tenía que dejar de buscar la solución más fácil como hicieron nieve y David, tenía que enfrentarse a el problema, así le daría un buen ejemplo….ella siendo mala, nunca negó serlo, asumió las consecuencias y actos, por más que le pesen ahora….simplemente tenía que lidiar con él bebe de zelena y robin…un bebe que estaba tan alejado de poder querer…"nada…no escribas nada.

"que?"zelena pudo respirar "porque?"

"porque no soy más así…soy un héroe ahora, tengo que dejar de hacer lo sencillo…por mas grano en el culo que seas…"robin justo entro..

"Regina! Que está pasando..?...te hizo daño?!"

"no…yo... iba a hacer una estupidez….lo siento, te amo…"lo beso.

"entonces no vas a hacer nada? Pues bien me voy..."el autor escribió algo y desaparecio…

"que…"ella se acercó y leyó.."robin tenemos que irnos….tenemos problemas…."

decia: despues de hacer lo que dijo regina, el autor se fue...donde rumpel


	2. capitulo 2 mi reina

cap 2:

descargo de responsabilidad: ni once ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Ella le dio la nota y el la miro"que le dijiste que haga Regina!?"

"yo…nada…digo..claro..pero..cambie de opinión y.."

Robin miraba algo atrás de Regina y se veía atemorizado.

Ella se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana desaparecer.

"Regina! Por dios que egoísta eres! Pediste que desaparezca?"

"no! Yo me arrepentí pero también es tu culpa! No puedes mantener tu polla en tu pantalón y aun así tienes el descaro de decir te amo!"apenas pronuncio esas palabras se arrepintió…el la miraba con odio como todos los demás.

"vamos con el resto…no sabemos que planea rumpel"

Regina se sentía realmente mal…su hermana acababa de desaparecer robin probablemente la odiara, y con razón…todos los que la odian tienen razones…nunca dejara atrás el maldito titulo de reina malvada.

Estaban liberando a el aprendiz luego de dar su discurso sobre como pararlo, que tenían que buscar la puerta, ella le dijo a Henry que se valla a poner a salvo.

Henry no llego a salir cuando robin grito" que hay de mi bebe!? Aprendiz dígame como aremos que zelena vuelva!"

Henry se paró en seco.

"no lo se…por lo pronto.."  
"no no nada de eso! Regina hizo que el aprendiz la borrara de la faz de la tierra!"

"yo no pedí nada robin! Deja de culparme! Me arrepentí! "

"lo pensabas hacer! Que no pensabas en mi!?"allí fue cuando Henry se plantó delante de su madre y le pego un puñetazo. Regina abrió la boca…eso no lo esperaba.

"déjala si ella siquiera pensó en hacerlo fue porque te ama y quería reparar tu estúpido error, y no lo hizo por el mismo motivo y porque se dio cuenta de que juntos podían solucionarlo, si el autor hizo lo que quería no es su culpa…ni siquiera la mereces…eres un estúpido ladrón y ella una reina…mi reina"Regina le sonrió" no tienes derecho a nada…dijiste amarla y luego esto!? Si ella te perdono…yo no…no después de ver esto".

el se alejo dejando a robin desconcertado.

"Regina..."

"no te gastes.."estaba por salir cuando el la agarra y la besa" tu hijo tiene razón…pero…yo me imaginaba una vida con ese bebe y contigo….y nuestros propios hijos Regina..y ahora…"

"robin..este zelena o no…eso nunca ocurrirá."

"porque no?"

"nunca creería aceptar a la hija de zelena como mía…."robin la miro" es su hija robin..y la odio, pero cuando Emma me quiso quitar a henry…me sentí pésimo, no le aria eso..y segundo…cuando joven tome una poción.."agacho la cabeza"no puedo tener hijos, la tome porque no quería que mi madre los manipulara como lo hizo conmigo…y no me arrepiento…tengo a Henry…y a roland…"

Ella se estaba por ir.

"regina que deseaste verdaderamente?"

"yo..quería…..que ella desaparezca y olvidarle…"  
"pero no la hemos olvidado…"robin dudaba.

"eso quiere decir..que el planea algo realmente grande.."el aprendiz agrego.

Todos separaron, los encantadores garfio y Henry fueron al departamento de Henry.

Emma,robin, Regina y el aprendiz estaban en camino a la tienda de gold.

Cuando estaban por llegar una luz se ilumino y todo desapareció.

 **hey! espero que les este gustando esta historia!**

 **la verdad yo la amo y la seguire aunque no les guste n.n**


	3. capitulo 3 estos sentimientos

capitulo 3:

Regina necesitaba oro, así al fin huiría de blancanieves.

Estaba entrando a su cueva cuando vio a un niño….será enviado por ella!?

"quien eres?"

"mama! Soy..henry…tu hijo.."

Ella rio, su hijo…ella no tenia hijos…no podía"mira niño, no se que quieres, pero te perdonare la vida…si te vas"

"no! Mama no entiendo nada! Tienes que besar a tu amor verdadero y romper la maldición!quiero volver a casa…"

"chico realmente te ves mal…pero no puedo tener hijos…tome una poción…no puedo, así que olvídate de tu cuento y vete"

"no, no mama, te deje una ves…te di la espalda…no esta ves..y no , yo soy tu hijo adoptivo"

"o genial! Ahora todo tiene sentido no!?"suspiro no podía perder mas tiempo.

"por favor por favor! Mama…esto esto "le mostró el libro"comprueba mi verdad, estamos en otra realidad, imaginaria"

Ella agarro el libro de mala gana, y leyó.."esto dice que…..yo le robare a la reina hoy…."

"ves!?"

"eso comprueba mi teoría….."lo miro de cerca" tu trabajas con magia negra.."

"no no mama! Tu eres esa…bueno no, ahora tienes magia blanca pero….mama…"

"me tengo que ir…"quemo el libro" te estoy dejando libre pro segunda ves vete!"

"y eso comprueba mi teoría…."la miro" tu no quien soy pero aun así te dan ganas de protegerme como siempre…"

Ella rolo los ojos y se fue.

Cuando estaba por robar el carro, blanca nieves apareció.

"valla valla…te atrape regina…"sonrió.

"blanca ya perdóname! Nunca quise contar ello…era una niña!"porque esas palabras le resultaban tan familiares?.

"no puedo! Arruinaste mi vida!"

"blanca…"

"te matare…"  
james interrumpió"no deberías preguntarle primero por el niño?"

"a si….donde esta el niño?"blanca rolo los ojos.  
"que niño?"

"el que dice que tu eres su madre!"

"yo…no tengo idea….."Regina se ponía nerviosa…al parecer el también era buscado…si parecía hijo suyo.

Pero de repente antes de que la ahorcara, alguien disparo una flecha.

Ella se soltó, subió por el oro y se monto al caballo.

Era conducido por un joven con capucha.

Se dirigieron a una taberna. Se saco la capucha.

A ella la inundo una sensación familiar, de amor, y tristeza….porque un hombre que apenas conocía le producía eso?

"hola…mi nombre es…robin…"

Ella se le quedo mirando"Hood…"se mordió el labio…su competencia, la razón por la que ella esta aun allí.

"encantado Regina…"

"como…"  
"eres noticia…no solo te salve, si no, hay carteles de ti por todas partes...que hiciste para que se enfadara tanto?"

"me culpa por arruinar su vida.."

"lo hiciste?"

"si…pero bueno robin…yo podía salvarme sola…"

"segura?...no lo parecía cuando estaba apunto de ahorcarte…"

Ella rebusco en la bolsa de oro y saco dos monedas "toma…tu parte"

"aun no puedes decir lo siento no?" sonrió pícara mente.

"aj"

"bien…regina"mmm porque amaba como salía su nombre de su boca?" tu eres mi competencia… y yo me retirare, quieres quedarte a cargo de los hombres alegres?"

"yo…no, me alagas robin, pero pienso salir del bosque encantado para siempre…porque te retiras?"

"culpable…"una mujer pelirroja se acerco y lo beso"el y yo nos casaremos hoy, y tu debes ser Regina…verdad?"  
su corazón se partió, tenia ganas de llorar y no sabia porque….una sensación le vino al verlos…"o si?...entonces no los molesto mas, deben terminar de preparar su…boda"

Se levanto pero aquella mujer le tomo el brazo" ven…antes quiero hablar contigo, de mujer a mujer.

Robin asintió y salieron afuera.

"estas invitada a nuestra boda! Por cierto Regina…me llamo zelena.

"oh….no podre ir a tu boda…zelena, pero mucha suerte y…adiós"

La mujer la volvió a detener" aclaremos las cosas….hermanita…."

Ella se quedo helada, así que zelena era la hija que su madre si había mantenido?

"hermanita?"

"tu no recuerdas…ni nunca lo aras…..por eso me puedo divertir…tu arruinaste tu vida sola, tu me desapareciste…pero aquí estoy…y no puedes acordarte de nada y yo si….mmm se siente tan bien casarse con el amor de…"sonrió" tu vida.

"que…no entiendo acordarme de que!?"acaso el chico….no no imposible.

"de storybooke por supuesto, estoy embarazada y tu le pediste al autor que desaparezca y me olviden…bueno te arrepentiste, pero el autor hizo lo que quizo y aquí estoy..yo feliz y tu mal…ahora si…vete"

Regina estaba confundida, la vio entrar y por la ventana vio que se besaban….por dios no entendía nada y justo llego el niño.

"mama!"

"deja de llamarme así! No soy nada tuyo! Y tu eres solo una persona que crea falsas esperanzas…"quería llorar.

"mama…no entiendo…"ella lo dio vuelta he hizo que mirara a la ventana.  
"zelena….mi tía..no no de nuevo! Matare a robin!"

"chico ya vete…dijiste que te adopte verdad?...eso quiere decir…que hay otra madre"

"si…pero no se dónde esta….en nuestra tierra es el salvador..:"  
se puso seria…si que había escuchado de un salvador…y tenía sentido que su hijo este loco también.

"mama dime lo que sabes! Conozco tu cara…"

"bien….escuche de un salvador…que vive en una torre, encerrada por blancanieves…."

"Emma!"grito el niño con alegría.

Se fue corriendo y ella se quedo desconcertada.

Horas mas tarde.

Ella estaba decidida, se iría de allí.

Estaba empacando las pocas cosas que tenia cuando dos personas aparecieron.

"mama!"

"otra ves aquí?" suspiro con pesar y luego noto a la mujer que la acompañaba.

"mama…ella es mi mama, Emma"

"Regina!"Emma la abrazo.

"woaw….punto para ti, rescatarla de la torre no debe haber sido fácil ahora con permiso, me tengo que ir"  
"Regina…por favor, escúchelo, hasta hace tiempo yo tampoco creería locuras como estas…pero acabo de ver morir ante mis ojos al amor de mi vida…."una lagrima cayo del ojo de Emma" robin es tu alma gemela, tu final feliz…"

"mi final feliz no es un hombre!"

"no…es parte de el, y yo quiero ayudarte a conseguirlo…haz sufrido mucho ya, y…te quiero, eres mi amiga…no aquí, pero allí si….y quiero volver a mi hogar…"

Por mas que sonara como una locura, vio sinceridad en los ojos de aquella mujer.

"yo…esta bien…emma…"

Se dirigían a impedir la boda.

"emma..."  
"si?"

"como…soy yo allí?"

Ella sonrió" una mujer terca, hermosa, buena y gruñona.."

Levanto una ceja" no hablo de eso! Quiero decir….como fue mi vida?"

"bueno…tu odiabas a mi madre, blanca nieves…"Regina se paro" no está…a mi me parece raro…no me recuerda, y mi madre habla hasta con pájaros! No me gusta asi…parece punk.."

"punk?"

"no importa, eras la reina malvada y querías venganza…..lanzaste una maldición, pero mi padre me envió atreves de un armario a salvo años después tuve a Henry y lo di en adopción.

"y yo lo adopte…"nada tenía sentido…si ella era esa mujer…no se veía como amiga de nadie.

"si…fuiste una gran madre" sonrió" pero cuando Henry cumplió 10 años le contaste que era adoptado, se sintió defectuoso y no querido… y mi madre sin recuerdos, le dio un libro que contenía toda la historia, y el empezó a odiarte…te decía reina malvada…y un día vino a mi…luego rompí la maldición, tú te volviste buena…y nosotras amigas….pero aun así, te debo mucho…no solo la crianza de Henry…si no traje a alguien….del pasado…"

"sabes que todo lo que dices suena a una locura?"  
"Deberías ver a nuestra familia completa….."sonrió" tu serias mi abuelastra…y Henry mi tío….pero bueno, yo te aprecio mucho…"

Ella sonrió y justo Henry las alcanzo.

"mamas?"

"si chico?" Emma lo abrazo.

"ya llegamos…"

Emma vio al oscuro. Saco su espada "ve!"

Regina corrió hacia la puerta de la iglesia mientras Emma peleaba con el oscuro.

Al estar cerca de ellos se sentía bien…diablos que quería que funcionara…pero que debía hacer…irrumpir y decir..hey robin! Soy la chica que has visto dos veces…pero te amo! Bésame para volver a nuestro mundo…

Abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza….parecía tan feliz con…su…¿hermana?.

Y miro atrás….

No…no el niño….

Corrió y se puso delante de Henry, justo a tiempo para recibir la espada.

"Regina!" Emma se acababa de levantar y empezó a derramar lágrimas….realmente su otra yo tenía suerte de tenerla de amiga…

Henry se agacho…..y lloro, aun no podía creer que el la haya tratado mal.

Robin corrió a ella…"Regina!"

Se agacho…. Campanas sonaron….

Pero Emma golpeo a alguien y una pluma cayo.

Henry la tomo y todo brillo….

Decían algo pero ella no podía escuchar….henry tomo algo de su sangre y escribió….

Todo se volvió confuso…..negro….

 **hola!**

 **ojala les guste! ahora empieza la acción! :3 yo tengo un montón escrito, solo me da fiaca publicar! perdón n.n**

 **bueno recibi un reviews de un anónimo, diciendo que si estaba etiquetado en SQ que por favor no ponga OQ, o algo así, y yo tipo...o.o**

 **en el resumen aclare swanqueen amistad, y por el hecho de que, el titulo es superando la oscuridad, osea, todo lo que pasan para rescatar a emma...y outlaw queen, por mas que creo que robin es un tonto -.- es mi favorito y en ste ficc trato de solucionar l embarazo de zelena, sin matarla, o desembarazar la...y si no te gusta lo lamento, pero si interprete mal tu mensaje, siéntete libre de mandar otro n.n**


	4. capitulo 4 llega la oscuridad

…descargo de responsabilidad: once ni sus personajes es mio

Despertó.

"Regina!"Emma sonrió.

"Regina…!"robin lloraba de alegría.

"mama!"Henry corrió a ella.

De a poco se levantó y noto que ya no estaba herida.

Emma corrió.

"Henry….cariño….cuanto te amo! Lamento no creerte, te trate de loco….por segunda vez…"

"mama…no es tu culpa… yo tampoco me hubiera creído…."sonrió y la abrazo.

Luego se fue a buscar a Emma.

"Regina…yo…lo siento tanto…."

"si….."

Todo se tornó incomodo, ella volvió a sentir amor y tristeza, pero ahora lo comprendía…

"iré a ver si esta, robin"

"iré a buscar a roland"

Se separaron.

Fue a la celda y la encontró sentada allí.

"Regina"

"vuelves a perder zelena…"sonrió aunque quería romper todo.

"sabes Regina…admiro tu voluntad de burlarte de mí cuando tienes todas las de perder…"sonrió"

"así?...como es eso?" levanto la ceja.

"el no me amara…pero cuando estaba en la cama conmigo…."sonrió" te aseguro que no pedía por ti…decía marian marian! Nunca te menciono desde que borro tu numero Regina…el te olvido…me amaba….el me lo dijo….y yo ahora tengo a su bebe….yo siempre tendré el control! No te ama…solo piensa en sexo…estaría con cualquiera que pueda dárselo" se rio.

Regina quería irse….no quería que le afecte tanto, pero le afectaba.

Simplemente salió corriendo y se dirigió a granny´s.

Henry estaba sentado leyendo el libro.

"hey!"

"mama "sonrió" como estas?"

Sus ojos se empañaron.

Henry cerró el libro y la abrazo.

"henry…debo ser feliz con lo que tengo…porque si no las cosas empeoraran"

"porque lo dices mama?"

"yo…fui a ver….zelena…"volvió a derramar lágrimas.

"mama…que te dijo?"

"yo….no importa, no tiene sentido que llore por ello…."rio" no sé porque me afecta tanto…

"porque estas sensible y te lo crees…pero mama…si tu lo dices…tratare de aceptar a robin..

"eso sería mucho mejor hijo "lo abrazo.

Se pusieron a leer el libro.

Y al rato apareció robin.

"hola."

Beso a regina.

"como esta?"  
"Encerrada y aun embarazada…"se puso seria pero luego sonrió "pero es algo con lo que podemos lidiar.

Henry sonrió débilmente.

"bien…con el permiso de tu hijo…que dices si vamos a dar un paseo bajo la luna?"  
ella sonrió y asintió levantándose con el.

Salieron y dejaron a toda la fiesta atrás.

"Regina….seguro puedes con esto?...quiero decir…te amo, pero no quiero que estés triste y mal por mi culpa….si no puedes…dímelo, prometo entenderlo.."

"robin…mírame….no es un juego si?...si te lo digo, es porque quiero intentarlo….quiero intentar formar una familia… contigo, aunque la hija de zelena venga incluida"

"gracias …gracias Regina!"la beso" la verdad no esperaba que me apoyaras en eso…"

"lo are, siempre lo are…solo espero que nunca te confundas si ves a una yo que no soy yo..."

Rieron.

Emma, David, hook y blanca venían corriendo.

"que paso?!"

"la oscuridad esta suelta! Ya no la tiene gold!"nieve grito.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

"chicos…la oscuridad no escapo…nos rodea…"Emma susurro.

Regina dio pasos hacia atrás.

De repente algo la rodeo.

"Regina!"robin quiso salvarla, pero la oscuridad lo empujo.

Ella tenía pánico.

Volvería a ser lo de antes, quizás peor…no podría ser feliz, todos la odiarían de nuevo.

"Emma….que hace la oscuridad?" pregunto con pánico nieve.

"apaga la luz…"Emma la miro fijamente.

Agarro la daga y se acercó. Garfio la quiso detener y ella lo beso.

"te amo si?...pero no puedo permitirlo….no cuando está a punto de conseguirlo…"garfio asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Emma no! No vale la pena! Tu puedes…no me salves….emma…"Regina suplicaba, no quería que pase eso, no intentando salvarla.

"no es tu decisión…se feliz Regina…eres una gran persona…cuida de Henry "tenía lágrimas en los ojos…"me salvaras yo lo se….traerás mi final feliz como yo el tuyo, porque somos amigas, compañeras…nos salvamos entre todos…no lo puedo permitir. "estiro su mano con la daga.

"Emma!"Regina sentía más pánico que antes, y la oscuridad la soltó.

La oscuridad rodeo a emma y antes de que pudiera intentar salvarla robin la abrazo. Soltó una lágrima.

La oscuridad rodeaba a Emma. Pronto dejo de ser visible y desapareció dejando la daga…

Ella se soltó" que es estúpida!?"Quería romper algo, ella no valía la pena.

"te salvo la vida!"Nieves decía mientras lloraba en brazos de su marido que también lloraba.

"te parece que no lo sé!?" estaba desesperada, ella la salvadora?

Garfio furioso corrió a levantar la daga"Emma!" nada ocurrió "Emma swan!"nada "el oscuro!"Nada ocurrió y Regina le puso una mano en el hombro.

"hook, déjalo, tu sabes las reglas de la magia…"

"no acudió!"

"entonces tienes la respuesta…no está en este mundo…"

 **hola! ojala les este gustando! decidí subir un cap o dos por dia.**

 **la verdad los prox cap es totalmente y puramente mi imaginación sobre como todos se van a sentir, que van a hacer, para salvar a emma...sobre todo la culpa de regina.**

 **por eso el nombre, superando la oscuridad!**

 **sigan leyendo n.n**

…


	5. capitulo 5 la nueva salvadora

capitulo 5:

Todos se fueron a sus casas.

Regina se iría con robin.

No estaba lista para dormir con él, pero no tenía opción si quería empezar algo.

Cuando Henry se enteró lo de Emma, estuvo más desconsolado que alguno, y ya que nieve y David estaban mal y con un bebe, Regina decidió llevar a casa a Henry y Neal. todos estuvieron de acuerdo y ella trato de recomponerse y ser fuerte, ya que sentía que no tenía derecho a estar mal.

Robin la miraba con ternura mientras cargaba al bebe.

"robin deja de mirarme y carga a roland arriba "sonrió.

Henry estaba con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas en los ojos, robin subió y Regina levanto la cabeza de su hijo.

"hey…hey Henry…la salvaremos si? Debes saber…que ella me salvo….me salvo Henry….no podemos dejar que sea oscura" sonrio a su hijo aunque quería morirse" tu eres inteligente, podremos averiguar donde esta ella…juntos, pero te necesito bien.

"mama….no puedo….apenas empezaba a pasar tiempo con ella….y ahora…..ella podría matarme…"se veía aterrado.

"hey! Yo fui oscura…..de eso no se trata "ella se quedó pensando y con el bebe dormido aun en brazos se sentaron en el sillón "uno siempre tiene la lucha dentro, del bien y del mal….hay caminos que uno pude elegir…pero el amor Henry…nunca se oscurece…nunca, podes elegir malos caminos…yo elegí malos caminos…pero….amaba a mi padre.."

"pero lo mataste!"

"Henry….no tenia elección…no creía tener elección, y si tu madre no se enfrenta a ninguna situación…no te lastimara, créeme….tal vez este fría, mala….no te voy a mentir…si la encontramos sera difícil…..pero…te ama….eso no desaparecerá…"

"y a ti?...tu estas a salvo?" sus ojos se veían mas asustados.

"eso depende de ella….de en quien confiaba y quería"

"entonces mis abuelos…"  
"si Henry…hay que evitarlo, se reconciliaron…pero tu madre no volverá a confiar en ellos…y en esta etapa…es mejor que se queden alejados…"

El asintió y se fue arriba.

Ella miro al bebe.

"hey Neal….soy tu…..soy….es complicado si?...soy muchas cosas, pero digamos que soy tu tía Regina…estás conmigo, porque soy la que está en más condiciones, tus padre están destrozados y tu cuñado garfio también…incluso tu sobrino…yo también...aunque no debería, tu hermana es un héroe…me salvo, no puedo estar mal…tengo que ser fuerte por esta oportunidad que ella me dio pequeño, no importa como la veas…ella es buena, y probablemente te quedes conmigo un tiempo…tus padres no están en condiciones…no significa que no te verán…si?"

Sonrió, hace tiempo no tenía un bebe en brazos…lagrimas caían de sus ojos…

"sabes que Neal está dormido cierto?"

Levanto la vista y vio a robin parado en la puerta.

"robin yo…"

El se sentó a su lado.

"porque crees que no puedes estar mal?

"porque me salvo….nadie estaría mal si yo sería la oscura robin….aceptemos lo…ella me dio una oportunidad que no merecía…y por ella todos estarán mal…"sus ojos siguieron empañándose y robin agarro al bebe y lo deposito en el sillón" yo estoy mal! Era mi amiga, una persona en la que realmente confiaba…ella tampoco tubo vida fácil y en parte es mi culpa! Tengo que estar bien, para levantar a los que están mal…nieves y David…es la tercera vez que los separan de su hija…la tercera ves que es mi culpa"

"pero la segunda …"

"yo no me di cuenta que ese no era Henry! Era mi maldición….y por no dejarlo solo a henry Emma se quedo…"

"Regina….no es tu culpa, ella te quería y tomo una decisión…tu estarás allí para todos…pero alguien tiene que estar para ti…"

Robin la abrazo "robin, esto es lo que querían evitar nieve y David hace tiempo…la única vez que hicieron algo malo…y…"robin la interrumpió.

"deja de culparte! Yo puedo escucharte y consolarte, mientras tu lo haces con los demás, pero deja de compadecerte Regina…tu tienes sentimientos y derechos…puedes ponerte mal…pero ahora eres la salvadora….tienes que salvarla…"

Regina asintió y lo beso "como podre ser la salvadora si tengo que ser salvada?"

"tu eres inteligente, encantadora…fuerte…te las rebuscaras…"le sonrio.

"robin…te amo.."

Se quedaron frente con frente un rato." Regina, a pesar de que aun te creas la reina malvada…entiende que mas alejada de ello no puedes estar"

Ella sonrio "gracias…por todo, no sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte…

"bien…yo…creo que me ire.

"que?" ella realmente se sorprendió…todo aquello era pura compasión?..y si zelena tenia…"porque?

"no creo que estés en condiciones de empezar…algo ahora Regina…no quiero apresurarte, pasare por roland mañana a la mañana.

Porque cuando ella justo quería que se quedara el quiere irse? "y si quiero que te quedes?"

Ella lo miro desde el sillón con sus ojos café totalmente brillantes.

El quería quedarse, pero no presionarla, bastante tiene con lo de zelena, ahora Emma…el no quería ser mas "no Regina…no creo que"

"al diablo con lo que crees!" ella se levanto y lo beso" te necesito…si atraviesas esa puerta…pensare cosas de ti que no quiero ni imaginar…quédate.

Ella lo miro suplicante y el se lo devolvió con un beso y justo neal lloro.

Regina rio, se separó de robin y lo empezó a calmar.

Empezó a subir las escaleras con neal en brazos y robin se quedó atrás "no vienes?...ya se durmió.

Miro al bebe.

"si…si te sigo" .el sonrio.

Al entrar al cuarto, ella giro la mano y apareció una cuna.

Ella metió a neal y lo beso en la frente maternal mente.

Al darse vuelta robin la beso apasionadamente.

La tiro en la cama y la empezó a desnudar "robín para.

El paro.

"que?

"no es un buen dia, y esta el bebe aquí.

El al beso" tienes razón…lo siento…pero hace tanto no toco tu cuerpo que me deje llevar.

Ella apretó los dientes y se metió en la cama.

"pero tenías a marian no es asi?"lo susurro demasiado bajo como para que el lo pueda escuchar.

Pronto el creyó que estaba dormida, la arropo y apago la luz, saliendo de la casa.

Regina derramo lágrimas en la almohada, el no la quería, tan solo la quería para follar pero al negarse se va….aun cuando ella lo necesitaba…

 **no me maten! pero entiendan, aun cuando robin quiere hacer las cosas bien, regina es una mujer, y es sensible, aunque parece fuerte...**

 **aun no acepto lo de el embarazo de zelena! pero bueno, en esta historia te lo hace mas soportable XD**


	6. capitulo 6 porque no te quedaste?

Se despertó tres veces aquella noche, dos por neal y una por roland.

Estaba en la habitación de Henry.

Ella lo escucho llorar.

"roland?"  
"gina!"corrió a abrazarla.

"que paso cariño?"

"tu estabas triste…y mi papa no estaba!"lloro mas fuerte despertando a Henry.

"yo no estoy triste cariño, el se fue porque no podía dormir aquí, pero que te paso?"

"tuve una pesadilla…"

"shh no pasa nada vuelve a dormir solo fue un sueño.

"te quedaras conmigo?"  
"si cariño, pero tienes a Henry…"  
el también esta triste! Y yo te quiero a ti…"  
"bien vamos a dormir"

Ella miro a Henry prácticamente diciendo lo mismo.

Le habían improvisado una cama al lado de la de se sento y lo arropo.

"gina…?"

"si cariño?"

"puedes ser mi mama?"

Sus ojos se empañaron

"si claro que puedo roland"

"porque eso te pone triste?...henry te dice mama y tu no lloras…"

"no me pongo triste, me pongo feliz!" le sonrio y eso basto para convencer al pequeño.

Al poco rato el esta durmiendo.

Henry la miraba.

"no te dije que durmieras cariño?"Regina dijo al levantarse.

"mama…porque estas mal?...que hizo robin ahora?..."

"hijo no…"

"porque no se quedo?"

"yo no…"  
"y Emma?"

"mira Henry…me pasan muchas cosas…y tienes razón, me afecta que robin no se quedo, me afecta lo de Emma…me afecta zelena" sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo y Henry la abrazo" pero tengo que ser fuerte…por ti, por roland…por nieve y David…

"mama…no tienes que ser siempre la fuerte…a mi también me afecta…"

"lo se cariño…lo se…siempre nos tendremos unos a otros para ser fuertes"

Ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y pronto se quedo dormida.

"mama…mama?"

"mmm"

"te dormiste aquí…alguien toca el timbre!"

Regina se desperezo y fue a lavarse la cara.

Luego agarro a neal y apareció un biberón mientras bajaba a ver quien era.

Abrió la puerta.

"robin…."

"el mismo…y por tu cara no creo que me quieras ver…"

"no yo…quieres pasar?"

Asintió y paso.

"aun no hago el desayuno, quieres café…te…"

"ya tome gracias"

Ella se quedo parada incómodamente.

"yo…voy a hacer el desayuno a los chicos…roland aun duerme asi que… Ponte comodo.."

Ella huyo del comedor. Al estar en la cocina suspiro, no podía enfrentarse a el sin que todo su cuerpo lo deseara pero su mente lo odiara…

Cuando salio traía panqueques con manzana y café.

"y los chicos?"  
"aun dormidos…"  
Regina asintió y subio a despertarlos.

Despertó a roland y le dijo que robin estaba allí y el pequeño bajo corriendo.

Henry se quedo sentado mirándola…"mama…EL esta aquí?"se veía furioso.

"hijo….tenia que buscar a roland y …aun es mi pareja…entiéndelo "lo abrazo pero el la empujo.

"no puedes ser tan necia! Nunca lo perdonare…la creencia de nuestra familia es siempre encontrarnos! El se rindió!"

"Henry Daniel mills! Yo también me rendí, no a encontrarlo…me rendi al amor aquella vez, y el no podía pensar en mi! Se fue con su esposa porque yo se lo dije…"

"pero….la embarazo!"

"pero creyó que estaba con su esposa!...no puedo culparlo por seguir adelante cuando yo se lo dije…ahora baja a desayunar cariño" le beso la frente.

Cuando bajo lo vio sentado jugando con roland y su corazón se partió.

"Regina…yo…pensaba quedarme esta noche, te molestaría?"robin la miraba con sus ojos azules y ella inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

"claro que no…puedes…quedarte…"

El le sonrio. Ella pronto se llevo a Henry y a neal a la casa de nieves.

Al entrar nieves corrió al encuentro de neal

"hola Neal! Lamento no verte en casi todo un día, pero mama no estaba bien y…"Regina rio.

"es un bebe nieve, no te entenderá deja de atosigarlo!" nieves levanto su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente, Regina vio la cara demacrada de la mujer, y volvió a sentirse como que no tenía derecho a estar triste." si tú quieres lo cuido esta noche también…no causa muchos problemas…"sonrió.

"gracias…pero lo único que me mantendría ocupada de pensar…"suspiro" es el.

"bien…yo lo lamento nieve…realmente, si yo fuera la oscura….no te abría arrebatado de nuevo a tu hija…"agacho la cabeza.

"deja de decir tonterías, mi hija te salvo por algo….y realmente creo que tu serás la salvadora….y… al fin y al cabo, su último acto fue muy heroico…."sonrió y dio la vuelta yendo con los demás.

Se sento al lado de Henry y le tomo la mano fuerte" cual es el plan?"

Un borracho garfio gruño" no lo se! Dime tu…"pronuncio las palabras con remordimiento" salvadora…"

"killian!"nieves le lanzo una mirada asesina.

"que! Es la verdad! Si fuera ella la oscura todo sería más fácil!…y saben por que?...nadie trataría de buscarla, pero mi emma siempre fue la salvadora! Ahora la reina malvada quiere usurpar su lugar, sin pensar que por ella estamos aquí!"

La mirada de Regina se nublo y se fue corriendo. Hook tenia razón, emma era una maldita inconciente! Si ella fuera la oscura...a nadie mas que a unos pocos le importaría…

Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla y alguien le toco la espalda" Regina.." se dio vuelte y vio a la nieve parada allí" déjalo, esta despechado y borracho….

"no nieve, tiene razón yo…"

"Regina, emma te salvo porque quería que seas feliz! Luchaste tanto para llegar aquí… aparte si ella no lo hubiera impedido seria la primera en salir corriendo a buscarte!"ella rio.

"es cierto….esa estúpida hace actos heroicos sin pensar en las consecuencias…"rolo los ojos.

"en algo se parece a mi…"sonrió y volvieron a dentro.

"cual es el plan?" Henry pregunto al su madre volver a su asiento.

"bien…el aprendiz dijo algo sobre…buscar a merlin…"los ojos de Henry se desorbitaron.

"merlin!? El mago merlin!? Asombroso!"

"Henry….quien es?"

" o si..vive en camelot, tiene gran poder, mas que el imaginado, algunos dicen que fue concebido por un demonio y otros por espíritus mágicos.

Creció para llevar a la gente al mal, pero el solo decidió hacerse bueno, y fue un gran maestro "miro a su madre que sonreía" crio al rey Arturo ya que su padre uther se enamoró de una mujer que fue llevada a encerrarla, y merlin le dio una poción para cambiar su aspecto y poder ir con ella…allí fue concebido Arturo y luego uther murió. Luego merlin lo llevo con sir hector y allí fue su concejero y maestro hasta cuando rey." todos le prestaban mucha atención

"y esa es la verdadera historia?" David pregunto.

"no lo se… probablemente algo parecida…"Henry levanto los hombros.

"entonces…ni emma ni merlin están en este mundo?" Regina puso sus manos en su cara.

"no…tendremos que hacer un portal…"David sugirió.  
"ese es el problema….ya no quedan…y no creo que la mejor opción sea que alguien se sacrifique"nieve agrego.

"tendremos que buscar otro portal…"Regina dijo y se levanto.

"Regina espera!"

"que nieves?"

"yo…gracias…"ella sonrio y se fue a su mausoleo.

Al entrar empieza a sacar todos los libros que tiene.

Se paso todo el dia leyendo y se hizo de noche y ella no lo noto.

"Regina? "ella se asustó y tiro el libro que tenia en las manos.  
"robin! Que haces aquí?"

"bueno…es tarde y aun no apareciste, nieves me sugirió este lugar…"se quedo mirando.

"oh….lo siento, no note el tiempo.."

"aun nada?"

"nada….nada en los mil quinientos libros que tengo!"Suspiro.

"calma…aparecerá…tal vez como apareció la pagina…"ella sonrio y el se acerco, puso sus manos en su cintura y empezaron a dirigirse a la pared.

"robin…"

"Regina. Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?"  
ella sonrió, como olvidarlo…fue la primera vez que…pero luego el se fue y…lo hizo con zelena…

Su sonrisa desapareció…"robin…los niños esperan, volvamos a casa"

El asintió y juntos se fueron. al llegar estaba Henry jugando con roland.

Al entrar, Henry le mando una mirada asesina a robin y suspiro" mama encontraste algo?"

"no…lei mil veces cada libro….no hay ningún otra forma de crear un portal hijo…"

Henry suspiro y subio a su cuarto.

Regina lo siguió"Henry?"

El se dio vuelta y ella vio una lagrima que caia por su ojo.

"mama…la extraño, no la quiero ver oscura…tenemos que salvarla…"

Regina lo abrazo" lo aremos…solo costara un poco mas de lo que pensábamos.."

El sonrio y entro a su cuarto, y ella bajo.

"cenaste robin?"

"no, hice cenar a lo chicos pero te estaba esperando"

Ella sonrio, ese fue el gesto mas tierno que alguien hizo por ella" usted sabe cocinar ladron?"se mordio el labio.

"claro! Quien le cocino a su hijo todo este tiempo?" miraron a roland que dormía en el sillón.

"bien bien…lo probare, si esta envenenado será tu culpa…" levanto una ceja.

"no milady, si la enveneno le dare el beso del amor verdadero…" la beso.

"te tomo la palabra" se sento en la mesa.

Al mirar al plato sonrio, como no salchichas asadas "te gusta?" robin sonreía.

"teniendo en cuenta que es demasiado simple, quemado, y salado" sonrió" muy rico.

"lo siento si no lleva manzanas!"

"te parece que como solo manzana?" levanto una ceja.

"pues, digamos que toda tu casa esta repleta de ella"

Regina sonrio y termino de comer.

"vamos a dormir robin" paso por su lado y le beso el cachete.

"dormir?...juntos?"se veía nervioso.

"si…te molesta?"

"no yo….vamos."

Respiro profundo y la siguió.

Al entrar al cuarto se puso tan pálido como un papel.

"robin? que pasa?"

"regina no…no puedo… "

Se fue corriendo y salió de la casa. regina confundida se asomó por la ventana y vio que robin tenia mala cara y parecia confundido…luego se fue corriendo.

Ella sabia donde se dirigía y se poof allí.

Entonces lo vio…

 **les gusto? pongan review con sus opiniones! XD**


	7. capitulo 7 descubre como me siento

"zelena…"

"valla, Creí Que solo nos veíamos para las eco grafías" sonreía "ya me Extrañas?"

ENTONCES un robin furioso la agarro del cuello.

"le aras Daño a la madre de tu hijo?" zelena se burlaba.

"Por tu culpa yo! ..."

"tu que robin?"zelena lo desafió

"yo no puedo tocar una Regina ..." Lágrimas Caían de sus ojos "me siento Como si la hubiese Decepcionado! Yo no quería acostarme contigo! Ahora Cada Vez Que pienso en marian tu Cara esta allí solo lo hice porque a marian le debo todo, y ella no tenia la culpa de mi infelicidad regina y yo decidimos salvarla a costa de la nuestra...tu...eres despreciable!"

"No es mi culpa Que no ames a regina querido..." Hizo puchero "ni Que No la desees ... y a mi si ..." se Mordió el labio "porque yo tengo a tu hijo robin ..." sonrió "nunca me podrás lastimar ..."

Un robin Fuera de si se abalanzo un zelena "yo amo un Regina y la deseo, mas que lo que tu,que solo repulsión me produce ..." estaba por golpear un zelena CUANDO algo lo Detiene.

El se dio vuelta y vio dos ojos cafe mirándolo con terror "robin ... déjalo, vámonos" suplicaba Regina, no quería Que el bebe salga lastimado ... ya Que En Este Momento a ninguno de sus Padres les importaba si salia herido.

"Regina yo ..."

"robin vamos!" le lanzo Una mirada un zelena y Los poof un la casa.

"Regina yo…"

"En que diablos Pensabas robin !? El bebe ESTABA en juego!" Grito Regina.

"yo ... lo siento" lágrimas Caian por su mejilla "Quiero Sacar esta horrible Sensación de mi!" Regina lo abrazo.

"deja de sentirte Así cariño" lo miro "tu no quisiste acostarte con ella, Menos Tener un hijo" suspiro "era tu Esposa, La que Alguna Vez habías amado y respetado ... nadie te puede culpar Por ello. Yo te amo, y esperare a que Puedas acostarte conmigo sin culpa si? ... Pero ven a dormir "le tendió la mano.

"Regina yo…"

"mire pequeño ladron, yo soy tu reina y solo te pido dormir, mañana sera un dia largo" sonrio forzosamente.

"bien Su Majestad Como Usted diga" siguio el juego y fueron a la cama.

Al acostarse, cada uno se Daba la espalda, y se sumieron En un profundo sueño.

Regina se Despertó por un ruido.

Se levanto, agarro Una bata y bajo.

"buenas noches querida ..." alguien ESTABA Sentado en el sillón.

"quien es !?" ella se acercaba y entonces la luz lo Ilumino "emma ..."

Llevaba el pelo mas rubio, piel mas clara, vestida de negro ... .realmente asustaba.

"Esperabás a alguien mas?" ESTABA Usando un tono de burla.

"emma ... tu ... no puede ser! tu no estas en este mundo"

"no estaba querida ... .ahora si ..."

Su Respiración se Acelero. "a que vienes?"

"a ver como te Trata El Mundo ... usurpadora ..." se levanto y le clavo la mirada.

"que? ... emma ..."

"tu! Te salve y Ahora Quieres ocupar mi lugar !? Quieres ser la salvadora?" sonrio "primero salva a tu amado!" robin aparecio, ella lo ESTABA Ahogando.

"emma!" Intento USAR su magia Pero algo se lo impedía.

"soy mas fuerte que tu querida ... .no me ganaras" sus ojos brillaron y termino por matar a robin.

"Robin!" su mirada se dirigió al suelo, yacía Donde su Cuerpo, no podía moverse no podía utilizar magia ... .estaba perdida. Y grito, tan fuerte como le salia del alma ... Quería Que Henry roland y huyeran, no quería Que Henry Vea un emma asi ... CUANDO probablemente lo matara ...

"que te preocupa?" emma se Acerco A Ella "que te saque El Corazón?" sonrió y hundió su mano en su pecho.

Ella grito, sintio caer al suelo ... .todo habia Acabado.

…..

 **espero que este capitulo les de otra perspectiva de robin n.n no es un santo, pero tampoco un diablo...**

 **sigan la historia n.n comenten sus opiniones! gracias.**


	8. capitulo 8 feliz cumpleaños

"¡Robin!" grito despertándose, entonces lo vio a si lado y entendió Que solo fue Una terrible pesadilla.

"Regina?" un somnoliento robin la Miraba "que pasa ?.

"yo ... .lo siento, Tuve un mal sueño ... Vuelve a dormir."

Se dio la Vuelta, Dándole la espalda de nuevo y empezó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas.

Entonces sintió dos fuertes brazos la del que atraían a el.

"regina Que soñaste ?.

Ella derramo mas lagrimas, no quería ver a emma así ... "una emma ... .oscura ... te mato y me mato ... .robin Temí del tanto! No Pude Hacer nada yo ..."

Robin dio vuelta su cabeza y la beso. "Calla, un sueño fue ... emma Nunca me matara, la salvaremos Regina ...".

Ella asintió en la oscuridad, y se pego mas a robin, no quería nada mas, Que dos fuertes brazos Calentando su alma.

A la mañana siguiente, robin despertó, y se quedo Un buen rato Mirando a la hermosa mujer Que Lo tenia fuertemente agarrado.

Entonces Corrió a Regina y salio de la cama. Después De Una ducha, decidió Hacer el desayuno para ella.

Al bajar estaba Henry.

"Enrique…"

El no levanto la vista de su cómic "robin, roland aun duerme.

"son las 7 de la mañana, que haces despierto?"

"No Pude dormir ...".

"tu también?" se sento Enfrente.

"yo también que?"

"tu tuviste pesadillas también?"  
el respiro hondo "si ... ES terrible ... yo ... No quiero ni Imaginar ..." una lagrima salio por su mejilla.

"tranquilo, tu madre es inteligente ... tu también, descubriremos Como salvarla ... .ahora si señor ... .que desea desayunar ?"

"panqueques!" grito Henry olvidándose de su enojo con el.

"Enrique.."

"si?"

"no se Hacer panqueques ...« su cara era de frustracion total.

"por suerte yo si ..." Regina entro a la cocina con bata, besando a su hijo y a robin.

Robin se avergonzó inmediatamente "lo lamento mi reina, no soy bueno en cocinar"  
"no te preocupes, tampoco ella" Henry Rió y Regina le lanzo mirada Una asesina.

"como Que No soy buena !?"

"eres experta en la manzana y comida fina, en chatarra ni Un poco de Experiencia!"

"ohh ven aquí pequeño! Hoy ustedes dos van a mis ser aprendices.

"que !?" Resoplo Henry.

"vamos hijo tu Dijiste que tu mamá no cocina bien! Yo te lo demostrare!" le lanzo dos Delantales y Los Ingredientes.

"vuelquen la leche, y la harina" Los hombres obedecieron.

después de armar un desastre, continuaron las instrucciones del Preparado, Regina los Puso en la sarten y los dio vuelta.

Luego despertaron a roland y fueron a desayunar.

Alguien toco la puerta.

"voy!"  
Regina abrió la puerta.

"garfio?"

"Regina yo ... .lo siento, no quise ofenderte la otra vez, yo solo ..."  
"ven pasa ..."

Henry Que Aun continuaba comiendo panqueques se atraganto.

"chico! Estas bien?"robin trato de ayudar, pero henry lo saco.

"¡no! Me acorde de algo Importante ..."

"Qué?"  
"mmjj ... .en un mes es el cumpleaños de mi mamá!"

Robin miro una Regina Que hablaba con garfio.  
"¡No!, Tengo un mes para Darle el mejor regalo del mundo! ... Henry ... me ayudaras?"

El sonrió" por supuesto"

* * *

Había Pasado casi un mes desde Que robin empezó a vivir en su Casa, ella se sentía en familia, pero Aun No tenia soluciones.

Ella estaba a cargo de la alcaldía, buscando por Todos Lados soluciones para emma y hoy tenia eco grafía con zelena.

Le gustaría poof y Terminar en un Lugar tranquilo ... por lo Menos Una Hora! ... Y Porque no?

Se poof al bosque, mas exactos Donde conoció a robin.

Faltaba un día Para Que cumpla años ... Quería Que nadie recuerde, ella Primero quería Encontrar una emma, sin festejar.

Oro Aun en estado de coma, belle lo beso, valla si lo beso, Pero el no despierta ... y si no despertaría Poderes Tenia Que creería o si?

Se Hizo un ovillo respaldada al árbol, no habían Hecho el amor En un mes con robin ... Recordó el Enfrentamiento con zelena, el dijo Cosas muy bellas ... y probablemente Aun las Sienta ... Pero era mejor Porque, no iba un mentir ... .si lo hubieran Hecho Apenas Volvieron, se sentiría basura ... también ella ..porque convive con unas Sensaciones horribles

Entonces vio La Hora ... .tenia Que buscar un zelena ...

"Preparada para Tratar de no escuchar sus Palabras?" se dijo a si Misma.

Se poof a la cárcel.

Abrió la puerta.

"hermanita! Que sorpresa! Hoy toca?" rió "

"si ya sal" gruñó y dio la vuelta.

"aun no lo hicieron no?" rió "te dije, no te desea, se Excusa ... Pero No te desea , solo que tu lo amas perdidamente y a el le das ... Lastima.

"calla! Nadie Pide tus concejos! Por Dios zelena! Aun no sientes nada por ese niño !? Nada por Lo Que quieras cambiar?" La miro un los ojos con Preocupación.

"el amor es una Debilidad Regina ...este bebe es solo de mi Ayuda para vengarme de ti.

"pues si es así ... cuando nazca " sonrió aunque por dentro Veía con pena a su hermana "se Quedara a vivir con robin y conmigo, tu lo veras con las visitas mas restringidas de la historia."

Vio Como la cara de su hermana cambiaba ... "entonces si te importa ¿verdad?" Pensó para sus adentros.

"yo ... .yo conseguiré mis Objetivos."

Siguió caminando y se Adelanto, la morena juro ver una lagrima Que caía por la mejilla de su hermana.

Al Llegar arriba, Esperaba robin, el doctor decidió mejor época Que Si Salia Un poco de la celda.

"Y bien?" robin ESTABA nervioso, y no entendía Porque le ponían gel al estomago de zelena.

"con eso y un Aparato, Verán al bebe de zelena"

"oh .."  
zelena Miraba para Otro Lado.

"felicidades, Es Una niña" ballena dijo a nadie en particular ya que todos estaban concentrados en otra cosa.

Robin sonrio ... una niña ... Seguro Será hermosa como ... .el se amargo, iba a decir su Madre ... .pero no era Regina La que estaba con el aparato.

"Que tendrán venir a mas chequeos, Cuidar Mucho a esa bebe , busque alimentarse, no beber alcohol ..."

"ya hago eso Ahora médico, con su permiso ... Ahora vuelvo a mi celda ..." sonrio "pueden Darme Algo para decorarla? ... ya Que Va a ser mi casa ... .se ve aburrida ..." rió y volvió a su celda.

Regina sonrió débilmente ... ese bebe era real ... .Tan real Como había temido ...

Fueron silenciosos a la Casa, en ese Tiempo David le enseño un Conducir a robin, y Ahora el la traía y llevaba siempre.

"Regina?"

"si?"

"Pensé Que podríamos Hacer un día Total familiar ... dio ver películas y eso"

"Henry se va con killian cariño ... puedes Hacerlo con roland ... .realmente estoy cansada ..."

"pero ..."

"otro día si?"

"bien ..."  
Llegaron, comieron y Regina se fue a la cama.

Allí descargo sus lagrimas ... .seguía Sintiendo esa tristeza ...porque todo era tan dificil? ... Pero Que Esperaba? ... Que el doctor ballena le diga que era una falsa y no estaba Embarazada? , no iba a Dejar Que le afecte, ella tenia Ahora Una Familia, y pronto estaría emma riendo con Ellos, consolándola, y contando sus aventuras ... .si eso iba a Pasar. Y cerro los ojos, sumiéndose en Un Sueño profundo.

Robin entro a la habitación a las 12 y 45 hora exacta Que Regina nació.(se Lo Dijo Henry) ...

Pero ella dormía! No era parte de su plan de Que durmiera ... y no lo seria.

Se Acerco a la cama y empezó a besarle, la boca, la Frente, el cuello ... el pecho el abdomen, el estomago ...

"mmm" Regina Gemía en sueños.

El empezó morderla, a jugar con El Cuerpo de ella. El Bajo la mano traviesa mente y toco Un Punto sensible.

Entonces regina Despertó Entre gemidos "mm robin!" Abrió grande los ojos al Encontrar la escena.

El sonrió pícara mente y la beso "ya Despertó mi señora ..."

"robin ... mm ... para por dios! Porque me despiertas a la noche ..."susurro "tocándome?"

"un pajarito me contó Que Tú Naciste hoy a las 12: 45 ... y lo del toqueteo ..." sonrió "te gusta?"

"mmm" se sentía Deseada, Porque tenia esas sensaciones? "robin ... y los Niños?"

"durmiendo ... y si puedes, Pon un hechizo sonoro ..." la levanto MIENTRAS pícara mente subió Una ceja "esta noche gemirás mi reina.

Se abalanzo a ella ... que no quería pararlo.

"robin ... te amo .."

"Regina ... feliz cumpleaños ..." ella sonrió MIENTRAS disfrutaba del Cuerpo de el. Y la Mordió "Regina" pícara mente ella reía .

y asin disfrutaron toda la noche

Por la mañana, Regina ESTABA desnuda, abrazada a el. Tenia Una Pierna Entre SUS muslos Y Sus brazos en su cuello.

El Despertó "como alguien puede ser tan bello durmiendo ..."pensó y sonrio.

Pero no. Le abrocho la bata, y la con tapo las mantas, el vendría con los Niños, y no quería Que Vean esa escena.

Bajo en puntas de pie al comedor, Donde los chicos Esperaban.

Hicieron un Desayuno(mejor dicho, ruby les trajo el desayuno) y subieron.

"mamá! Feliz cumpleaños!" Henry se tiro a la cama y Regina Despertó.

"que ..."

"mi reina" robin apoya el desayuno

"gracias!" Regina Nunca tuvo tanta Gente ensu cuarto, o en cualquier lado, en su cumpleaños.

"yo ... gina!"roland hace puchero.

"Que Pasa cariño?"  
Henry tiene dos mamas! dos! y yo ninguna.. "regina se enterneció

"puedes decirme miel mamá" sonrió y miro a robin que sonreía.

"feliz cumpleaños mama..."roland dijo tímidamente.

Luego Todos se abrazaron y desayunaron.

fue un perfecto día.

Ella Hizo su Trabajo de alcaldesa y Volvió a casa.

"sorpresa!" Allí Estaban todos.

"por dios!" sonrió y agradeció a Todo El Mundo.

Se Acerco a nieves "gracias por venir .."

"No hay de que ... Ahora Que lo pienso ... .nunca celebraste tu cumpleaños ..."

Regina sonrio "no tenia nada Que Celebrar nieves ... Pero, yo ... .cambiando de tema ... creo que ... emma esta en el bosque encantado.

Nieves la miro ... "como llegaste a esa conclusion?"

"pues le pregunte a belle Donde revivieron a rumpel, y alli fue, emma no solo de absorbió su oscuridad, Si no su escencia ... Por Eso regresara al ultimo Lugar en el Que Estuvo ...

"la carcel!"

"si...pero alli no tiene magia...y no quedo nadie de la segunda maldicion..."  
"segura?...si no moriria!"nieve grito

"creo...debo hablar con zelena..."

"no, Disfruta tu fiesta ... .te lo mereces" sonrio débilmente.

Regina asintió y se acerco una maléfica. "Mal!"

"Regina" sonrió dulcemente.

"regina" Lily la saludo forzosamente.

"Ohh lo siento ... Aun Estas enojada por la Sangre verdad?"

"ya ti Que te parece? ... digo,se te acerca y te corta" Lily refunfuño.

"lo siento! era necesario"

"disculpas no aceptadas" gruñó "te dejo con mi madre.

"que buscas Regina?"

"mal ... .tu y yo sabemos ... .de quien es hija Lily" mal se Puso pálida.

"tranquila, no quería asustarte ... nada grave, solo ... , necesito saber de el! Quiero Recuperar a emma ..."

"Regina ... .te haz ablandado no?" Sonrió débilmente. "Si no Fuera asi me obligarias no se ... .encerrándome veintiocho años bajo tierra?"

Regina le dio golpe cito "oh! Calla! Sabes que era la reina malvada ..." le sonrio "pero vamos mal ..." bajo la vos "en verdad necesito saber Toda tu historia, y la de el ... .cuéntame.

"bien ... .pero vamos a Otro Lado ...

Regina miro a todos entretenidos en la fiesta y asintió, y se poof al mausoleo.

"Aquí Estamos ... habla."

"bien ... te contare de merlin ..."

* * *

 **si! tengo la ilusión de que el sea el padre de lily n.n**

 **ojala les guste este cap n.n**

 **no se si seguiré la historia! no recibo ni un comentario! si recibo uno solo yo sigo la historia...si no, es tonto que la continué u.u**


	9. capitulo 9 nuevas caras

cap 9:

Regina asintió "habla.

"yo era una joven…aprendiz, nací con magia, pero no sabía usarla. Buscaba un maestro, y encontré a merlin…el quedo embelesado con mi belleza, yo aprendí todo lo que él podía enseñarme.

se enamoró de mi, estuvimos juntos unos años…..pero entonces, la madre de aurora apareció…"gruño" se enamoró de él, pero él no correspondía, entonces ella se hizo su aprendiz….y un día el de la nada me dejo, y se fue con ella….en ese momento no lo sabía, yo…"suspiro" creí que ya no me amaba y….le lance un hechizo que él me enseño, y quedó atrapado…"una lagrima recorrió su mejilla" yo quede destruida, y volví a mi castillo, intente años matarla…no dormirle….pero conoció al padre de aurora y la despertó! Luego me entere, que merlin….se fue para ayudarla a encontrar al padre de aurora, que estaba de prisionero de rumpel…yo me senti mal..y trate de encontrarlo, pero el…ya había salido de la prisión que le hice… estuve deprimida hasta que tu llegaste, y después de dormir a aurora, antes de que lanzaras la maldición, el apareció….me dijo que debí detenerte, siempre me pregunte porque no lo hizo el mismo, luego estuvimos juntos y el desaparecio…como sabes intente que nieve me ayudara, pero se llevo a lily no supe que fue de el, luego me vi embarazada….y tu lazaste la maldición…"  
"porque no me detuvo?"Regina la miro

"nunca lo supe…tal vez quería que pasara…no lo se, tampoco se donde esta ahora, el puede crear portales, pero..."

"sabe de lily?"

"iba a decirle si lo encontraba…quería que detuviera la maldición y estemos juntos…pero no apareció.

"gracias mal…y lo siento…siento mucho…quiero decir…gran parte de esto fue mi culpa"Regina le sonrió a maléfica.

"no…tu eras malvada, yo también, puedo entenderlo…no a nieves, lo siento pero no"desvió la mirada" se llevo a una niña inocente de mi, por salvar su propio culo, ella no decía ser mala, pero hizo cosas malas, tu y yo nunca dijimos que no eramos malas…"Regina le sonrió.

"pero lo has superado, aunque sea no la quieres matar…te ablandaste mal…"

"o calla! Habla la salvadora…."Regina sonrió y las poof a la fiesta.

Al volver robin la fue a buscar"Regina? Donde estabas?"

"hablaba con mal, de cosas importantes."  
"que tan importantes como para no estar en tu fiesta?"sonrio y la beso.

"de merlin, larga historia, pero el la conoce…"

"y?"

"se una bonita historia…pero lo mismo de antes….necesitamos a rumpel…!"

"el no despertara…"

"lo se….tenemos que averiguar como despertarlo!"suspiro frustrada.

"hey! Mama cortemos la torta"Henry sonrio.

Ella asintió y fueron a cortarla.

Ese fue un gran dia, se sintió querida por todos, pero tenia que salvar a emma.

Roland se acerco.

" mama, si yo vivo contigo, porque no tengo un cuarto?"

Regina miro a robin y luego a roland"cariño…quieres un cuarto?"  
"si!"

Ella sonrio. "mañana tendras uno!" y miro a robin que la miraba con una ceja levantada y recordó….

Flashback:

"un ladron con honor?"la reina levanto una ceja.

"una reina malvada con debilidad por los niños?"robin sonrio traviesa mente

Fin del flashback:

Susurro" tal ves si tengo debilidad"rio para sus adentros" lo quieres con magia?"  
"eso seria muy wuay!" ese niño con hoyuelos sonrio.

"bien ahora ve a comer la torta.

A la noche.

Robin y Regina estaban en la cama."oye cariño…"

"si mi reina?"

"que tal si roland empieza la primaria como todos los niños aquí…conocería a mas pequeños…"robin sonrío ante la idea de su reina.

"eso seria muy bueno"la beso" perfecto para todos…"le guiño un ojo.

"y….robin…"

"que otra idea brillante Regina?"

Ella rio" dada tu experiencia en arco y flecha, y conocer todo el bosque, creo que serias un perfecto sheriff, David no esta en condiciones y no puede solo…y tu te lleva bien con el verdad?"

"esa si es una gran idea…"rio y empezó a besarle el cuello, desabrocho su camisa…"  
"mmm robin.."

"si?"ya estaba fastidiado, quería a su mujer desnuda ya!

"quieres excitarme para que me calle?" hizo puchero.

"mmm puede ser…..quiere ser excitada?"la miro de reojo..

"mmm puedo aceptar callarme así…"rió y robin continuo.

A la mañana….

"roland! Cariño despierta"sonrio.

"mmm mama?" se veía somnoliento.

"si pequeño, abajo esta el desayuno….despiertate que quiero que me digas como quieres tu cuarto!" el se levanto de un salto y bajo corriendo.

"roland! No corras!" Regina lo siguió y se choco con robin, que sonrio y la beso.

Ella rio y siguió a roland. Al terminar el desayuno fueron a la habitación de invitados, y hizo desaparecer todo.

"bien cariño?...que quieres en las paredes?"

"mmm barcos…" Regina movio la mano y aparecieron barcos"no no no, mejor…solo azul!"apareció y roland frunció el ceño" nubes!" Regina lo apareció y roland empezó a lagrimear.

"roland que pasa?"

"no se que quiero!"Regina rió, si se parecía a su padre amaría las paredes.

Aparecio unas paredes preciosas verdes, con dibujos de arcos y flechas por doquier.

"woaw!"roland aplaudió.

Estaba en lo siento, es como pintar para un pequeño robin.

"puedes hacer todo tu?"

"bien, pero quédate conmigo…" ella aparecio una mullida alfombra verde oscuro, un escritorio, una cama con sabanas con dibujos del robin Hood Disney, y un cajón con juguetes.

Robin lloro"no te gusta?"Regina lo miro con preocupación, aunque había descubierto que el color favorito del niño era el verde.

"es muy bonito! Es que…nunca tuve una habitación…" Regina lo miro con ternura y le limpio la lagrima.

"ahora lo tendras de por vida bebe.

"gina! Y si tu y mi papa se separan?...volveré a la carpa…"

"oye roland! Eso nunca pasara, pero si pasara podrías venir cuando quieras y aun tendrías tu cuarto!.

El sonrio.

Robin estaba sonriendo en la puerta y entro.

"valla hijo! Esta si es un cuarto! Hasta parece mio! "le guiño un ojo.

"sii!" rio roland.

"me llevo a gina un rato si?"

Ella salio y cerro la puerta mientras robin la besaba…"mmj…"Henry estaba parado queriendo pasar a su cuarto. Ellos se separaron colorados.

"Regina….que aremos con zelena?"

"que?"

"ella tendrá el bebe…es real, quisiera volver el tiempo pero…" ella lo cayo con beso.

"te mentiría si te dijera que no me asusta fatal,que me pone mal…pero ya esta robin…tendrás una pequeña hermosa… y zelena tiene tanto derecho como nosotros.."

"no…nosotros?"

Ella sonrio" muy pronto para, nuestra casa, nuestra cama…nuestros hijos?"lo vio con esos hermosos ojos.

"no!, ya se estaba haciendo tarde..."la beso.

"podremos robin?..."

"aunque no podremos….lo intentaremos…un niño es un niño, y estoy seguro que aprenderás a quererlo tanto como quieres a roland o henry…"

"no lo se…pero ire a ver a Henry…"

Ella lo beso y fue a golpear la puerta.

"si?" regina entro dentro.

"Henry…como nos podríamos comunicar con rumpel?"

El se le quedo mirando, y sus ojos brillaron, con una misión su alma a vuelto, no del todo, ya que emma faltaba.

"es complicado, es como una maldición de dormir, solo que tu decides cuando despertar, y te lleva a un lugar con muchas puertas, y puedo encontrar la de mi abuelo…

"si puedes despertar cuando quieres…"Regina respiro entrecortado.

"si mama, no quise decirle a belle, y trato de no culpar a gold por la oscuridad de emma…pero sigue siendo un cobarde…"  
"si…como la hacemos?"

"bueno…a quien conoces que sepa hacer maldiciones?"

"mal"

* * *

Ella toco la puerta y malefica abrió"mal!"

"otra ves?"rio.

"tu sabes hacer la maldición del sueño intenso?"

"si…"su cara palidecio.

"puedes hacerme una?"

Henry estaba a su lada y mal lo miro preocupada.  
"lo siento, solo se puede en almas puras, creyentes, y sin demasiadas preocupaciones.

Regina frunció el ceño y miro a Henry" no! No puedo hacerlo…"

"vamos mama!"Henry protesto" quiero salvar a emma!.

"pero…pero….es peligroso?"miro preocupante a mal.

Ella miro a Henry, que realmente quería salvar a emma, y la preocupación de Regina…"no, en absoluto.

Regina asintió"bien entonces me preparas una y me llamas cuando este lista?"

"si…"

Se estaban dando vuelta cuando maléfica toma la mano de Henry…"mama, adelantate! Yo ya voy.

Regina asintió y salio.

El entro"Henry, esto es peor que la maldición del sueño!, si dejas aunque sea muy pequeño deseo, de alejarte del resto y estar solo….no volveras hasta que venzas tus miedos.

"por eso tiene que ser un alma pura , creyente y sin preocupaciones…."

"si, aparte….vale la pena Henry?"

El se puso serio" por supuesto lo vale! Tratare de mantenerme fuerte…si no salgo en tres horas….tendrás que hablar con mi mama…"

"ella me matara…"

"ella lo entenderá…" mal se mordió el labio y asintió, ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por su pequeña….porque no al revés?

"muy bien."dio la vuelta agarro algo y le entrego la poción."no la tomes inmediatamente, pídele a tu madre un hechizo para encontrar a rumpel, y…trata de hacerlo un dia, que estés absolutamente tranquilo, un día sin peleas, sin nada que pueda siquiera hacerte dudar…."

El asintió y salio.

Una semana después. Ese día llego, el cerro la puerta de su cuarto, avisando que la tomaría y necesitaba tranquilidad, Regina dudo pero robin la convenció.

El suspiro….realmente lograría vencer sus miedos?...ya no importaba, lo intentaría.

Se tomo de un trago la poción, mientras tenia puesto un collar con un hechizo localizador.

Entonces todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar frio, casi como los castillos de ingrid…solo que…era simplemente diferente.

Sabia como funcionaba el hechizo, brillaba mas cuando estabas mas cerca….el problema era que no sabia donde ir, todo era oscuridad, nada de fuego, nada de luna….

"Henry…" el se dio vuelta asustado.

Vio a ….el?"que…que?...

"yo soy tu…"el pensó para sus adentros una típica respuesta sarcástica de su madre….pero simplemente trago saliva.

"que haces aquí!?...y mi abuelo?"

"realmente quieres ver a ese cobarde?"

"si! Es el único que pude ayudarme!"

El otro Henry sonrio"seguro?...lo que quieres no es a emma de vuelta?"chasqueo los dedos y en el suelo apareció una emma confundida.

El se resistió…eso no era real! O si? " no es real!"

"Henry! Que diablos haces aquí chico!? Le dije a Regina que te cuidara y estas aquí! "Henry dudo, sonaba tan a ella…

"mama, ella no sabe que…diablos! No eres emma!"gruño.

"que?...de que hablas Henry?"esa emma se veía confundida.

"tu..tu.."miro al otro Henry" no te creo.

El otro Henry sonrio y chasqueo los dedos de nuevo.

"Henry!?"una Regina lo miraba preocupada y corrió a abrazarlo"que diablos haces aquí!? Si lo hubiera sabido nunca te dejaría venir! Maldición!"Regina vio a emma y dio pasos hacia atrás" que hace ella aquí?...pero ella…"

"Regina estoy bien! No soy oscura…"

"co ... como ..." miro a Henry.

"mama…no lo se yo…"no no! Esas no eran sus madres diablos! "no te creo!"

El otro Henry se puso serio"seguro?...lo que are no te convendrá, aun estas a tiempo…"

"no! Yo solo vine aquí por una razón, salvar a mi madre! No me quedare, ni aunque pueda vivir con versiones falsas de ellas.

El otro Henry sonrio y chasqueo los dedos, convirtiendo a sus madres en oscuras.

"ma ... mamas?"

El veía asustado a la reina malvada y a la oscura.

"tu!, tu que me odiaste cuando te amaba! Tu, eres el pequeño diablo que me hizo convertir en buena! Tu, tu eres el que me desprecio aun sabiendo que te amaba mas que nada en este maldito mundo!"Regina creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo.

"mama!"Henry apenas la esquivo.

"por tu culpa mi vida dejo de ser normal! Tu llegaste y me pusiste el maldito poder de la salvadora! Sabes acaso lo difícil que es ello!"emma gruño y también le lanzo una bola de fuego.

Regina la imito. Henry trataba de esquivarlas todas, pero un par lo quemaron.

Ya estaba en el suelo rendido y Regina se acerco.

"como disfrutare esto…"sonrió y le arranco el corazón.

Pero Henry tenia ventaja sobre ella, porque Regina lo empezó a querer aun siendo la reina malvada…."mama…te amo…"

La reina malvada se le quedo mirando.

Emma se acerco y le saco el corazón de las manos"que haces!? Ya mátalo!"

Regina asintió aun en trance, mirá el corazón de nuevo y se lo quedo mirando.

El no sabia que era real o no, solo que hizo que su madre cambiara de nuevo.

Regina se dio vuelta y le lanzo una bola de fuego a emma que callo al piso, pues no se lo esperaba. Regina camino hacia ella y le aplasto el corazón.

Henry miraba todo eso asustado…pues no entendia que acababa de pasar.

Regina s dio vuelta y lo miro, haciendo un hechizo y sacan doce la ropa de reina malvada, volviendo a su buena Regina.

"mama?"el ya no entendía nada. Su madre le coloco de nuevo el corazón.

"felicidades Henry, venciste a la oscuridad…"gruño..

"y porque no estas feliz?"el dudaba.

"Henry danil mills! me engañaste! Casi te mato por encapricharte en venir! Imagínate si nunca me decías eso, yo te hubiera matado y…"

"woaw suenas como mi madre…"acaso era enserio su Regina?.

"lo soy ¡!"rolo los ojos.

"que!?..."entro en pánico…" eso quiere decir…como…llegaste!...yo…mj no mates a mal…fue mi culpa yo…

Regina rio entre dientes" tranquilo Henry solo soy una proyectacion de tu madre, no soy ella, al terminar esto ella no recordara nada…."lo miro seriamente" aunque me voy a empeñar en que lo sepa! Estarás castigado un mes jovencito!.

El se le quedo mirando" puedes por favor no decirle!?"le hizo puchero sabiendo como funcionaba en ella.

"oh maldito niño! Tu sabes que tengo todos los sentimientos de tu madre!"gruño" bien! No le dire, le diras tu"sonrio triunfante.

"pero…"

"pero nada! Le diras, o yo le dire, ahora vamos a ver al cobarde de rumpel!"

Agarro su mano y lo arrastro.

Entonces llegaron a otro cuarto.

"donde estamos?"

"es otra habitación…una sobre tus peores temores…"levanto sus hombros..

"o no…"se puso palido.

"porque?"…Regina levanto una ceja al entender la reacción de su hijo.

Estaban ella y robin, haciéndolo en la cama.

"Henry….tienes miedo a encontrarnos haciéndolo?"rio entre dientes.

Henry todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados."no solo eso…."

"definitivamente le tengo que decir a Regina que le de una charla a este chico"susurro vio aparecer de las mantas la cabeza de emma.

"Henry….que mas cosas pervertidas imaginas?"levanto la ceja.

"yo…"

Aquella Regina, al parecer lo vio y sonrio…se levanto como dios la trajo al mundo, y fue hacia el."hola Henry…quieres…"

"mama!"grito y se tapo los ojos.

La Regina rolo los ojos y saco una bola de fuego quemando a todos.

Pero entonces alguien aparecio…

De nuevo ella y emma oscuras?...parece que el niño es a lo que mas teme… aparte de…rio.

Ella se puso delante de Henry y las mato de nuevo.

"ya vamos…"  
"dime que no hay otra habitación…"le preguntaba Henry con la cara mas blanca que el papel.

"pues no, tenemos que encontrar a rumpel.

"para que sepas…nunca nunca había pensado en…..ni mucho menos en que ….me pregunten a unirme…"dijo colorado.

"tranquilo Henry" rio" esos son miedos que nunca imaginamos que tenemos…que se elaboran en lo mas profundo de nuestro cerebro, puedo entenderlo…pero la parte final…en la que me levanto….eso si no me lo esperaba "levanto una ceja.

"no te rias mama!"Refunfuño" tan solo vamos a encontrarlo, que le dije a mas que si en tres horas no volvía avise a mi madre…

Ella asintió y se encaminaron.

El collar brillaba mas y mas fuerte, y entraron a una habitación…donde lo vieron…

"abuelo!" ahora entendía…rumpel nunca venció sus demonios, por eso no despertó, había una belle besando a will diciendo que lo odiaba, un neal diciendo que fue un cobarde, mal padre, y que murió por su culpa, y un peter pan, diciendo que nunca lo quiso, que fue el peor hijo nunca, y rumpel estaba en el medio, llorando con los oídos tapados y meciéndose como un niño asustadizo.

"mama…"Henry vio esa escena y le impacto.

Regina asintió, agarro la mano de Henry mas fuerte, y se encaminaron hacia el mientras ella eliminaba a todos sus demonios.

Luego le tendieron la mano a rumpel que dejo de llorar y se levanto.

"Henry! Que haces aquí?" luego miro a Regina "Regina?"

"yo tome una poción para buscarte, necesitamos tu ayuda…emma es la nueva oscura!"

"pero la poción…solo la pueden tomar almas puras, y"

Henry rolo los ojos" yo lo tome, ella era uno de mis demonios, que veci, y volvió a ser buena…y me reto…"rio.  
"que?".

Regina rolo los ojos "soy una proyección de regina, que al volver olvidara todo…salvo que lo quiera recordar…"le clavo la vista a henry.

"bueno bueno….abuelo vienes con nosotros?"

Rumpel dudaba"chico, quisiera ayudarte pero no puedo despertar…"

Henry se enojo"" volviste a ser el mismo cobarde! Necesitamos tu ayuda! Maldición abuelo, no tienes magia,pero tienes conocimiento, fuerza! Necesitamos tu ayuda, pero lo debi suponer, es estúpido haber venido.

Se dio la vuelta y Regina lo siguió.

"¡Enrique!"

El se dio vuelta furioso.

"si vuelvo….me perdonaran?" lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

"si no escapas, si…"

El sonrio y cerro los ojos.

Vio a belle hablándole al lado de la camilla y empezó a moverse, y pronto abrió los ojos..

"Rumpel ..."

Henry y Regina vieron como desaparecio.

"mama…como regreso?"

"tienes que pensar en lo que mas quieres de allí, luego apareceras en tu habitación.

El asintió y cerro los ojos para volver a abrirlos.

"le dicen?"

"quieres que le diga?"

"será mucho mas fácil con recuerdos, aun cuando me rete.

Regina asintió y desaparecio.

El sabia que en estos momentos su madre estaría como loca buscándolo , sonrio, realmente quería volver.

Cerro los ojos y vio su casa, con roland que era como su hermanito menor, robin, que logro perdonarlo…su madre, sus abuelos, garfio…y emma, tenia que volver a salvarla….y en su mente aparecio otra cara…

Sonrio, y empezó a abrir los ojos.

...

Lo primero que vio fue a su madre caminar de un lado a otro muy nerviosa.

"mama?"

Regina paro y corrió a abrazarlo.

Luego lo miro furiosa."Henry Daniel mills! Usted es un inconsciente!.

"mama…lo siento mucho, pero lo conseguimos!"

Regina trago saliva." Sabes que recuerdo todo?"  
Henry trago saliva"si…pero no tendras ahora la charla verdad?"la miraba con pánico y regina rio.

"no mi pequeño príncipe, no ahora "rio" vamos al hospital, rumpel despertó.

El asintió y se paro, dejando ver su brazo completamente quemado.

"dios mio"Regina entro en pánico"yo te hice eso?"

El no había notado, hasta que su madre lo señalo, y un dolor intenso lo recorrio.

"yo…no eras tu mama…" pero Regina no escuchaba. Agito su mano y pronto su brazo entero sano.

"gracias ma…"antes que dijera nada ella se poof al mausoleo.

Allí se puso a llorar, si no tendría los recuerdos, podría culpar a otro, pero fue su culpa! Su culpa que su hijo este herido! Si no fuera por ella, el estaría perfectamente sano! Por dios…ella amaba a henry, pero nunca quiso que la vea como reina malvada….pero sucedió…y lo lastimo, y emma no estaba para consolarlo….

"mama?"

Ella levanto la vista y lo vio."Henry?"  
"mama, no es tu culpa…eran mis peores miedos y…"

"yo soy tu peor miedo Henry?"

"no mama…yo…es que nunca antes….vi oscuras a ti y a emma…me asustaba….ya no.

"Henry…"  
"me gustas como buena y como mala mama, y si me hiciste daño es mi culpa…yo quise ir allí.

Ella sonrio y lo abrazo." realmente lo siento cariño, ahora vamos con rumpel.

Se poof a el hospital.

Entraron en la habitación donde belle estaba con los ojos llorosos y con rumpel despierto.

"Enrique.."

"abuelo…"

"dime en que puedo ayudarte?"

"necesitamos un portal para ir a camelot"  
"Camelot? ... no querras VER una merlin no?"

"exactamente a ese queremos ver….sabes algo?" Regina indago.

"no…lo siento, seria de mas ayuda si tuviera mi magia"  
"no es que cualquiera puede aprender a hacer magia?"Henry pregunto.

"no Henry, la puede aprender cualquiera, que tenga descendencia mágica, o magia en su sangre… yo no la tengo, la concegui por la oscuridad…"

"mi abuela tampoco la tenia…"

"ella si la tenia, solo que fue un caso especial, siempre se creyo menos, y tenia la magia tan tan oculta, que tuvo que sacarla con todo su odio….a veces se saca la magia con emociones" reparo Regina.

"si, y tu probablemente tienes magia…"

Henry levanto una ceja "si eso es verdad…podría aprender verdad!?"miro a Regina

"no!"miro asesina mente a rumpel.

"si, si puede, de hecho seria de gran utilidad….tu le podrias enseñar.."  
ella dudo…"bien!...pero tendras que hacerme caso, en cuanto empieces como tu madre…"suspiro."ve a fuera Henry, debo hablar a solas con rumpel.

"bien.

Salio.

"rumpel…que le pasara a emma….podra luchar?"

"podrá….pero….realmente, la oscuridad ganara…y sentirá necesidad de matar, odio hacia la gente….y a las personas que mas amas no sabras como querer….

Ella asintió…

Henry escuchaba tras la puerta, asi que su madre….no lo sabra querer?...

"hola…"

El se asusto y dejo de escuchar, cuando…

"oh! Jessica…eres tu…"sonrio embobada mente.

El era el único que sabia de ella.

"a quien espiabas?"

"a mi madre y mi abuelo…"demonios…

"puedo conocerlos!"sonrio…

"no es que no quiera…..pero…jessi….no se si es buen momento, no quiero presentarle a mi novia a…"no de nuevo,…

"novia?"ella sonrio.

"pues….eres…eres mi novia?"se mordio el labio.

"claro…pero…henry, ya sabes lo que te pedi! Necesito ayuda, la otra vez queme todo…."se veía asustada.

"jessi….esta bien, le pedire a mi madre que te entrene también, okay?"

"si…y, vi a mi tio will …el aun no sabe que estoy aquí no?!"

"no…pero deberías….deberia saber lo que pasa con Alicia…."

Ella asintió"mi madre murió Henry, mi padre también, también mi tia ana…..no me queda nada…el se fue cuando las cosas no empeoraban….porque se peleo con ana, pero no sabe que murió…"se mordio el labio.

"quien murió?"Regina salía y vio a la muchacha.

"yo…mj….murio mi…mi tia…"jessica miro el piso…no estaba lista para conocer a su suegra.

"oh….no te he visto antes….conoces a mi hijo?"levanto una ceja, estaba sospechando.

"si…es…es el único que conozco aquí.."

Henry quería que la tierra lo tragara, su madre no era tonta, ataría cabos.

"a si?...y que edad tienes?"

"15 tambien…"se mordio el labio.

Regina quería reir…seria su novia?""a si?...y…de donde eres? Y hace cuanto estas aquí?...

"de ... de .." miro un suplicante Henry.

"es de las maravillas…y hace unos meses"  
"o si?...pues tenemos a dos que son de allí, tal ves los conozcas y…"

"no!.

"porque no querida?"esto era lo mas divertido que le pasaba en mucho tiempo.

"porque…no…yo…no quiero hablar con nadie de allí…me escape.

"para ello se necesita un portal…"

"si…"

"como viniste?"

"con conejo…el me trajo.

"conejo?"esto si le interesaba"y tus padres cariño?

"murieron…"  
"donde estas viviendo?"

"en….el hotel grannis´s.

"no pareces tener dinero querida…."realmente miro a su hijo asesina mente y el se puso nervioso igual que ella.

"no…no lo tengo, un amigo me lo consiguió…"ahora jessica pensó bien lo de conocer a su suegra….no era una buena idea…

"dijiste que solo conocías a Henry aquí..:"levanto la ceja…ella no era tonta.

"yo…solo lo conozco a el…"se mordio el labio…

"mama…yo…le dije a ruby que la dejara, que era amiga mia…

"Henry Daniel mills….pagaste con mi dinero?"fruncio el ceño.

"te lo devolveré!..pero….yo...la quería ayudar…

Ella quería estar enojada, pero simplemente no podía, su hijo tuvo buenas intenciones.

Suspiro" porque no me pediste que se quedara en casa?

"tu ya tenias problemas,…y vinieron roland y robin…"  
"mientras no uses mi dinero….puede quedarse…

Jessica se había perdido. No entendía de que hablaban ahora.

"puede?"Henry sonrió, olvidando que su novia viviría con el.

"puede, dormirá en tu habitación y tu en el sillón.

Entonces entendió "o deje señora, yo…no me importa el sillón….seria mucho mas cómodo que lo que estuve durmiendo últimamente…

"pero…"  
"no, enserio. Yo….realmente….no podría hacer eso…deje a henry en su cuarto.

Regina sonrio….definitivamente había algo allí….esa chica era un misterio, que solo Henry conocía…

"bien. Sofá o cama, por mi es lo mismo, pero….en algún momento tendrás que contarme que ocultas …."

"jessica…"  
"jessica…bonito nombre…" rio para sus adentros.

Al salir se dirigieron a la mansión mills

Jesicca tenia el pelo castaño, ojos cafes…realmente le recordaba a ella de joven.

"bueno jessica…este es nuestro hogar… te dejare con Henry, tengo que preparar la cena, Henry muéstrale la casa.

"mamá si."

Apenas se fue Henry rio y agarro por la cintura a jessica.

"henry! Cuidado! Tu madre podría volver…"se mordio el labio.

"oh…ella lo entenderá…fue la reina malvada…pero es una gran madre ahora…"rio y la beso.

Regina miraba a escondidas y rio. Ella acertó, su hijo salía con jessica.

Alguien la agarro por detrás y la dio vuelta.

"robin…"jadeo.

El tomo sus labios."que espías?

"a Henry y su novia…"rio y robin asomo la cabeza y vio el beso.

"ohh ..."

"vivirá con nosotros, tengo que vigilar la….ella sabe algo sobre portales….y de el país de las maravillas.

"quieres hablar con will? El vivió allí…"

"no, tengo la sensación de que jessi no lo quiere ver….no se porque…"

"uh…supongo que hablaras con ella verdad?

"cuando me tome confianza si…pero ahora, a ver si me sueltas!"rio"tengo una cena que preparar, ve a por roland.

Se puso en la cocina a hacer lasaña, luego de muchos años practicando, le salía exquisita.

"puedo ayudar?"

Ella se dio vuelta y vio a jessica con una coleta alta, y ropa suya.

"woaw….mi camisa te queda muy bien…"vio como jessi se sonrojo.

"Henry me lo dio…si le molesta yo…"

"no cariño, tengo ropa de sobra, esta bien…pero si no tenias ropa con que te vestías antes?"  
levanto los hombros"ropa de ruby….no hablábamos mucho, pero tenia buen gusto.

"ohh bueno,su ropa es menos formal…"rio al recordar los short y camisas cortas.

"o dios no! Usaba la mas decente"jessica rio.

"esta bien, ven a ayudarme, estoy haciendo lasaña.

"oh… que bien.

Se arremango, se puso el delantal. Y se a ayudar.

"jessica, quienes era tus padres?"

"yo…."suspiro" Alicia y Cyrus…."

"que haces aquí jessica?"

"mis padres le dijeron a conejo que me llevara lejos….muy lejos, y llegue a storybrooke…pero vi como morían mis padres…y anastasia mi tia….por protegerme…

"will…tu lo conoces verdad?"dejo de cortar y la miro, ya que jessi empezó a lagrimear.

"si…es mi tio, se fue por una pelea con ana no quiero decirle que murió…cuando se fue, las cosas no eran tan malas…pero…los buenos ganaron….pero murieron, y ahora no tengo a nadie…"lloro y regina dejo el cuchillo y la abrazo.

"oye pequeña…te aria bien hablar con will….es tu familia no?

"si…quiero decir, es amigo de mis padres desde hace mucho…y mi tia….siempre la quise, ella tenia magia, y me estaba enseñando a manejar la, cuando todo ocurrió…

"oh….yo puedo enseñarte….se magia.."sonrio y aparecio un jugo.

"woaw…"

"jessica….puede conejo ayudarnos?

"no lo creo, no podemos comunicarnos con el….aunque…debe…debe…."una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

"que es lo que paso?

"jafar se libero de la botella, ya que alguien asi lo pidió, y volvió a por todos….al principio, se hizo pasar por otro, y tubo como enamorada a ana, claro esta que era magia…pero will no lo sabia, asi que se fue….y luego ana salio del trance, y le pidió a conejo que nos trajera a las maravillas.

Entonces, mis padres intentaron luchar, pero….jafar gano….me secuestro…intente usar la poca magia que ana me enseño…pero no me salía….y cuando iba a lastimarme, ella se puso delante de mi…y…y…"lagrimas recorrían sus ojos" murió…yo me salve y corrí con mis padres…pero jafar apareció, hizo magia….y pronto mato a mi madre….mi padre llamo a conejo, y dijo que me ponga a salvo….que nunca vuelva a las maravillas. Entonces el creo el portal y entre en el mismo momento que mi padre murió…

Regina apretó el abrazo.

"murieron como héroes y tu estas a salvo…"  
"lo se…aun los extraño…  
"tienes que contarle a will, se merece saberlo…"  
"pero el aquí estuvo con belle.."

"y?"  
jessica suspiro.

"esta bien, le contare.

"jessica ..."

"si?

"sales con Henry?" se dio la vuelta ya que sabia que la pobre muchacha estaba colorada.

"yo…si…no….claro que…"  
Regina rio"esta bien, lo suponía…bienvenida a la familia…"se dio vuelta y vio lo desconcertada que estaba la chica"me cuidas la salsa?" asintió y ella fue a buscar a robin.

"cariño…"  
"si?"  
"puedes llamar a will….debe saber que su sobrina esta aquí…"

El se quedo desconcertado pero asintió.

Agarro el teléfono y marco.

"¿será?"

"que pasa?"

"quieres venir a cenar?"

"de verdad amigo?...estoy con rubes…"

"es importante…"

"bien, en media hora estoy alla.

Corto.

"ya viene su majestad. "Regina rio y lo beso.

Amaba a ese hombre, no importa que se interponga, lo superarían.

Ella lo beso y volvió a la cocina cuando…

Henry estaba sentado en una silla, con jessi arriba besándose, nada malo ,solo cariñoso.

Ella suspiro….y pensar que hace poco era un pequeño, un pequeño que de amarla paso a odiarla y luego a quererla de nuevo….

"hey Henry ..."

"si cariño?"

"tu madre es agradable…"Regina sonrio desde la puerta.

"si, supongo que si…esta bastante feliz hoy….normalmente esta deprimida tratando de ocultar su tristeza por lo de emma y por lo de zelena…"

"ohh…cierto que me contaste que tu tia estaba embarazada…"

"si….pero lo lleva bastante bien, por ello perdone a robin.."

Jessi sonrio y acomodo su nariz en su cuello" quisiera de vuelta a mi madre Henry…a mi tia, a mi padre….no tengo a nadie…"  
"conociste a mi abuela?"

"cora?...mmm no, cuando yo nací, la maldición ya estaba echada…pero a mi tia, ella fue quien le enseño.

"Oh…"

Regina decide que es hora de llamar si no quiere que la comida se queme.

"mmj…"toca la puerta y jessi se levanta de las piernas de Henry como un rayo, y se sonroja.

"lo siento yo…."  
"tranquila jessi, sigue a mí no me molesta, solo no quiero que la comida se queme.

Henry se sorprendió. Su madre actuaba muy bien con todo esto….sabía que cuando emma vuelva y se entere lo burlaría a muerte…

Ellos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales pero sentados en dos sillas.

"bien… la comida ya esta, Henry llama a roland.

El asintió y corrió arriba.

"Regina ..."

"si cariño?"  
"de verdad no te molesta que salga con Henry?"

"no, me alegra y mucho, tu eres hermosa, y buena persona…te lo mereces"sonrio y toco el timbre.

Ella fue a abrir sabiendo quien era.

"will…"  
"Regina, el ladron me invito, me dejas pasar o…" Regina se corrió y will, llego a ver a jessi que quería subir las escaleras rápido.

"jessica!"

Ella se freno y dio la vuelta"will...

"que haces aquí!? Como están todos?, y ana!?"el palidecio.

Jessi miro a Regina y esta asintió."will…todos murieron…."

El palidecio aun mas…"como que…

"se enfrentaron a jafar…los mato."jessi dijo

Jessi suspiro cuando Henry se acerca con roland en la mano.

"que pasa?...will?"miro a su madre enojado.

"Henry…ven a la cocina por favor…"Regina noto el enojo de su hijo.

El la siguió.

"mama! Como se te ocurre?"

"hable antes con ella henry! Me conto su historia…yo creo que eso es algo que will tenia que saber!es el único que le queda después de todo."

"mama….porque no dejaste que ella decidiera…"

"porque a veces necesitamos un empujon, ahora volvamos.

Al volver la escena era la misma, jessi en la escalera, mirando a will en shock, will casi en la puerta, mirando a jessica, también en shock.

"chicos….porque no se sientan?"Regina intervino y los asintieron.

Cuando estuvieron mas tranquilos, empezaron las preguntas.

"y ana?" se Miro un jessi.

"murió, me defendió de jafar cuando me secuestro…"se mordio el labio, aun sentía culpa por ello.

"y…cyrus, Alice!?"

"murieron…defendiéndome…"una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, y Henry le agarro la mano.

"como llegaste aquí?"

"conejo me trajo…no se donde esta ahora.

"desde hace cuanto jessi?"

"desde hace unos meses…no quería verte, me dolia mucho…"

Will se paro y se agarro la cabeza.

"jessi! Por dios…no nos queda nadie…."

"no…solo nosotros…"  
will sonrio"tu te quedas en esta casa?"

"si…"

"yo tengo una…si quieres, puedes venir…"

Ella miro a Henry…realmente, no quería estar con will, ella apenas lo estaba superando, y ahora vivir con el seria como recordarlo siempre.

"no will, creo que la niña esta mejor aquí, tal vez en un tiempo….por ahora, dejala aquí con Henry, puedes visitarla cuando quieras"Regina intervino entendiendo la cara de jessi.

"bien…ahora si me disculpan…ya no tengo hambre"los saludo y se retiro.

"yo tampoco…."

"cariño tienes que comer…"Regina realmente se preocupaba por esa niña.

"no….muchas gracias, solo quiero….estar sola….donde queda el baño?"

"arriba a la izquierda, segunda puerta, la toalla roja es tuya" se mordio la lengua al ver la cara que puso jessi al decir rojo.

"roja….reina roja….ana…"sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y corrió arriba.

"Henry ... perseguirlo.

El asintió y corrió arriba.

Regina se tiro al sillón.

Aun debía alimentar a robin roland y a Henry, hacer la cama de jessi y llamar a nieve.

Tenia mucho sueño, había sido un dia largo.

Agito la mano y la mesa estaba puesta, la agito de nuevo y la cama se hizo, y luego agarro el teléfono.

Marco y llamo.

"hola?"David contesto.

"hola David?, y nieve?"

"oh Regina, esta en la cama….como siempre desde que sucedió…"

"dile que estamos mas cerca…que conseguiremos abrir el portal…cueste lo que cueste o el tiempo que lleve.

"gracias regina….realmente, no tenias porque…."  
"si si tengo, estoy aquí solo por ella, la salvare, cueste lo que cueste.

"gracias, muchas gracias Regina…pero si podrias levantar a nieves….esta muy deprimida…."

"claro, mañana paso por allí."

"gracias, adiós."

Corto y se paro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que hace rato no veía a roland.

Lo busco por la cocina, baño, comedor….su habitación, patio y nada.

"¡Enrique!"

El bajo la escalera"que mama?"

"y roland?"

"no lo se, cuando baje se quedo por aquí…."

Su cara palidecio, no podia perder a su hijo!"no esta…."

Henry entendio"voy por mi abrigo, y le digo a jessi que este atenta por si lo ve."

Regina asintió. Robin llegaría en un rato, como sheriff tuvo que salir a atrapar a algún ladron.

Se movia para todos lados, no podía perderlo!

Henry bajo y corrieron al auto.

"donde puede ir?"Regina suspiro pero una idea se le ocurrio.

"al bosque…"

Arrancaron y se fueron.

Al llegar bajaron y encendieron linternas.

"roland!"

"roland!"gritaban sin parar.

Cuando estaban por darse por vencidos, vieron una pequeña sombra contra un árbol y Regina corrió allí.

"roland!"

Lo abrazo y vio que el niño lloraba.

"que pasa hijo?" Henry se quedo observando lo maternal que era su madre con roland.

"tu trajiste a otra chica a casa! No me quieres mas…." Lloro mas fuerte.

Regina miro a Henry."no cariño, esa niña no tenia hogar, ni familia, solo fui buena, pero te quiero mucho mucho miel, nunca te remplazare.

Le beso la frente.

"seguro?"

"segurísima" sonrió y le tendió la mano" eso si! No vuelvas a escaparte jovencito!, ya tuve bastante con uno" miro a Henry que reia.

" lo siento mama… no lo are mas.

"muy bien"sonrio y lo alzo.

Subieron al auto y regresaron a casa.

Al abrir la puerta estaba robin paseando de un lado a otro y jessi sentada en una silla.

"regina!...roland…uff que paso?"

Regina dejo en el suelo a roland"nada cariño, ya esta aquí, no importa"

Robin sonrio y la atrajo hacia el.

Las piernas de Regina quedaron dentro de las suyas, en una posición difícil de salir, y la beso.

Ella sonrio, amaba a ese hombre.

"vamos a cenar?"

Henry dijo evitando mirar la escena romántica.

"si."

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Regina sirvió y empezaron a comer.

Realmente tenia una familia, con jessi incluida…no quería que las cosas cambien con la llegada del bebe, sabia que era una criatura inocente, que no la podía culpar….pero aun asi.

Al recoger de la mesa Henry estaba por irse a su cuarto…"Henry, puedes ver alguna película con jessi, no debe saber ni que son, además tu compañía la ayudara…hay pochoclo en el estante"sonrio y subio con roland en brazos seguida por robin.

Lo arropo y fueron a la cama.

Regina se metio pero robin seguía fuera, estaba prácticamente haciendo un estriptis

"ohh ya ven a la cama…"

"que pasa majestad?...esta hot?"

Regina se lamió los labios, robin quería jugar…jugara "no, claro que no ladron"

"segura?...ni siquiera al ver estos musculos?" se saco la remera.

A Regina se le paro el corazón, claro que estaba excitada! Nunca lo diría.

Se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda murmurando"he visto mejores.

Robin levanto una ceja y se tiro a la cama, la atrajo hacia el y le mordió la oreja, palpo su pecho, y cuando tenia a Regina a punto la soltó, se dio vuelta murmurando "he visto mejores.

"o no ladron! No calientes la pava si no la usaras…"levanto una ceja y se lanzo sobre el besándolo, amaba a ese ladron….que nunca podría decir que le robo el corazon, porque ella misma se lo entrego.

Al dia siguiente en la casa de los encantadores.

"como estas nieve?"realmente le preocupaba su hijastra.

"bien…supongo, solo trato de no pensar, en mi hija…en como será ahora…"sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"calla nieve, lo lograremos, ahora estoy tras conejo, puede crear portales….trajo a will y jessi.

"y como lo conseguirás?!"

"no lo se…tarde o temprano , pero lo aremos.

Sonrio y se fue.

Ella lo lograría, superaría todo los obstáculos.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE ENCANTADO:

Emma estaba en la cárcel, aun luchaba, quería pensar el la gente que quería….que amaba,

Gritaba sin piedad, sentía como la oscuridad ganaba….no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo así, tal vez una semana…tal vez un mes….

"los amo! Soy la salvadora! No oscura…no oscura!" lagrimas caían por sus ojos, era una sensación horrible, cada recuerdo feliz, se volvia negro, cada pequeño desagrado, se volvia odio, las tristezas rencor….ella se aferraba a un único recuerdo….  
"Henry…" aun no se lo podían quitar….pero entonces dio un grito desgarrador, odiaba a ese pequeño, que le puso el peso de la salvadora….

Se miro a si misma, hizo magia y se cambio.

Llevaba ropa negra de cuero, la cara mas blanca, labios rojos, y el pelo recogido en un rodete.

Sonrio. El guardia se acerco. Sintió ganas inmensas de matarlo.

"quien eres?"

Sonrio"emma swan" estiro la mano y arranco el corazón aplastándolo.

Sonrio, sabia lo que acababa de pasar….se volvió oscura…

Solo tenia que liberarse de aquella horrible prisión…y buscaría venganza….de esos padres que la dejaron dentro de un maldito armario cuando era bebe.

 **omg! bueno debo decir que fue un capitulo emocionante!**

 **ohh eso si, desde aquí, tengo todo escrito, pero lo tendre que rescribir, ya que creí que del bosque encantado a camelot se necesitaba portal n.n**


	10. capitulo 10 un viaje y una rosa

cap 10:

Cinco meses después…..

Regina abrió la puerta a los encantadores, con garfio.

Ya estaban Henry, jessi, robin, belle, rumpel y will.

Con esos tres últimos las cosas aun eran tensas.

henry y jessi yo no ocultaban que salían. Aún era incomodo besarse en público, pero lo hacían.

Luego de dos meses jessi fue a vivir con will y ahora los dos están mucho mejor.

"muy bien…ya no se me ocurre nada, nada de nada, will me dijo que conejo solo aparece, no se puede llamar, y no creo que aparezca…así que necesitamos otra opción." Regina dijo.

"probaron con la puerta?"rumpel comento.

"por la que se fueron elsa y anna?...no, pensé que solo iba a arandelle "Regina estaba en duda.

"no, sirve para ir al lugar que uno desea…"  
Regina se ilumino" entonces no perdamos tiempo, iré a buscar la daga y vamos!"

Todos sonrieron.

"solo vamos los que vamos a ir "dijo David" belle busca a ruby y a la abuelita, las necesitamos, tambien a gruñon y a campa con el hada azul.

Ella asintió y se fue.

Regina salió de la biblioteca con la daga.

"mama, yo y jessi iremos verdad?"

"hijo…no creo que…"

"mama! Yo quiero ir! Quiero ver a mi madre…"

"Pero….yo…"

"mama…"

"bien, pero aras lo que digo, si digo corran, corran!"

"bien." Henry le sonrió a jessi, había vencido.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa del difunto aprendiz. Ruby, la abuelita, las hadas y gruñón llegaron.

"bien Regina, ahora, ábrelo como lo hicieron con la caja" dirigía rumpel.

Ella asintió y lo hizo….pero no sucedió como esperaban, en vez de crear un portal, todo se volvió blanco…..

…

Todo era confuso, Regina abrió lentamente los ojos.

Se paro y vio a gente, que se supone que no tenia que traer…

"ROBIN.."

"estas bien?"  
"si si…pero el portal…trajo a todos."  
"quieres decir…"

Ella asintió" vamos a buscarla.

Salieron corriendo, habían caído en un bosque, y el portal había traído su casa, la del aprendiz, y grannis´s, la casa de nieve, y la tienda de gold.

"robin es inútil! No encontraremos a zelena…hagamos un hechizo localizador.

Se dirigieron a su casa, que aún no entendían como estaba allí.

Regina suspiro y agarro el collar de zelena. lo hechizo y se pusieron en marcha.

Aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer, pero primero tenían que encontrarla.

Entonces escucharon gritos agudos y empezaron a correr.

"zelena!"robin grito al verla tirada en el piso agarrándose el estómago.

"robin…regina…"lágrimas caían por sus ojos" la bebe llegara..

"pero falta un mes!"robin miraba a Regina.

"puede ser por el viaje….voy a buscar a Víctor, quédate con ella.

Estaba por correr cuando…"Regina…"ella se dio vuelta y vio a zelena en el piso"no…no…."

"no que?"

"no lo llames…"  
"estas loca!? Si no lo llamo no nacerá zelena!"

"por ello….si nace, me la quitaran…"mas lagrimas caían" por favor…se que no tengo derecho, pero…"

Eso casi la mata, Regina esperaba que zelena no se encariñara con el bebe…ahora se volvería buena…y tal vez….se quede con robin….

Suspiro, debe dejar de pensar cosas tan tontas!" nadie te lo quitara zelena…te lo dije antes, y te lo digo ahora, él bebe es tuyo y de robin…no interferiré, amo a robin y estaré con el…pero no seré una madre para su hijo…"a ella le dolían más las palabras que a robin" ahora con permiso…hay que asistir a un parto.

Se poof donde victor. Al llegar lo llamo, y el aun confundido la siguió.

Al llegar victor siguió y ella paro en seco. Robin estaba al lado de zelena, con una mano en su estómago, mirándola, y sonriendo…igual ella…

Antes de que robin pueda decir algo, ella se fue corriendo.

"Regina!" dijo robin, pero ya era tarde, no podía oír.

Se sentó en un árbol, tenía que averiguar dónde estaban…abrían llegado a camelot?.

Suspiro y alguien apareció.

"Regina?"

"campanita…"

"que haces aquí…escuche que….ohh…"  
"si…soy una cobarde…no me pude quedar campa…"suspiro.  
"no eres cobarde, enfrentaste todo, es tu decisión estar ahora o no.

"lo soy! No paro de imaginarme y preocuparme, que robin seria más feliz con zelena!"

Campa rio "deja de decir estupideces tu eres mejor que ella….por lejos.

"no lo soy….yo también fui mala, también me empeñe en venganza….también ella puede cambiar…"  
"y según tú, serian la pareja perfecta no?"

"pues si….por lo menos zelena no hizo que le cortaran las alas a su amiga por ser cobarde, ni conocer a robin como cuarenta años más tarde por ello…"

"Regina…realmente, es mi culpa…quiero decir, yo quise ayudarte…pero no estabas lista, lo conociste en el momento que tenía que ser….estuve años odiándote….pero, fueron decisiones que decidí tomar, no puedo culparte, y menos tú debes culparte, porque si lo hubieras conocido, roland no abría nacido, tampoco estarías con Henry…"  
"supongo que si…."  
"te dejo Regina…"sonrió y se fue.

Ella decidió ir al parto, se estaba levantando cuando…"alto ahí!"

Se dio vuelta y un hombre la llevo contra el árbol"sal de aquí insolente! ¿Quién eres?"Regina grito enfadada.

"debo ser yo el que pregunte, quien eres tú!"

Regina sonrio "no has oído hablar de la reina malvada? "creo una bola de fuego y el hombre la solto.

"claro que si…crei que era un rumor….pero que hace la reina en camelot?"

"camelot?"lo consiguieron! Estaban allí "no es de tu incumbencia, pero manténgase alejado de mi y mis amigos.

"la reina malvada tiene amigos?"

"claro que si, pues ahora soy solo Regina…"

"bien solo Regina, soy Arturo…"

Ella se sorprendió"el rey Arturo?" levanto una ceja.

"pues yo creo que no hay otro…y con respecto a sus asuntos…debo preocuparme?"  
"para nada, no nos importa ni usted ni su reino, estamos buscando a alguien.

"escuche que los del bosque encantado ya no estaban estas tierras…debes haber usado un portal…"

"así fue."

"y porque estás aquí?"

"no le dije ya que no es de su incumbencia!?"Regina refunfuño

"no, usted dijo que no era mi incumbencia porque vino, yo pregunto porque está sola en el bosque…"Arturo sonrió pícaramente.

"me alejo, quería tranquilidad, y usted la arruino, ahora con permiso"

Se estaba por ir cuando Arturo la acorrala de nuevo. "se escapa mi reina?...que le da miedo?"

"nada, no le temo a nada, pero tengo que ir a un parto"

"un parto?"

"de mi hermana…"susurro para sus adentros "y mi pareja…

"ohh tiene una hermana…tan guapa como tu?"

"debo irme."

"Regina…"le tomo la mano." eres muy bella….nos veremos otra vez?"

Quería decirle que estaba con robin, que lo amaba…pero…"claro…."

Se poof a donde zelena y robin….

Tal vez acaba de cometer un terrible error.

…..

Ella tomo aire y se acercó, robin tomaba la mano de zelena mientras esta pujaba.

Se quedó parada, no sabía que hacer…sentía que sobraba…cuando….

"es una hermosa niña…" dijo victor sonriendo "Regina, puedes limpiarla con magia?"

Esta asintió y todos la miraron.

Victor se la dio y ella se quedó dos segundos mirando a la hermosa bebe, que nunca será de ella.

Tenía los ojos celestes, y el pelo colorado, como su madre, la nariz y la boca de robin.

La limpio y se la devolvió a victor.

Robin quiso decir algo pero Regina se fue.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Quería desaparecer, pero no supo dónde iba, y llego donde estaban nieve, encantador, garfio, Henry y jessi.

Henry estaba hablando con jessi cuando la vio "mama?"

Se levantó de un golpe y ella se largó a llorar.

Nunca había llorado en público, pero de repente no le importo. Henry la abrazaba y todo el resto los miraba.

"que paso mama?"

"nada….ya…ya nació"sus ojos se empañaron aún más" es una hermosa bebe, colorada….y de ojos celestes"

"oh…."

"zelena la quiere, la ama…"

Henry se le quedo mirando y le puso su frente contra la de ella" sabias que esto pasaría."

"lo se, solo que…trataba de hacerme la idea aun…"

Henry le sonrió.

"me la dejas Henry?" nieves se acercó.

"claro abuela "

Se alejo aun preocupado.

"hey, quieres hablar?"

"se lo dirás a mi madre? "rieron.

"no, ya no tengo 12 años"nieve se burlo

"oh, me alegra saberlo, si tuvieras hijos con esa edad me preocuparía.

"Regina, se muy bien, que cuando estas mal usas el sarcasmo como defensa…pero háblame, dime que te pasa."

Ella suspiro" robin se quedara con ella….yo lo vi, él le tocaba la panza, y le sonreía….se sonreían."

"es que estaban por tener un hijo Regina…es una alegría, aun cuando son dos personas que no se aman.

"lo se, se que exagero….pero gracias"sonrió.

"no, no exageras Regina…eres una mujer, que por fin demuestra sus sentimientos….habla con robin" nieve sonrió y se fue.

Regina suspiro, debía volver con robin.

Pero roland se soltó de will y corrió con ella.

"mama! Y mi papa?" ella trago saliva, dios que amaba que ese niño le dijera mama.

"tu papa esta…."que le explicaría al niño?, que su padre esta con la que se hizo pasar por su madre?, que está por tener un hermanito?", teniendo un bebe…"

"tendré un hermanito!?"

"tienes una hermosa hermanita "sonrio.

"pero, mi papa me dijo que cuando dos personas se aman, una saca panza, donde se guarda él bebe…y yo no te vi panza…."el pequeño le rompió el corazón.

"es que no solo es cuando se aman, miel, algunas veces, es cuando dos personas…."tienen sexo…pero no es apto para un niño" yo no puedo tener bebes, y…mi hermana si, así que tu papa tuvo un hijo con ella.

"pero es tu hijo?"el niño con hoyuelos le pregunto inocentemente

"es tan hijo mío como tú" sonrió, pero no lo sentía así.

"puedo ver a mi hermanita? "le sonrió, y se le hicieron sus hoyuelos, que le fue imposible negarse.

Asintió y lo cargo donde estaba zelena con robin.

"Regina…."robin sonrió. luego vio a roland y trago saliva

"quiere conocer a su hermanita…"

"o si claro, ven pequeño "sonrió y llevo a roland junto a la bebe.

"es muy bonita!"zelena sonrió" quien eres tu?" zelena miro a robin.

"es…es….la madre del bebe…"  
roland hizo puchero "la madre del bebe no es gina!?"

Regina vio el desastre aproximarse"no pequeño, pero si es tu hermana, y yo la voy a querer mucho.

Roland empezó a llorar"papa me dijiste que cuando dos personas se quieren, a una le sale panza donde esta él bebe! Tu no quieres a gina?"

Ahora era robin quien miraba a regina pidiendo ayuda, pero esta no se dio por aludida, quería saber la respuesta.

"hija, las cosas no son tan simples…yo….amo con todo mi corazón a regina…pero…pero…cuando estuvimos alejados, yo no creí verla más, y encargue un bebe con zelena…."

"ella es la que se hizo pasar por mama?"

Todos miraron asustados a regina "crei que le borraste los recuerdos…"robin murmuro.

"lo hice…"Regina estaba tan sorprendida como los demás.

"yo no me lo tome!"roland rio"

Todos lo miraron" como no lo tomaste miel?"

"no quería olvidar a mi mama, como ya la había olvidado…yo sabía que era, porque emma me dijo, que gina me daría algo para olvidar todo eso, entonces yo no lo tome, pero mi papa no debió encargar a mi hermanita con ella" frunció el ceño y señalo a zelena.

"roland…yo…yo…"se tocó la cabeza y suspiro, no tenía ninguna respuesta para su hijo.

"ya ven roland deja de comer la cabeza a tu padre"will dijo cuando llego con Henry, y jessi.

"mama…"Regina le sonrió a los chicos.

Todos se quedaron durante un rato en silencio observando a la bebe.

"como la llamaran? "Regina rompió el hielo y robin y zelena se miraron.

"no lo sabemos, se te ocurre algo zelena?" miro a la mujer que aun parecía hipnotizada por la niña.

"no"dijo y siguió arrullando a la bebe.

"podría ser rose…"acoto Henry.

Robin lo miro y sonrió "rose es perfecto, porque se te ocurrió?"

"porque mi mama es Regina, robin, R y R también roland…"levanto los hombros" supuse que quedaría bien no romper con ello.

Zelena se le quedo mirando y se mordió el labio, como conteniendo una blasfemia.

Regina se puso nerviosa" Henry, ella no es mi hija…en todo caso seria R y Z…."  
"no importa….rose es hermoso "dijo zelena.

Todos asintieron "hola rose…"Regina miraba a la bebe embobada.

"quieres cargarla? "Dijo zelena.

"yo…yo…..claro "sonrió cuando zelena se la dio en la mano.

"hola rose…soy…tu tia Regina…."rio, era muy complicado para explicarle a un bebe.

Sonrió y estuvo un rato meciéndola. Tal vez si le agarre cariño a esa hermosa pequeña…

"me la das?"robin le sonrió.

"oh…si claro."le sonrió y le paso a la niña, pero en ese lapsus que sus manos se tocaron, el la atrajo hacia sí y la beso.

"gracias" le susurró al oído.

Ella le sonrió" te dije que estaría contigo siempre…"le contesto susurrando.

El mantuvo a la niña en brazos, era hermosa.

Tanto como las dos hermanas.

Al rato, Henry y jessi se alejaron y Regina se quedó allí, sentada en una roca.

"vallamos a mi casa, puedes bañarte e ir a una cama…creo que estarás cansada.

Zelena asintió, tener a un bebe en el bosque no era su plan.

Se levantaron y Regina no olvido agarrar el collar. Los cuatro caminaron en silencio hasta la casa.

Robin entro con zelena y Regina se quedó afuera, ya que estaban todos discutiendo.

Se acercó y vio a gruñon gritar a nieve" solo unos afortunados pueden dormir en una cama! No creo que sea justo, nos tenemos que dividir!"

"woaw, que pasa aquí!?"Regina intervino.

"no pensamos dormir en el suelo cuando tú y otros tienen sus camas.

"oye! No es nuestra culpa que los haya traído el portal, pero bien, pueden dormir en grannis´s le diré que lo pago yo.

"no hay habitaciones para todos!"

Regina gruño" bien, will, jessi, ruby, Ashley, el hada azul, tink, David, nieve, neal, garfio, Ariel y su novio, maléfica, y Lily en mi casa, podemos poner bolsas de dormir, hay espacio, el resto en la casa de nieve y grannis´s.

Gruñon asintió.

Ella entro a la casa, tenía mucho que hacer para poner 13 bolsas de dormir y dos cunas…

Sabía que podía hacer que jessi duerma con Henry…pero realmente, podía confiar en ello?.

Era obvio que zelena tambien dormiría allí, nadie mas la querría, y no podía alejarla del bebe.

Decidió, que roland dormirá con Henry, jessi con zelena, rose en su cuarto, nieve, David, y neal en la biblioteca, y los demás en la sala.

Suspiro, fue a buscar a zelena para preguntarle si le molestaba dormir con jessi, cuando entro a la habitación y vio a robin y a zelena besándose.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, esto era lo que tanto temía…el la dejara, encontró alguien mejor con quien estar….

Se dio vuelta para irse y choco con Henry y jessi "mama que…"miro lo que pasaba atrás de ella y su rostro cambio. Soltó la mano de jessi, y empujo a su madre.

"robin!" grito Henry y se separaron del beso.

"Henry no es…"le dio un puñetazo.

"idiota…."se dio vuelta y se fue, dejando a Regina y a jessi mirando en la puerta.

"regina cariño…."

Ella se dio vuelta y fue a la cocina.

Rápidamente se puso a cocinar para todos, aparte era lo único que la distraía de…..fue tarde, sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo.

"regina…."

Ella se asusto y tiro el cuchillo "zelena…"frunció el ceño y le volvió a dar la espalda "supongo que conseguiste lo que querías.

"no….no realmente…"

"que mas quieres zelena!? Tienes todo lo que me importa! Te hubiera regalado el trono si hubiéramos crecido juntas! No tengo la culpa de nada" grito ya enfadada.

"quiero cambiar…..quiero ser tu hermana mayor…y lamento lo de robin, lo bese….me deje llevar….pero no pasa nada, el no me interesa….y lamento lo de rose, pero no me arrepiento, es una hermosa bebe…y la amo, yo no amo a nadie…"sonrio.

Regina suspiro, podía ver la verdad en las palabras de su hermana "está bien, te daré otra oportunidad….la fastidias, y juro que no veras a rose por cien años!"Se dio la vuelta y siguió cortando.

"te puedo ayudar?" Regina asintió y las dos cocinaron en silencio.

"que…que tal es tener un bebe dentro tuyo? "Regina pregunto tímidamente.

"es hermoso, tienes dolores, nauseas….pero vale la pena."

Regina asiente y siguen cocinando.

De repente la bebe llora.

"zelena ve a calmar a la bebe" dice Regina sin mirar.

"….."aun no se movia.

"zelena ve a calmar a la bebe! Está llorando!" volvió a gritar y nada" zelena!"Se dio vuelta y la vio parada, con la cara pálida.

"Regina yo…"

"que te pasa?"

"no se cómo darle de comer….no sé cómo amamantarla! "se puso histérica, y regina se sacó el delantal.

"ven, yo te ayudare" zelena asintió y la siguió.

Regina vio a la bebe y la agarro "hola pequeña…que te parece si le enseñamos a tu mama a cuidarte?"rose rio "no te rias pequeña "le hizo cosquillas" nadie nace sabiendo….y tu, no aun no sabes cómo orinar en un baño "Regina rio" debo cambiarte…"

La apoyo en la mesita, y estuvo tentada a hacer magia, pero ya que zelena no tenia, debía enseñarle.

Le saco el pañal, la limpio, le puso talco, otro pañal y la vistió "ya está miel, tienes hambre? "le hizo cosquillas" a que si no? "rio y puso su frente contra la de rose.

Se la dio a zelena que la miro con cara de pánico.

"que hago!?"

"bueno…no soy una experta, ya que le daba mamadera a Henry, pero, debes…sacarte el corpiño, poner a la bebe y dejar que chupe" levanto los hombros.

Zelena asintió, y lo intento hacer pero la niña empezó a llorar y volvió a entrar en pánico.

"zelena! Tranquila, llora porque la estas agarrando mal…"Regina acomodo a la bebe, que empezó a tomar leche.

Se quedó un rato observando la bonita escena pero luego se retira cuando…"gracias Regina…"

Se paro y sonrió, nunca escucho un gracias tan sincero de su hermana.

Luego llegan los demás, por suerte los hombres alegres dormían en carpas aun.

Se sirvió la cena, donde aun Regina no hablaba con robin, y todo fue muy tenso.

Todos planeaban buscar a merlin al di siguiente…ella planeaba preguntarle a el rey Arturo sobre el.

Suspiro, todos ya estaban acostados, todo estaba limpio, y sabia que robin estaría esperándola….

Suspiro y subio.

Apenas abrió la puerta el salto…"Regina.."

"no robin yo…"

"juro que me beso, pero no fue nada….te amo!"ella suspiro y lo acaricio.

"lo se….y aunque no me lo hubieras dicho…confió en ti…somos almas gemelas recuerdas?...y estoy empezando a aceptar la belleza que tienes de hija.

"me gustaría que fuera tuya…"robin agacho la cabeza.

"robin…"  
"lo se, no puedes…"

"aparte gracias a rose mi hermana cambiara…"

"piensas que hay alguna manera de que saquen la maldición de tu cuerpo?"

"no lo creo…"

"bueno…esta bien, no necesito ningún hijo para saber cuanto te amo…"Sonrio y la beso.

Ella rio y lo palmeo "estamos llenos de gente haya afuera, hoy no el dia.

El asintió y se acostaron.

Al dia siguiente despertó por un llamado a la puerta.

Regina se desperezo, y dormida, fue a abrirla.

"lamento despertarte, pero yo y David, queremos encontrar a merlin cuanto antes, oímos que en el bosque encantado, hay alguien matando….."nieves estaba nerviosa.

"woaw! Calma, demasiada información para 5 segundos después de despertar…."cerró la puerta atrás suyo" vamos a desayunar "nieve asintió.

Al bajar, Regina les preparo un café y unos wafles, y se sentó con nieve.

"bien, habla"

"nos levantamos temprano, para Salir a dar un paseo y conocer los alrededores…..y pasamos al lado de dos personas que comentaban de la nueva oscura…"

"como lo sabían…?"

"no lo se….no lo se! Solo se que lo que comentaban no era bonito…."

Regina se agarro la cabeza"vamos a ver al rey Arturo"

"quien?"

"lo conocí ayer….vamos" nieve asintió.

Regina se vistió rápidamente, y se puso en camino.

Vio un caballo atado y supuso que era de robin. Y sonrio"nieve, parece que no vamos a tener que andar…."  
"realmente!? Haz andado en caballo después de…."

"no …. Pero es una buena oportunidad…." Rio y se montó.

Y nieve no tuvo más remedio que subirse también.

Estuvieron montando, Regina no sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero iría al palacio.

Al llegar había guardias y Regina se bajo con toda la actitud de reina.

"quiero ver al rey arturo."

El guardia rio" yo tambien sabe? Pero no esta autorizada!"

Regina se cambio la ropa a la de reina malvada" seguro?"

El guardia asustado abrió la puerta, y ella volvió a su ropa.

Nieve la alcanzo" era necesario!?"le reprocho

"muy" rieron juntas, hace mucho no irrumpía en un castillo.

Al entrar mucha gente se quedó en silencio "y el rey Arturo?" Regina pregunto sacando una bola de fuego, omitiendo la mirada asesina de nieve.

"aquí estoy su majestad, que desea?" el rey reia.

"quiero hablar contigo"

"woaw, sucedió tan pronto?, quieres una cita?...no se si puedo…"rio y Regina se coloro levemente.

"no, quiero enserio hablar contigo".

El rio y asintió.

Reginaq y nieve pasaron a una habitación con un sillón y se sentaron.

"bien, que quieren saber?"

"de merlin…"  
arturo suspiro"no se mas de el que tu".

"porque?, no te crio? "nieve pregunto.

"si…pero utilizaba magia, nunca supe su verdadera forma…"  
"por favor! Hasta la más mínima cosa nos ayudaría "Regina se mordio el labio, no era de las que suplicaban.

"bien, sé que en este momento…está aquí, en camelot.."  
"sabes donde puede estar!?"nieve se levantó de un salto.

"no, supongo que tendrá un lugar….no lo se, pero si quiere hablar contigo te encontrara."

"no! No quiero esperar, tengo que hablar con el!"gruño y se levanto.

"espera Regina…"le agarro el brazo, la dio vuelta y la beso.

Tanta fue la sorpresa para Regina que tardo unos segundos en empujarlo y vio como nieve los miraba con la boca abierta" que haces!?"

"lo siento….pense que…"  
"pensaste mal!, estoy con otro, que amo mucho."

"tendras que ver si te ama y no sale con otra…"suspiro.

"que?"  
"nada, solo cosas que me pasaron…."

"quieres contarme?"

"solo te dire que….yo debería estar muerto." suspiro y se dio vuelta" pueden marcharse.

"Arturo…"

"ya Regina, vete…y…ten cuidado con morgana…"  
"quien?"  
"mi hermanastra, es una bruja, y se que vive en los bosques…no querrías encontrarte con ella.

"oh soy la mejor hechicera Arturo "rio" puedo sola, adiós.

Agarro a nieve que aún estaba sorprendida y salieron de allí.

Se subieron al caballo.

"Regina…"  
"ni una palabra nieve….puedes guardar este secreto?"rieron.

"te gusta Arturo?"

"no! Claro que no, solo es impertinente, tramposo, gruñon, ironico..."  
"pareces tu…" Regina le lanzo una mirada.

"cállate"

"okay, no me meto en tus asuntos….pro es muy guapo…" las dos rieron, por lo menos sabían que estaba allí.

Al llegar, Regina entro a la casa.

Zelena estaba amamantando a la bebe, con unas ojeras grandísimas.

"hey! No dormiste anoche?"  
"no mucho…el bebe lloraba y lloraba y no supe calmarlo…

Regina suspiro" dámela, ve a descansar" zelena derrotada asintió y se la entrego.

"hola pequeña "rose se calmó inmediatamente, y zelena se fue sin comentar." parece que estaras conmigo muy seguido hasta que tu madre aprenda…"la beso, era una niña hermosa.

Empezó a mecerla y rose empezó a dormitar.

"que hermosa te ves con la bebe…"  
"robin…me asustaste" rio.

"encontraron algo?"

"solo que esta aquí, merlin, está aquí "sonrió.

"entonces podras salvarla!"sonrio.

"claro…"

"estaba pensando…cuando volvamos, puedes encerrar a zelena, y rose…"la cara de Regina cambio.

"en serio robin!? No! Es su madre, entiende que no me puedo apropiar de rose! No es mi culpa que tengas sexo con otros…"  
"Regina yo…"  
"no! Déjame, y toma a tu hija."

Se la encajo y corrió enojada.

Sabia que todos la escucharon, su casa estaba llena, pro no le importaba, robin estaba siendo egoísta, justo cuando zelena quiere cambiar…

Llego al bosque sin proponérselo.

"merlin! Merlin!"grito sin motivo alguno." aparece! me arte de perseguirte, buscarte, tu sabes de mi, se suficiente hombre y salva a emma! yo no soy ninguna salvadora, soy la reina malvada…"

Suspiro y cayo de rodillas.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su ojo, al parecer, merlin aparecía cuando quería…y a ella porque la querría ver?

Escucho ruidos y se paro, algo se movía, saco una bola de fuego" quien anda allí!?" grito, y alguien salio de las sombras.

"hola Regina..."ella no necesito ver quien era.

"merlin…."sonrio.

 **CHACHA CHAA!**

 **les gusto como hice el nacimiento de rose!?**

 **ok quede embobada con ese nombre XD bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, saben que me motivan n.n**

 **aparecera merlin? o.o**


	11. capitulo 11 merlin

"si, soy yo, me llamabas querida?"

"claro! Necesito respuestas! Merlin, mi amiga…"  
"se todo sobre ella, tu, sobre todos Regina…"

"a si?" se sorprendió, y temió que por un momento merlin se valla al saber que era la reina malvada.

"no me ire por que hayas sido la reina malvada….yo nací para ser la peor de las peores oscuridades y elegí mi camino, usando todo ese poder para el bien.

"sabes cómo salvarla!?"sus ojos se iluminaron.

"claro, tenemos que encontrarla…"  
Regina suspiro y sonrio" entonces la salvaras…"  
"no, tu la salvaras" merlin sonrió y Regina entro en pánico.  
"que?...yo no puedo…porque!?"

"porque, necesitamos una persona fuerte…resistente, que tenga tanto bien como mal…"

Regina levanto una ceja" y eso que significa?"  
"Significa, que ahora eres como el jin jan, tienes un lado bueno y un lado malo, TU elijes que lado usar….ahora eliges el correcto…pero que es lo correcto?...quiero decir, si no lanzaste la maldición, emma no tendría amor verdadero, rumpel nunca se encontraría con su hijo, tu no estarías con robin ni tendrías a Henry…"  
"valla si sabe de mi vida…"sonrio.

"siempre me pareciste una persona muy peculiar Regina…haz estado bajo mi mira, por años, tu…te pareces a mi "Regina abrió grande los ojos.

"como?"

"tu no sigues el destino, eres tu destino…"merlin sonrió, Regina pudo apreciar, el pelo blanco que lo cubría, los ojos verdes esmeralda, y la túnica.

"como es que seré la salvadora?"  
"al encontrarte con emma, debes luchar, y clavarle la daga."

"eso la mataría y me convertiría en oscura!"Regina se asusto.

"no, yo estaré allí, y cuando la oscuridad se transfiere la atrapare, y yo luchare con ella, al ser puro, luchare un rato, y la oscuridad no podrá ganar…así que se evaporara….yo muriendo…"

"pero…tu…tu…."abrió grande los ojos.

"yo estaré bien, he vivido mucho tiempo…."

Regina trago saliva" y Lily?" estaba segura que merlin sabía de ella.

Vio pesar en sus ojos" ella estará bien…maléfica es una gran madre"

"porque nunca volviste?"  
"Porque... no puedo interferir en la vida de los demás…cambia su destino…no debí siquiera interferir en la de malefica…pero rompí esa regla, y como toda magia tiene un precio…el autor los guio por un mal camino, y mal y Lily pagaron…"  
"tu estas aquí conmigo!"  
"y en mi forma verdadera…"sonrió

"y eso que quiere decir?"

"tu tienes el poder de ser mi sucesora Regina, no puede afectarte saberlo….tu sabrás que hacer con ello.

Regina sonrió" porque hook no la puede salvar?"  
"porque es una clase diferente de amor, para salvar a emma, e necesita un amor puro, poderoso, y valiente….el no es poderoso como tu….el morirá antes de que yo pueda pasar la oscuridad a mi."

"que pasara con rumpel…puedes devolverle el poder?"

"no, su poder era solo de la oscuridad…no le puedo dar de luz tampoco…pero ahora tiene todo el conocimiento, que aun ni siquiera tu alcanzaste a tener.

Regina asintió" que pasara cuando mueras?"

"mi poder pasara a ti…pero debes saber algo…nunca lo puedes usar para ti "Regina asintió.

"entonces…"

"si Regina…solo pídelo…"merlin sonrió.

"seguro?...porque yo…realmente…"  
"tuviste tus razones, ahora ya no sirven…puedo hacerlo, pídelo.

"lo tengo que decir?"

"no, solo piénsalo…"

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos….

Quiero romper la maldición….quiero poder tener hijos…

…

Merlin la miraba sonriendo cuando abrió los ojos" que sientes?"

"un cosquilleo…"rio" esta bien…antes sentí dolor…"

"antes era oscuridad…ahora luz…"

"quien es Arturo?"

"un hombre peculiar también…sufrió mucho en su vida…"suspiro" se enamoró de una mujer, llamada ginebra…esta se casó con el…pero amaba a lancelot…como amaba a esa mujer Regina, y morgana se aprovechó, tomo su forma y se acostaba a las noches con el, cuando ella estaba con lancelot…luego, se embarazo, y años después hizo que el hijo luchara con su padre….arturo lo mato….estaba desconsolado y herido, morgana lo tiro por un precipicio, yo lo salve y volvió a gobernar, a morgana la apresamos, pro hace poco se liberó.

"que pasa con rose…y zelena?"

"rose será una preciosa niña….deja de resistirte Regina, amala, porque por mas que intente….o cambie, zelena no sabe amar.

Regina se entristeció al oír esas palabras "que paso con conejo? "recordó de repente.

"murió…el y su familia… era la única forma de que jafar no lo utilice para buscar a jessi…"

"y el portal?...no se supone que funciona como una puerta?"

"si, pero era necesario que estén todos…yo solo di un empujon "sonrio" tienen que luchar con emma, hasta que llegues a ella.

"no quiero lastimarla…"

"no lo aras…la salvaras…"Regina sonrio

"merlin…tu apareciste la pagina verdad? "su cara se ilumino.

"claro….necesitabas un empujón…te estabas quedando sin esperanzas…"ella sonrio.

"gracias….eso realmente me ayudo.

"siempre sabre todo, cuando llegue el momento apareceré...a y Henry…enséñale magia…será un buen aprendiz" sonrio y desapareció.

Regina se quedo desconcertada…sonrió al tocar su estómago, ahora podría tener hijos…

Trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar…ella la sucesora de merlin?...la salvadora?...

Respiro onda y se poof a la casa…tenia que ver a robin.

Al llegar robin estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

"Regina!"ella corrió a el, y lo beso

"lo lamento, solo me puse furiosa y y…"

"no, tu tienes razón, zelena puede cambiar…debo perdonarla por mas dolor que me haya causado."

Regina sonrio y lo beso….no era el momento para decirle que podía tener hijos.

"convoca una reunión urgente! Ve!"robin asintió y se fue a buscar a los demás.

Ella suspiro y con magia acomodo las sillas. miro por la ventana, era casi la noche… el dia fue muy agitado.

"Regina aquí están" robin llego.

Estaban zelena, Henry, jessi, nieve, David, garfio, rumpel, belle, will, ruby, tink, maléfica, lily y el hada azul.

"bien….vi a merlin…" todos respiraron entrecortada mente. Y mal agrando los ojos.

"que paso? "nieve tembló.

"nos ayudara" Regina sonrio.

"pero como!? Que te dijo!"garfio se levanto de un salto pero Henry lo calmo.

"….tendremos que luchar con ella, pero, la salvaremos…le clavare la daga y…"nieve hizo cara de pánico.

"pero la matara!"

"no, merlin absorberá el poder…"omitió la parte de la muerte.

"porque tu? Yo quiero salvarla!"garfio volvió a levantarse.

"poque tu no lo soportaras moriras!"

"pero…"

"deja de intentar ser un héroe! Ella te ama y lo seguirá haciendo cuando vuelva!"

Garfio asintió y se sentó.

"cual es el plan?" David asintio

"el plan es…ir al bosque encantado, y los demás vuelven a casa….."

"quienes se quedan a luchar? "nieve pregunto.

"se quedan belle, rumpel, will,"suspiro, su hijo tenia que quedarse" Henry, jessi, will, Lily, mal, tink, azul, ruby, abulita, victor, robin, los hombres alegres, garfio,los enanitos, august"gruñon gruño" vamos por Elsa Anna y Kristoff "suspiro y se dio vuelta.

"nosotros!?"nieve se levanto de un salto.

"no nieve…"Regina suspiro.

"como puedes dejarnos fuera!? Es nuestra hija!"David se abalanzo.

Robin se puso en el medio y lo freno.

"para! Es por su bien!"Regina grito.

"como puede ser por mi bien! Mi bien es tener a mi hija a mi lado!"nieve grito.

"no! Ella te matara!" nieve paro y palideció.

"como que me matara?" nieve trago saliva

"por la ultima pelea…no volvió a confiar en ti de nuevo….ahora oscura, te matara, lo usara en tu contra…"

Nieve sollozo y David la agarro "iremos Regina, no importa que.

Ella asintió…pero estaba en contra de esa decisión.

Todos se dispersaron…

Ella se fue a su habitación sola "merlin! Se que me escuchas…ya que por alguna razón te parezco interesante….pero ven…estamos listos…"  
un hombre apareció sentado en su cama." segura?"  
"segura…"

"estas preparada?...emma dirá muchas cosas…algunas verdades, otras agravantes…"

Regina trago saliva" claro, muy lista…"

Merlin asintió y movió la mano.

Todos aparecieron en el bosque encantado, donde Apareció un portal

Todos miraban confundidos…"que hacemos aquí!?"grito gruñon.

"este es merlin…creo el portal para nosotros…para los que vuelven a casa"Regina explico.

Mal miro a los ojos a merlin que evitaba su mirada….

Se fueron aparte de los demás"merlin yo…"

"es hermosa…"sonrio y le sonrio.

"lo se….lamento no poder cuidarla…"sus ojos se empañaron y merlin le saco la lagrima.

"no es tu culpa, soy muy poderoso, y todas mis acciones tienen consecuencia, lo lamento mucho…

"lamento encerrarte por años…"

"no importa…..nunca te culpe, la situación se pudo malinterpretar, y siempre quisiste parecer fuerte pero eres débil….

Lily se acerco"mama?...que haces hablando con merlin?"

"el…el…"lo miro desesperada.

"soy tu padre Lily…"ella agrando los ojos

"mi…padre?..."miro a su madre y luego a su padre…

"si….."lily lo abrazo" woaw."

"lo siento, siempre quise conocerte….

El asintió, eran dos bellas mujeres.

"me alegra conocerte …hija.."

Ella sonrio"porque no tengo algo asi como super poderes?"

"mi poder no es hereditario, se pasa a quien tiene que ser….casi como la pluma del autor ,por la que Regina te corto"Lily levanto una ceja, como sabia el?" parte de mis poderes…

Ella asintió y volvieron con los demás.

Zelena y Regina estaban discutiendo.

"yo quiero ir!"zelena se levanto.  
"no! Tienes que cuidar a rose ….a roland"miro a nieve y a David" y a neal… pídele ayuda a aurora, o Ashley.

Zelena asintió y recibió al bebe, que con tanto pánico acepto.

Los que volvían a casa fueron pasando….regina quería asegurarse que lleguen bien.

"a donde van?"

Se dio vuelta asustada y vio a una mujer, morena, con ojos casi blancos, un vestido rojo… y merlin se puso en frente "morgana…."

"hola abuelito?" se mordió pícara mente el labio.

"porque sigues aquí!? No lastimaste ya bastante a tu hermano?"merlin gruño.

"mmm…pensando que esta vivo…mmm no "rio.

"que quieres ahora!?"  
"quiero el poder de Arturo…y su amor, pero ahora….lo tiene otra!"miro a Regina"no basto con deshacerme de ginebra….no, el no entiende que lo amo…"gruño y se abalanzo a Regina que creo un escudo.

"morgana!" Arturo aparecio detrás y desenvaino su espada.

"querido hermano! Como esta nuestro hijo?...mmm si, muerto….por tu culpa…"rio mas fuerte.

Volvió a intentar lastimar a Regina, pero no solo esta se lo devolvió, si no, recibió un flechazo de robin.

"cres que una flecha me va a lastimar? "rio y la dirigio a el.

"robin!" Regina corrió y creo un escudo rápidamente.

"asi que lo amas he? "miro a su hermano" nunca tienes suerte hermanito…"rio y creo un circulo de fuego, que no permitía a regina y robin escapar.

"mama!" Henry de la nada, saco magia, que nunca había utilizado, y le pego a morgana, que se debilito, y el circulo desapareció.

"gracias Henry!"

Grito Regina y volvió a posición.

Merlin también la hechizo, pero ella se soltó y ataco a Regina, agarrándola desprevenida y no pudo defenderse.

Hook fue mas rápido y se puso delante, frenando el golpe con el garfio, pero la magia le impacto a el, mientras merlin encerraba a morgana.

"hook!"regina abrió grande los ojos, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

"Regina…salvala…y dile que la amo…."

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla intento curarlo con magia pero no despertaba "merlín!"

Lo miro con ojos suplicantes "ella lo ama merlin…es un gran hombre, emma ya perdió mucho….ayúdale…"merlin suspiro y asintió.

Puso sus manos sobre la herida y una luz blanca recorrió.

Merlin apretó los dientes, sentía un gran dolor, pero al segundo hook tocio.

"garfio!"Regina sonrió.

"Regina…"garfio también sonrio.

Pero de repente robin grito.

Merlin estaba en el piso tosiendo"merlín!"Regina corrió a el "qué ocurre?"  
"rompi otra regla…no debo revivir muertos….regina, lo tendrás que hacer sola….solo puedo ayudarte al final…si no, no llegare vivo.

La miro a los ojos."pero….pero…."apretó los dientes" bien…como traemos a elsa y anna?"

"me encargare de que lleguen, ahora vete a buscar a emma! Morgana ya no es un problema.

Ella asintió y todos comenzaron a correr.

Arturo estaba a un costado, y al pasar agarro el brazo de Regina "que seas muy feliz…Regina…"ella sonrio, nunca lo amaría, pero para conocerlo de hace tres días…era una gran persona, y le sonrio…

"gracias…tu tambien.  
"puedo pedirte un favor?" antes de que pueda contestar el la arrastro asi y la beso.

"Arturo!"dijo cuando se solto, pero el corrió y no pudo verlo.

"Regina!?"robin estaba parado al lado.

"robin…."se mordió el labio, maldito seas Arturo!

El la ignoro y siguió su camino, y ella lo siguió.

….

Con emma, unas horas antes:

Ella sonreía maliciosamente, por fin escaparía, tenia en sus manos el corazón, del guardia de la celda.

"quiero que abras la celda" el hombre lo hizo sin rechistar.

"ya esta señora puedo irme ahora?" emma lo miro maliciosamente, agito su mano y lo convirtió en lagartija.

"si puedes asi…."rio y continuo a caminar…..tenia que encontrar a Henry.

Con Regina:

"robin…"  
"no Regina…" gruño y se alejo.

"robin no seas injusto!" grito

"yo injusto!? Te parece que todo fue fácil para mi también!" se paro a gritar.

"no lo se, pero te aseguro que para mi mas robin, no tienes ni idea de como me sentí, trate de disimularlo, pero no puedo mas!" grito y empezó a caminar mas rápido.

"Regina!"el la siguió.

Pero ella ya estaba al lado de nieve y garfio.

"cual va a ser el plan al encontrarla?" garfio pregunto.

"yo…no lo se…"paro en seco, nunca le pregunto a merlin ello.

" y que aremos?..."

"improvisar?...quiero decir, estamos preparados….y tenemos la daga, no podrá vencernos.

"la daga!" nieve sonrio.

"o no…nieve no!"sabia su idea.

"Regina..." ella se mordió el labio y agarro la daga.

"el oscuro yo…" una ráfaga de viento la distrajo.

"vuelve a decirlo Regina "nieves le insistió.

"oscuro yo…"  
"que quieres Regina?" todos miraron asustados a la persona que aparecio atrás.

"emma…." Garfio suspiro

….

"soy yo cariño!"rio maliciosamente" oh, no era lo que esperaban?"

Nieves miro nerviosamente a regina" no emma…nosotros, tu….estas bien…quiero decir que, te traeremos de vuelta…"

El oscuro gruño" quien dijo que quiero volver a ser esa devil!? Asi me puedo vengar…de los inútiles padres que me tocaron…"a nieve se le deslizo una lagrima por la mejilla y Regina la atrajo hacia si, sabiendo que intentaria atacarla"

"emma hija…nosotros te amamos…" nieve pronuncio.

" a si?...me aman tanto, que me metieron en un armario, tanto que no les importo esperar 28 años con tal de que salve su culo! Tanto que arruinaron a otra persona para salvarme de la oscuridad!"emma ya estaba en frente de nieve que respiraba aceleradamente" pues adivina que….fallaste…"rio.

"emma!" se dio vuelta y vio a David.

"oh…mi héroe…."dijo irónicamente" siempre nos encontraremos y blablablá cierto?"rio" a ustedes dos ya no los encontraran mas! "

Se dirigio a david, y cuando le estaba por arrancar el corazón garfio se atravesó, y se lo arranco a el.

"garfio…"emma suspiro entrecortada mente, eso la había sorprendido.

" amor, no es la manera….espera a volver en ti, y si aun quieres matarlos….hazlo…por ahora tienes mi corazón…"el sonrió aunque por dentro se moría por verla así de cambiada.

Emma tenia sentimientos confusos, por un lado la oscuridad le decía que lo mate y por el otro, su amor le decía que lo bese…

Lo solto y le puso el corazón "te haces el héroe pirata…" lo beso pero garfio casi muere al ver que emma se unio tanto a la oscuridad que ni se inmuto.

"porque…?"

"porque que?"se dio cuenta y gruño"mejor aléjate, asi estoy mucho mejor" dio vuelta enfadada arrancándole el corazón a alguien que pasaba, y lo aplasto.

Desaparecio "chicos…"todos miraron a Regina otra ves.

"que?"

"se llevo la daga…" todos se miraron…

"mama, que paso?" Henry llego con jessi

"hijo…..aparecio….emma…"

"donde esta!?"henry solto a jessi y corrió junto a ella.

"yo…no lo se, se fue…con la daga…."

"pero…."

"no tienes que buscar mucho hijo…"rio.

"mama…" Henry palideció al verla allí, exactamente como sus sueños.

"es asi querido, estoy aquí…."le levanto la pera "y tu vienes conmigo.

"que?:…"

"dije que vienes conmigo! "lo agarro y por mas que Regina intento acercarse emma la rechazo.

"tu, me serviras para que estos idiotas no me devuelvan a la de antes…."  
"pero mama! Tu eres la de antes…tu eres la madre que me ama, eres…"

"el amor es una debilidad…"Regina vio la cara fría de emma, sonrio, sabia muy bien, que ni la mas de la mas oscura, puede no amar a alguien….salvo que no tenga el corazón….

Pero vio la cara de Henry, el chico estaba palido, miraba a emma como si fuera un monstruo…dios si ella sabia que era lo que se sentía.

"emma….deja a henry conmigo, me encargare de que no te toquen….por favor?"

Emma rio"crees convencerme reina malvada? "se acerco a ella "usurpadora! Lo quieres todo verdad?, primero Graham, no lo amabas, pero con tal de tenerlo….."trago saliva" luego Henry, sindey incluso! Mis padres, ser la salvadora, la que rompe maldiciones…"

Ella sabia como ganar" lo quiero todo lo tuyo emma swan, todo, porque eres una idiota que no sabe protegerlo….que sentiste cuando Graham murió en tus brazos he? "levanto la ceja, aunque, le dolia en el alma recordar ese momento." que sentiste cuando yo fui la que salve a henry, la que rompi la segunda maldición, te saque a tus padres….todo es mi culpa "rio como la vieja reina malvada y todos la miraron" pero aun no me has matado oscura….será que no eres tan poderosa como dices?"

Emma irradiaba rabia"como te atrevez!" la agarro del cuello.

"no… asi no querida "Regina sonrio" atrévete a matarme, con tu corazón….."

Emma palidecio" como…"  
"tengo mucha experiencia en descorazonados….soy la reina malvada, no una falsa oscura…."

Emma hirvió de rabia y desapareció llevando a Henry.

"que demonios acabas de hacer Regina!?" grito nieve.

"pudo matarte!" grito robin.

"no, lo que se sobre ser oscuro…no por mi" miro a rumpel que sonreía, ya que Regina aprendio la lección" un oscuro, nunca rechaza un reto, tiene mucho orgullo, y sabe que puede ganarlo…..estoy segura, que se pondrá el corazón.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos." Es cierto, antes….no podía rechazarlo, aunque quisiese…..la oscuridad es como una adicción….no puedes parar de jugar…"rumpel asintió con los hombros.

"si te he retado tantas veces…" Regina rio.

Ambos sonrieron.

"chicos….."David señalo con temor.

Emma estaba con Henry del cogote, con su propio corazón en su mano.

"emma!" Regina grito pero emma rio.

"te crees lista?...te probare, que puedo matarte con el corazón…"

"pero porque te lo quitaste he?...porque sentías amor por tu gente?...y no deberías…claro que no, eres la oscura…"Regina se burlo.

Emma sonrio maliciosamente y se clavo el corazón.

Sintió dolor pero de pronto se le paso.

Miro a Henry…su henry….

"mierda…" sentimientos malos la atacaron. Estaba entre la espada y la pared….

Solto a henry, y corrió a regina….lo aria, demostraría que era la oscura….

"despídete Regina…" ella trago saliva….esperaba que la oscuridad no haya llegado tan profundo….

"y en cuanto termine con ella…seguiré por ustedes….idiotas" miro a sus padres con odio.

"emma…..tu me salvaste…yo solo quería lo mismo…"Regina suspiro

"yo no te lo pedi!"

"yo tampoco…" dijo a duras penas mientras sentía la mano de emma en su interior.

Saco su corazón y abrió grande los ojos…. Nada de rojo, tenia el corazón, blanco y negro….como dijo merlin…..dentro parecía verse el rojo normal… pero…..el blanco abarcaba el negro…ella estaría venciendo su oscuridad?...

Emma empezó a apretar, le dolia, callo de rodillas, podía escuchar a robin y Henry gritar, a nieve derramar lagrimas, a belle sorprenderse…mal intento lanzarle fuego pero emma lo rechazo….siguio apretando.

Regina conto el tiempo mentalmente….le dolia, pero…..un corazón se aplasta mucho mas rápido…..

Pero sintió el dolor final…..

"emma!" una barra de hilo se creo entre ella y emma, y el golpe hizo que soltara el corazón, que maléfica atrapo.

Ella no tenia aire, necesitaba su corazón …ya!.

Maléfica sonrio y se lo puso pronto.

Apenas recupero el aliento…"gracias…."suspiro y se levanto sonriendo a los demás.

Sabían que esa era la pelea.

Elsa le dio la mano" hola Regina.."

"elsa…gracias por…"emma se levanto y le lanzo una bola de fuego. Elsa y ella reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y vieron ocmo su bola de hielo y la de fuego se unieron… y tiraba a emma atrás dejándola sin respiración.

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas y sonrieron.

La batalla comenzó….

* * *

 **que les parece?,intente hacer a emma lo mejor posible como mala n.n tuve que rescribir un poco esta parte porque según yo, del bosque encantado a camelot se iba con un portal pero buee**

 **estamos cerca del final! chachachaan tengo una secuela escrita, por si les interesa...**


	12. capitulo 12 final de la batalla

... ..

Ella y elsa se pusieron Delante, maléfica, Lily, tink, nova, azul, incluso jessi y henry, Que Estaban aprendiendo a USAR magia, Despues de ellas.

Robin, sus hombres, David, garfio, ana, Kristoff y nieve LUEGO, y el resto al fondo, cubriendo cualquier horrendo Ser que emma aparecia.

"emma para!" grito Regina, Realmente no queria lastimarla.

Pero eso solo intensifico los golpes, Que Apenas podian defenderlos.

"cuidado elsa!" tink la cubrió.

Jessi y Henry ERAN Los Que intentaban Crear Una Débil capa protectora, Para Que los fuertes golpes de emma no les lleguen.

De Repente emma se Acerco a Henry sigilosamente, sin que nadie se de cuenta que luchaba con un duplicado excepto azul .

"Regina, Henry!" Regina paro y vio Como emma le arrancaba El Corazón y le ordenaba algo.

De Repente aparecieron en Frente ... habia puesto a henry de su parte.

Lily se convirtio en dragón Seguida por mal, Juntas y atacaron un emma ...

Pero eso no iba a funcionar ... .no, ella lo sabia, necesitaba la daga, para poder acercarse... ..

Pero tenia a Henry ...

"Regina" jessi grito y Apenas Pudo cubrirse De Una bola de fuego de Henry ...

"hijo ..." suspiro.

Robin se Acerco "Regina ... no ..."

"lo se, roba la daga y el Corazon de Henry robin ..."  
"como sabes ..."

"eres un sencillo ladron , y emma para eso no esta prevista"dijo olvidando el enojo anterior.

El asintió.

Ella siguio Defendiendo cuando ... "ladron!" rio, lo Consiguió ... pero tenia que Ser Rápida.

Hizo Aparecer a robin a su lado, si no emma lo atraparía ... y entonces ... "Oscuro para!" Grito a la daga y emma no Pudo Que Mas obedecer.

"te odio! Eres la peor de todos, tratas de ser mi amiga Pero Como el resto, no me Acepta como soy ...". Gruño emma

"Si Te acepto como eres! Te acepto con tu chaqueta roja horrible, tus jean, no con tu ropa negra, te acepto con tu sarcasmo incluido, no con tus maldades, tu maldito auto amarillo, No Que aparezcas y desaparezcas !, ESA eres ! ESTO solo es lo peor de ti.

Regina lo DIJO Con Todo El Dolor del Mundo.

Era ESE El Momento ...emma ESTABA Débil, Sabia Que Tenia Que Hacer ... .y Tenia Que Confiar En que merlin aparecería ... ..

...

Emma Aun Gruñia "Abrázame!" le ordeño.

Emma se dirigio y la abrazo.

Se sentia tan calido que casi olvida que era la oscura ... "Perdón ..." le clavo la daga.

Vio Como emma solto el Aire y Cayó al suelo ...

Ella miro Para Todos Lados y entro en pánico, Merlín no estaba por ningun lado ... "merlin! Merlín! ... Emma!" miro a todos la del que miraban con pánico ...

Vio Como emma dejaba Lentamente de respirar ... y ... algo le entro ... .sintio Como la oscuridad llenaba Cada centímetro de su ser ...

Todos los malos Pensamientos Que dejo Atrás volvían ... Pero,no lo lograría !, ella Sabia CÓMO funcionaba la oscuridad, era Como una garrapata, Que absorbía la luz ... no podias Tomar buenas Decisiones ... las malas venían a ti ... .no de nuevo!

Grito, sintio dolor en el pecho ... .vio la imagen de Todos Los Que queria ... ..cayó al suelo ... .tenía Que Luchar, para eso la Eligió merlin verdad? ... Donde ESTABA! ... No resistia mucho. .emma estaba muriendo ... ..

Se Acosto a su lado ...por lo Menos, estaria con ella ...

"emma ..."

Ella se dio vuelta y la miro ... "Regina ... que has hecho..." sonrio débilmente y Tocio, también ella ESTABA Luchando ...

ENTONCES, TODAS LAS peleas con emma Vinieron a su mente, sentia ganas de matarla ... Pero ESTABA muriendo ...

Sonrio, Recordo los Buenos Momentos cerro los ojos, ella no Que Dejaría su luz se apague.

Irradio Una luz. Sintio Que la oscuridad era expulsada ...

Eso queria Decir, Que su parte buena y la mala se unieron y echaron a la oscuridad ... .ella ESTABA confundida ... .otra Vez la oscuridad estaba suelta y ... ..emma? ...

Al mirarla se ESTABA quedando sin pulso, la oscuridad ESTABA suelta y ...

"Merlín!" sintio Que aparecia y absorbía la oscuridad ...

Ella Miró una emma ... .no respiraba, miro nerviosa un merlin.

Merlin absorbió Toda la oscuridad, y empezo a temblar, Lily trato de ayudarlo pero este la aparto.

Ella miro una Reacción esperando emma, Henry, David, nieve y garfio se acercaron ...

Todos miraban nerviosos ... .. "regina ..." tosiendo DIJO emma.

esta sonrio "emma ..."

"gracias ..." Sonrio y Regina olvido TODO abrazandola

Luego la dejo con los demás….tenia que ir con merlin.

Este se había internado en el bosque.

"merlin?"

"aquí Regina…"decía sobre el piso, casi sin fuerzas.

"que paso…haya?"

"tu…"tocio" uniste tu fuerza mala y buena, como dije, todo es relativo, podemos usar el poder del mal para el bien….aceptémoslo, es difícil encontrar un alma pura, pero encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para unirlas….es único…"

Ella sonrio" tu puedes verdad?"

El asintió" si puedo, eso nos hace asi, porque cometimos errores, pero lo superamos, fuimos felices, héroes….y la oscuridad la usamos para el bien….lo relativo que es el mundo…"sonrió débilmente.

"merlin…moriras…?"Regina se sento a su lado.

"si…pero tu tienes toda una vida por delante, puedes tener hijos propios Regina!, tienes una familia, gente que te quiere…..un poder inmenso, mi poder…."rio" no me extrañaras…

"si lo are, no mucha gente me entiende…"suspiro.

"deja eso atrás, ahora encontraras consuelo donde lo busques, tienes todo….yo diría que conseguiste tu final feliz.

"pero el final feliz es relativo" sonrio Regina.

"claro está, tú sigues viviendo, feliz, pero eso no significa no tener peleas, y separaciones, significa que no te faltara amor, tendrás una vida plena, un hogar..."merlin hablaba mas entrecortado.  
"merlin...no te vayas…"soltó una lagrima y lo abrazo.

"dile a maléfica que la ame, siempre la ame….y a lily….que me hubiera gustado criarla, amarla….que lo siento tanto que pague por mi…"estaba cerrando los ojos.

"tu te involucraste con maléfica, y dijiste que tu tienes tanto poder que…"  
"no…si me conocían, les afectaba a ellos….pero a ti, ya te conocen, no te preocupes…y….lo de maléfica…use magia, quería un descendiente…."suspiro.

"merlin, no mueras si?...por favor….lucha!"

"no Regina...tu serás una grande, pero déjame acabar…..déjame morir…."

"merlin…"  
"se que te asusta, pero no renuncies…..porque…todo es relativo…"

"merlin, tengo miedo, no se como manejar tu magia!"

"sera tuya, aprenderás, será fácil….el portal es lo primero"rio" aparte de pensar un color….no me digas, rojo…"  
ella sonrió, el rojo y el purpura eran sus colores favoritos "merlin…"

Cerró los ojos y dejo de respirar.

Ella lagrimeo un poco y llamo a mal y a Lily.

Maléfica palideció al ver a merlin muerto.

"Regina…"

Pero ella no pudo contestar, algo la rodeo….luz blanca.

Lily y mal miraban sorprendidas

Ella sentía el poder pasar por todos sus poros, se sentía alegre….todo recuerdo de merlin le llego a su mente. Porque?...porque también tenía sus recuerdos?...

Cayo al piso jadeando." estas bien!?" grito Lily.

"si yo…"suspiro, vio como merlin veía como los padres adoptivos de Lily la mecían en la cuna, como daba sus primeros pasos, a maléfica encerrada en la cueva donde ella la encerró….porque no cambio nada?, tenía el poder….

Y entonces lo supo, merlin no podía interferir, estaba culpable, culpable de que por su culpa el autor hizo lo que hizo, de que maléfica no pueda criar a su hija….y lily parecía feliz, pero lo que merlin no sabia….era que no lo estaba….

"si, yo...estoy bien, vamos a enterrarlo…" sonrió débilmente parándose, que aria con todo el poder?"

Todos se enteraron de los sucedido, y fueron al improvisado entierro….emma se le acerco" Regina….y su magia?...se puede evaporar?"

Ella trago saliva, no estaba lista para contar que ella tenía el poder….pero qué demonios! Era su amiga…"yo lo tengo emma…."

Ella se sorprendió y sonrió " cómo?..."

Regina rio" difícil de explicar…."

"tengo todo el dia…"

"no no lo tienes, acabas de volver de los malos, tambien de los muertos! Tenemos que dejar camelot y volver a casa…"  
"bien…pero, quien es esa tal jessi?" Regina rio.

"la novia de Henry, vive con will…."

"que!?" emma grito llamando la atención de todos.

"te dije que era largo de explicar….." rio y se fue a un rincón.

Ella tenía que abrir un portal….pero como!? Merlin le podía haber dado clases express o algo!, pero no, le da el poder y muere!.

Pensó en su hogar….pero no! Tenía que llevar primero a elsa y anna!

Grito de frustración"Regina?...que te pasa?" azul se le acerco.

"yo…mj…..puede que, tenga el poder de…merlin y….."  
"que!? Como!?" Regina temió que azul se ponga verde como su hermana….

"yo….después te explico! Pero debo llevarnos a casa y…"

"no sabes cómo…"azul se agarró la cabeza y murmuro algo muy bajo, que parecía decir idiota.

"esto no lo pediría nunca pero…..podrías ayudarme? "y así fue, dejo su orgullo de lado y le pidió a la estúpida hada que la ayude.

"querría…pero nunca tuve tal poder…"  
"eso lo se, eres un…"se contuvo, realmente necesitaba su ayuda como para insultarla.

"que soy qué?"

"un hada muy buena… Claro está, y seguro sabes algo no? "trato de hacerse la persona más inocente del mundo.

Azul suspiro" claro, sé que tienes que visualizar el lugar, cerrar los ojos concentrarte, y el resto es lo mismo.

"y se supone que es solo eso?...quiero decir….aparece?" levanto una ceja, si era tan fácil, porque no lo hizo antes!.

"si, quiero decir, no para mi…solo tu puedes hacerlo….pero si, es así de sencillo." Ella asintió.

Azul se alejo. Ella cerró los ojos….visualizo a arendelle.

Hizo un movimiento de mano y un portal apareció "lo hice!" grito, rio y todos la miraron

"que hiciste? "dijo robin levantando la ceja.

"cada vez me vuelvo mejor!"sonrio. y emma rio

"luego te burlabas de mi cuando me puse asi por transportar una taza a tu mesa "le dijo a garfio y lo beso.

"yo cree un portal" Regina rolo los ojos" no es lo mismo…a y hablando de ello, elsa! Ana, el esposo de anna ya pueden ir a casa"

Ellos asintieron y se despidieron.

"ahora a casa…"nieve sonrio y la abrazo" gracias….por todo.

"te lo debía…"  
"sabes que no…" sonrio y se fue con David.

"Regina?" antes de que conteste dos manos la rodearon y la besaron…."robin…." sonrio.

"como es eso de que eres poderosa ahora?"

"siempre fui poderosa ladron "Regina rio.

"bien majestad, pero ahora…"

"tengo el poder de merlin…"  
"oh…"

Ella sonrio…."robin, antes de irnos del bosque encantado quiero hacer algo….me acompañas?"  
"con mucho gusto milady" sonrio.

Ella los poof a los establos…."desde hace años que no vengo…"suspiro.

"porque?...pudiste venir en la segunda maldición…"levanto una ceja.

"no, estaba asustada…sola, pero ahora te tengo a ti, a una familia…."sonrió" recuerdas que me quería echar…"  
"la maldición de dormir "rio" como olvidar, estaba planeando besarte mil veces para que despertaras!"

"allí también te gustaba? "Levanto una ceja.

"claro que si!, eres hermosa, pero muy fría y testaruda…."  
ella rio y lo beso" tu también eres testarudo ladrón…"  
"Regina….te amo, no podría desear más, tengo todo…"sonrió y la abrazo.

"robin….te traje aquí por algo…"  
"si?"

Lo beso" este es el lugar donde todo se arruino, mi madre mato a mi novio, di la noticia de que me debía casar con el rey….y vine cuando le dije a blanca porque la odiaba, pero tu me solucionas todo! Robin….te amo si?, tenemos problemas, si, pero podemos sobrevivir, nada es comparado a lo que sufrí aquellos tiempos…nada, y contigo a mi lado,…me siento completa, feliz.

"Regina…"  
"por eso, le pedí algo a merlin…."dio vuelta la cabeza.

"que? "el se la volvió a el.

"que me rompa la maldición…que pueda tener hijos, quiero tener uno contigo robin…."se acurruco en el cuello de el, y sintió las lágrimas de robin.

"Regina yo….eso es hermoso…..me encantaría tener un bebe contigo…."la abrazo y beso.

"te amo…"

"yo también mi poderosa…."sonrieron y regresaron.

"regina! Dónde estabas? "nieve grito.

"nada…yo…"suspiro" volvamos a casa….

Se imaginó a zelena llorando con los tres niños y rio, gracias a dios Ashley y aurora la ayudarían…

Cerró los ojos….casa, su hogar, construido con sus propias manos…. Amaba ese lugar, y recordó,

Todo es relativo….el mal, el bien…. Y tenía razón, si no lanzara la maldición….nunca tendría un hogar, una familia….y merlin tenía razón, todo es relativo…(vio a merlin asintiendo…) casa…..volvamos. sonrio y el portal apareció…..

"vamos a casa…."

Sonrio.

Fueron pasando todos y al salir estaban en storybrooke.

"emma!" gritan todos

Como de costumbre prepararon una fiesta en grannys y Regina entro de la mano con roland, Henry y emma, robin y garfio atrás, y luego zelena, rose y los encantadores.

Al entrar levanto una ceja, estaban en una mesa charlando azul y rumpel.

Dejo a roland y se acerco y ellos se callaron" okay, que esta pasando aquí?"

"porque dices que pasa algo querida?"rumpel pregunto.

"mmm tu eres rumpel y ella azul…eso ya da un indicio.

"si, pero el ya no es oscuro, ahora solo estamos charlando nosotros…"azul se puso nerviosa.

"eres terrible mintiendo sabes?" a regina esto le parecía divertido.

"porque?"

"tu no perdonaste a mi, al que es peor si porque ya no tiene magia?" levanto una ceja divertida.

"azul! Te dije que me dejaras manejarlo "rumpel refunfuño.

"entonces si pasa algo" rio divertida.

"bien! Estamos hablando.,…de tus resientes poderes…."azul dijo al final.

Regina se puso seria y se sento a su lado.

"que averiguaron?"  
"tu….tienes algo especial, pero sería más fácil saber que….."dijo rumpel.

Regina se saco el corazón y azul se tapó la boca" entonces es cierto…."miro asustada al corazón blanco y negro.

"que!?"nadie contestaba" que es cierto?"

"tranquila querida….responderemos todo, ten paciencia…"rumpel la tranquilizo al salir del shock.

Ella se colocó el corazón de nuevo" y bien?"

"la paciencia no es lo tuyo verdad? "azul se agarro la cabeza

"no, ahora…."ella rolo los ojos.

"era solo una leyenda…o eso parecía, antes de que naciera merlin, existió un hombre llamado angelo, que era el hijo de un demonio y un angel….cuando creció sus padres luchaban, por decidir a que lado iba a pertenecer, pero….el se escapó. Pronto aprendió a hacer magia y trabajo con un maestro. Era un viejo sabio, que como sospechaba que había algo raro, un día lo tomo desprevenido, y le arranco el corazón." azul suspiro y siguió" vio que estaba negro y blanco y sin que el se diera cuenta lo coloco de nuevo….al tiempo y con muchas investigaciones, supo cómo hacerlo. Secuestro a su madre, y angelo al enterarse la fue a rescatar, en ese momento no pensó si estaba bien o no matar a su maestro….pero lo hizo….y al hacerlo su magia era diferente…..unió sus dos poderes….porque para el eso no era ni bueno ni malo…..solo un problema, el supo como hacerlo, dicen que el único que también pudo hacerlo fue merlin, y….tu…."

"los únicos hechiceros con mayor poder "agrego rumpel.

"eso quiere decir que…..yo uso toda la totalidad de mi magia, mientras ustedes usan la parte oscura, o la luz?" Regina levanto una ceja.

"exacto…."azul agrego.

"entonces tu tienes algo de oscuridad ?"le pregunto a azul muy divertida.

"lo supongo…."

Regina rio"y tú algo de luz?" le dijo a rumpel

"la verdad no, ahora no tengo magia recuerdas?"

"o claro….pero tu tuviste todo el corazón negro, porque no eras mas poderoso?"  
"Porque la oscuridad pesa regina…y me estaba matando, lo mismo pasa con la luz….una sola misma energía concentrada no hay cuerpo que aguante."

"pero azul si tiene algo de oscuridad"

"perdón!?"se levantó de un golpe enfadada.

"tu fuiste la que le sacaste las alas a tink cuando no lo merecía, tu fuiste quien dejo que pinocho viajara en lugar de nieve! Sabes bien que las cosas serían diferentes si nieve estaba allí! Y tambien fuiste tu la que no dejo a nova y a gruñon estar juntos!"

"segui las leyes! Hice lo correcto, pero porque discutir con la persona que mato a miles de personas y ahora es un héroe! "grito enfadada" aparte si pinocho no viajaba con emma, tu no tendrías a Henry! Mis supuestas malas acciones te favorecen verdad?"

"no pienses en mi azul, tengo a Henry lo amo….pero nunca sabré que pasaría si no lo tendría…."

regina sonrio y se levanto. Corrió a robin y lo beso.

"oye oye que paso?"

"no puedo besar a mi….pareja?"

"claro que si…."el rio…"solo fue muy sorpresivo.

"okay, es que estoy feliz…al parecer, yo uso toda mi magia….toda! la buena y la mala"

"como es eso?"levanto una ceja.

"no importa…voy con rose, mi hermana tiene problemas al amamantarla" rio por lo bajo….pensaba seriamente en devolverle sus poderes, así la pobre niña no moría de hambre….pero esperaría a estar segura de que cambio.

Emma se acercó" con todo esto…yo, no pude agradecerte…fue horrible Regina….horrible. "cerro los ojos recordando el dolor que causo a miles de personas.

"emma, deja de decir eso, gracias a ti, yo tuve otra oportunidad, ahora soy feliz y soy la sucesora de merlin! Por dios! Gracias y mil gracias por ser idiota y salvarme "sonrio débilmente.

"pero…"

"que sentiste?, yo se que me hacía matar a mi…pero a ti?"

"la soledad, quería encontrar a Henry, matar a mis padres por lo que me hicieron….queria venganza de todos los malos años que pase…"

Regina rio "pobre nieve…la oscuridad siempre va atrás de ella….de personas que quiere…"sonrio débilmente.

"si…bueno, aun lo siento, solo que no los mataria "rio" pero…no confió en ellos, los amo….pero no puedo confiar en dos personas que mandaron a uun bebe inocente atra vez de un armario…a un destino incierto, para que vuelva y los salve….no me dejaron elegir mi destino me lo inculcaron Regina….naci para ser la salvadora…"

Regina le froto el brazo" yo naci para ser la reina malvada….y mírame…."rio" como veras soy una persona a la que no le gusta que le digan que hacer…"

"si…te admiro, mucho"emma sonrio

"oh…..que mas da!" abrazo fuerte a emma.

"woaw….sabes?, ahora podemos compartir el titulo de salvadora…"emma propuso

"dos salvadoras?...esperaba que me lo pidieras…"rieron "te extrañe idiota….deja de salvarme! Así no aras tu propio destino nunca! Por poco me matas y nadie te salvaría!" reprocho Regina.

"tu sabes que no! No quería matarte! Tú estabas en mi camino hacia matarlos!"emma sonrió.

"y bueno…era injusto no crees?, yo tarde unos cuarenta años en matar a nieve y esta viva….si tu lo hacías era algo muy injusto!"rieron.

"espera….unos cuarenta años?"emma levanto una ceja "dios mio Regina! Tienes…"Regina le tapo la boca.

"cállate! Gracias a la maldición no, no tengo esa edad "rieron.

"eres mi abuelita!" Regina le lanzo una mirada y esta cayo.

"bien bien, ve con tu pirata que debería tener mas años que yo…"rio y vio la cara de pánico de emma.

"el…estoy saliendo con un anciano!" Regina rio.

"si si, pero es el amor de tu vida que también tiene complejo de salvador "rio recordándolo.

"que?"

"me salvo, dijo que yo debía salvarte y decirte cuando te ama….murio, pero merlin lo salvo.

"el hizo que!?" emma gruño y corrió donde garfio murmurando algo parecido a idiota.

Zelena se acercó" y esto es todo?"  
"de que me hablas?"

"no mas luchas….no mas villanos….no mas nada ahora que eres la sucesora de merlin?"

"yo….eso creo…"

Zelena sonrio "bien por ti…te lo mereces…"regina sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría….lo presentía, serán sus nuevos poderes?

"zelena…no lo hagas, rose te necesita…"

Zelena palideció" como como….yo no are nada tu…tu…"

"no la abandones, será difícil…pero serás una gran madre"

Zelena sonrio" son tus nuevos poderes he?"

Ella asintió y zelena rio.

 **el prox es es epilogo!**

 **are una secuela n.n asi que los que esten interesados la pueden leer a partir de pasado mañana n.n**

 **bueno ojala esta historia les haya gustado.**

 **gracias por apoyarla.**


	13. capitulo 13 el fin?

Un año después:

Regina entro con paso apretado a la oficina del sheriff.

"emma!" ella levanto la vista de algunos papeles. No le sorprendía verla allí, desde que regresaron del bosque encantado, la había visitado mucho, salían…eran amigas, pero esta ves, parecía muy nerviosa.

"que sucede Regina?"

"yo…yo….después del trabajo estas ocupada?!"vio como se mordió el labio, a esta mujer realmente le pasaba algo.

"yo….no, iba a ver unas películas con garfio en la nueva casa"rió" pero puedo dejarlo para otro día…total vivo con el "sonrió.

"perfecto, al salir ven a mi casa y deja a Henry con los idiotas."

Se estaba yendo cuando…"Regina espera! Estas bien?"

"perfectamente…"

"segura?"

"muy"dijo sonriendo debilmente

"y robin?"  
"robin esta de guardia esta noche emma, y roland estará dormido."

"siempre olvido que David ahora no es el ayudante del sheriff y es el…"

"yo también recuerdo todos los problemas que causaron tus guardias a la noche"dijo Regina para aligerar el ambiente.

"mis problemas!?"emma se puso seria y las dos supieron que era mejor no indagar en aquel tema.

Rose y zelena se habían instalado unas calles mas haya y se turnaban para tenerla.

"a rose no les toca con ustedes?"  
"no, le dije a zelena que la llevara mañana." Regina bufaba, no le gustaba ser cuestionada, aparte la pequeña rose ya tenia un año y casi un mes.

"bien…allí estaré…..puedo saber porque?"

"No! Ya basta emma."la morena protesto.

"esta bien…supongo que me enterare luego…"bufo la rubia

Suspiro mientras regina se iba.

Cuando termino su trabajo iba a llamar a los encantadores pero se arrepintió.

Henry tenia 16 años! Lo dejaría estar solo con jessi una noche.

Sonrió pensando que tres años atrás era un pequeño perdido….

Jessi era una buena chica, ahora era otra camarera de grannis´s pero emma y regina le estaban consiguiendo los papeles para poder tener una exposición se arte.

La chica dibuja hermoso, tenia dibujos de todos los habitantes del pueblo, incluso Regina le dijo que dibujara a su yo malvada, aun no sabiendo como era. Jessi lo hizo, Regina se quedo asombrada por el talento de su nuera, la niña nunca conoció a la reina malvada!

Jessi avergonzada se excuso diciendo que solo se la imagino con el pelo largo, como emma le dijo, la mirada mas intensa, vestida de negro y con el pelo recogido y labios rojos.

Ellos se amaban mucho, ella lo notaba…ambas madres sabían que el la próxima maldición ella seria la que lo despertara…

Llamo a garfio diciendo que no podía ir, que Regina la llamaba pero que cuide a los niños.

El afirmo y colgaron.

Emma le dio las llaves de la oficina a robin…"sabes que le pasa a Regina?...la noto rara…"

"no, no quiere decirme…no salio de su habitación mas que para verte…se siente mal y vomita..no quiere ver un medico…" emma trato de no demostrar su sonrisa….

"oye robin cuando le propondrás matrimonio?" el palideció.

"yo…no lo se…compre un anillo, pero no se como actuar ni como…"  
"por favor….vives con ella desde hace mas de un año….solo compra le lo que le gusta….no es una mujer de flores….pero una no le vendría mal, y chocolates….los ama en secreto…..adora el rojo y el purpura….y díselo…..como te salga…"

El asintió y sonrio"gracias emma… realmente, por cierto…quiero que sea especial y conocerla en el lugar donde me ofreció su corazón…pero no se cocinar y…"  
"robin…soy peor que tu con la cocina, Henry prefiere mil veces que Regina cocine a que yo….no lo culpo, mi comida apesta y la de ella es exquisita…."rio"pídele a mary margaret…estará feliz de ayudar."

"muy bien….gracias...y killian cuando te lo pedirá a ti?"

"acordamos no casarnos…no somos de ese estilo"levanto los hombros y se fue.

Subió a su auto amarillo y se dirigió a la mansión.

Will la llamo"que pasa will?"  
"dejaras a los chicos con garfio?"

"si porque?"

"yo…estas segura que.."  
"tienen 16 años! Ya actúas como Regina"rolo los ojos"estarán bien, se saben cuidar.

"no hablas de cuidarse…."

"por dios will! Es mi hijo! Ya calla ajj no, no hablaba de ello ahora adiós, tengo que irme"

"bien, llamame si necesitas algo."

"bien."

Emma paso por grannis´s sabia que Regina lo odiaría, pero ella no ceno, y definitivamente no iba a aceptar algo mas de manzana o lasaña….no es que no serian ricos pero…

Compro dos donas y se puso en marcha.

Regina daba vueltas y vueltas en la mansión, emma no llegaba! Entonces su estomago se revolvió justo cuando el timbre sono.

Trato de mantener la compostura y fue a abrir la puerta

"hola reg"ella no pudo aguantar mas y corrió a vomitar al baño.

Emma estaba muy sorprendida, ese si era un gran recibimiento.

Corrió al baño donde Regina ella estaba en el suelo, con apenas fuerzas para acerco y la ayudo, sosteniendo su cabello.

Al terminar Regina suspiro" gracias emma…"  
"de nada, ve a lavarte, te serviré agua."Ella asintió.

Agarro dos vasos y sirvió agua. Regina volvió y se sentó en una silla y se envolvió en sus brazos.

"Regina?"

"ya va emma, no me siento excelente…."suspiro y levanto la cabeza.

"para que he venido?"

Regina volvió a ponerse nerviosa"para que hagas magia…"  
emma arqueo las cejas"realmente?, eres mucho mas poderosa que yo!"

"lo soy, pero no pudo hacer magia en mi…."  
"en serio?, pero si te vistes y esas cosas siempre con magia!"

"si, pero no puedo hacer magia en mi, que pueda influenciar en la vida de los demás…."

"oh...que tengo que hacer?"

"creo….creo…"trago saliva"que estoy embarazada…quiero un hechizo para verificarlo…"

"woaw! Enserio!? Que no tenias la maldición y eso?!"abrió grande los ojos.

"si…la rompi, es otra historia emma! Dios, ayúdame!"

"bien, que tengo que hacer?"

"tienes que cerrar los ojos,concentrarte en los sonidos, acercarte a mi estomago y escuchar latidos…."  
"realmente Regina!? No era mas fácil un test de embarazo!?"

"no me fio de esas cosas!"  
"como 33 años viviendo aquí y aun nada!?"emma bufo.

"me hice uno esta mañana y dio negativo! "

"porque no le pides a mi madre maléfica…..azul o tink!?"

"mal tiene una noche con su hija…azul esta celosa de mi y no me cae, tink seria muy entusiasta y gritaría que tuvo razón desde el principio, y a tu madre….no pienso contarle un secreto mas…"rolo los ojos.

"bien, bien…yo lo are, no mas porque eres mi amiga!"suspiro y cerro los ojos….

Se acerco al estomago y regina se puso nerviosa, respiro profundo y cerro lo ojos también.

Emma acerco su mano y su oído allí.

Al principio no había nada, pero entonces…escucho un latido y una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

Era hermoso, Regina estaba embarazada…

Abrió los ojos y rápidamente se limpio la lagrima y se levanto.

"y!?"

"felicidades Regina….estas…"Regina no pudo contener su grito y las lagrimas.

Emma la abrazo" estoy embarazada…"Regina aun no lo creía.

"lo estas…"emma sonrió aun no pudiendo creerlo.

"yo….no se nada de esto emma"

"estas asustada….lo se"  
"No…no le tengo miedo a nada"  
"segura?"

Regina dudo"tengo miedo a que se lleven a los que quiero lejos…"

"los intentos de homicidio hacia mi persona cuando Henry me trajo, me dieron una leve sospecha…"emma rio y Regina la empujo.

"calla! En mi defensa tu eras una amenaza!"

"lo era cuando me entere que estabas loca!"

"no estaba loca!"  
"o si, es muy normal ponerme en la cárcel unas tres veces! Odiarme aun cuando te dije que no seria una amenaza!"  
"en mi defensa…la gente dice muchas cosas, como que puede guardar un secreto!"reigna bufo y emma la empujo.

"ya vasta, comamos donas.

"donas!?"Regina palideció.

"si porque?"

Regina corrió al baño y emma se quedo mirando confundida.

Agarro una dona y empezo a comer"sospecho que no la comerás"

Regina salio del baño palida" sospechas bien…"  
"y cuando se lo diras a robin?"

"no lo se…quiero que sea perfecto! Quiero decir…el quiere un hijo conmigo desde hace tiempo…

"mm y realmente quieres que este aquí?"emma aun no creía que entre todos la llame a ella.

"seras idiota"Regina rolo los ojos"claro! Si no simplemente no te llamaría!"

"oh….bueno!...regina"  
"si?"

"quienes son los padrinos de mi hermano y yo?"  
"mmm de ti…..ruby y gruñon creo….."emma rio"si lo se….gruñon no es mejor…"rio tambien" y de neal…mmm….creo que yo y robin…"sonrio recordando el momento en el que se lo dijo.

"robin?"  
"si, se hizo gran amigo de tu padre en el año perdido…incluso encantador y nieve siempre querían que salga con el…"

"demasiado reina como para eso?"emma estaba divertida.

"no….extrañaba a henry, estar allí revivía momentos horribles!...intente meterme bajo la maldición del sueño…."

"Regina! Yo…."

"no importa….solo quiero decir….ahora tengo un bebe de el! …todo esta tranquilo, tengo grandes poderes…..estoy feliz"sonrio.

"entonces….operacion mangosta termino?"emma sonrio.

"seguía!?"dijo confundida

"claro…..no la daríamos por finalizada cuando zelena dice que esta embarazada!"emma lo dijo como si fuera obvio"sobre eso….como lo aceptaste….es preciosa,pero como?"

Regina suspiro" estuve deprimida mucho tiempo, pero luego lo escuche hablar con zelena, si no estuviera yo allí…estoy segura que la mataba emma…."suspiro y vio a emma con los ojos sorprendidos" yo renuncie a el para que la salve…"lagrimas caían" el no quería…lo se, me lo dijo….se enojo pero finalmente entendió…pero yo no podía renunciar completamente…no soy de las que se rinden…"sonrio" no lo culpo por creerlo….pero, ahora….tiene a rose, zelena gracias a eso cambio…y yo estoy embarazada…..estoy feliz…"sonrio" y no hubiera pasado gracias a ti…

"woaw…realmente woaw…..eso es…..duro Regina…."emma se mordio el labio" y….no me agradezcas…..yo sabia que sufriste demasiado…."

"tu tambien…"  
"pero yo ya estaba feliz…tenia padres, a Henry….a garfio…a ti…."

Regina sonrió.

"traeré café…"  
"quieres ver una película?" emma le pregunto.

"si no trata sobre nada de Disney….claro…"rieron.

"no querrás ver campanita conmigo?"hizo puchero.

"emma!"

"tu bebe me lo agradecerá!" emma rio y le tiro una almohada.

Regina bufo y volvió a sentarse haciendo con magia aparecer dos cafes con medialunas.

Empezó a palidecer y emma la miro"dime que es broma" suspiro derrotada mientras regina corria al baño.

Cuando salio se volvió a sentar"dios santo asi se siente!?"

Emma rio"bueno…mi experiencia fue peor…estaba en la cárcel, pero si….es así"hizo magia y apareció papas fritas."que!? tengo hambre!" Regina rio.

"mejoraste con tu magia…"

"tengo una gran maestra!" emma osnrio.

"y yo un gran maestro…"

"quien te enseña ahora?"

"rumpel, tiene mucho conocimiento….me siento como hace años me sentía cuando me enseñaba"rio" soy tan mal alumna como tu….pero no te burles!"

"nunca me burlaría de una embarazada!"emma se hizo la ofendida.

"mmmm y después?"

"…puede"ambas rieron y alguien abrió la puerta.

"uh hola milady, cariño"robin saludo a Regina y emma.

" hola robin, noche ardua?" pregunto emma

"no, will de nuevo borracho…pero nada mas"

"de nuevo!? Tiene un adolescente a cargo!"Regina grito.

"si bueno…hoy esta con garfio y Henry…"

Regina agrando los ojos"que esta donde?"

"en mi casa….."  
"de nuevo…"

"Regina ya! No pasara nada… seguramente jessi esta dibujando algo y henry practicando magia!"

"mas vale por tu vida que sea asi"Regina gruño y emma se levanto.

"bueno, me voy a casa y verifico que todo esta bien!"rolo los ojos.

"te acompaño a la puerta…"dijo nerviosa Regina

Ya en la puerta…"regina!"  
"no puedo! Tengo miedo y si…y si….porque querría un hijo conmigo emma?"

"porque eres endiabladamente sexi, buena, inteligente, poderosa…"

Regina sonrió"deja de decir estupideces…"  
"no lo son…solo díselo…sea de la forma que sea….tu tienes la oportunidad de decirlo Regina….lo amas, estas con el…..porque tener miedo?"emma dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo.

"porque yo mate a su esposa….por mi culpa zelena quedo embarazada, fui la reina malvada, no entre en la taberna…."  
"primero, la mato zelena, zelena se emperro contigo….como tu con mi madre, fue un daño colateral, como dijiste, fuiste la reina malvada, y no entraste porque tenias miedo y el lo entendió "emma suspiro" ya ve Regina! Tengo hambre y no pude terminar las papas"bufo.

"esta bien…avísame cualquier cosa de los chicos!"

"Prometo que no lo estarán haciendo Regina"suspiro" juro que garfio es bastante responsable!"

"bien!...solo…..mañana, se los comunicare a todos….."  
"esta bien! Yo lo organizo, ahora por favor me dejas ir!?" dijo impacientemente emma.

"si…ve…"  
suspiro y cerro la puerta"que fue todo eso majestad?"dijo juguetona mente robin besándola.

"nada ladron….tienes hambre?"

"de ti…"regina rio"siempre de ti….

"despertaras a roland!"robin le mordia la oreja.

"bien! Sube al cuarto, llevare wiski" Regina palideció y corrió al baño."Regina?"

Salio palida"no wiski y no cuarto robin…"

"que?"se veía como un cachorrito al que le quitaron el dulce.

"espera…"  
los poof al bosque, donde ella le dio el corazón.

"Regina?...y roland?"

"puse un hechizo protector tranquilo"

"para que estamos aquí?"

"tengo algo importante que decirte…"Regina se mordio el labio.  
"enserio!? Yo tambien"Regina levanto la ceja.

"tu primero…"  
"no, tu"

"los dos?"robin asintió.

"estoy embarazada!" dijo Regina a la ves que robin dijo"casate conmigo!"

Ambos palidecieron y dijeron a la ves" que!?" luego volvieron a decir"no que dijiste!?"

Regina suspiro"estoy embarazada…"se mordió el labio y vio como robin sonreía.

"enserio?"  
"muy…" robin la abrazo y beso muy pasional.

"quieres casarte conmigo Regina mills?"ella se sorprendió, robin la miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa.

Ella lo beso"por supuesto que si ladrón…"

Se quedaron frente a frente un rato"te amo Regina…"

"y yo a ti robin…"

Sonrieron.

Tres meses después:

"no leroy! Allí va la escultura de hielo!"grito nieve.

"bien su señoría!"leroy bufo.

"ruby! Que es eso!? Te pedí comida de calidad!"

"es la comida de grannis´s"ruby balbuceo, su amiga así nerviosa la asustaba.

"no no y no! Deshazte de ella, le pediré a emma que valla con Henry a comprar a la ciudad!"

"mama…"susurro emma

"y no me vuelvas a traer esto!"nieve grito ignorando olímpicamente a su hija.

"mama!"

"y…"

"mama!"nieve se dio vuelta.

"si cariño?"

Emma rolo los ojos y con un movimiento de mano cambio la comida de ruby, por comida mas refinada.

"gracias emma!"

Ella suspiro y se fue con ruby"tranquila, la puse en la mesa, adoro tu comida, solo mi madre esta nerviosa, tenemos que tener para todos los gustos!" ruby rió y asintió.

"emma?"

Ella se dio vuelta y vio a jessi con un hermoso vestido azul"si cariño?"

"mmm tienes que ir a ver a Regina…"dijo nerviosa.

"porque?"

"ve!"

Ella asintió y agarro del brazo a su madre y fueron a verla.

Estaban allí malefica y tink con dos vestidos rojos muy bonitos, igual que emma, ya que eran sus damas de honor.

Nieve se ofreció de organizadora ya que no quería ser dama de honor, aunque este cargo la ponía de los nervios.

"que pasa tink?"

Esta se sobresalto"oh gracias a dios emma! Regina no quiere salir!"

"que?!"nieve palidecio" no va a arruinar todo lo que prepare!"

"mama!"emma le reprocho.

Nieve se calmo.

"mama?"

"si chico?" Henry salio de la habitación de su madre.

"mama no quiere salir!"

"si tink me dijo algo de eso…porque?"

"no lo se! Cosas de embarazadas!" este bufo agarrando su cabeza"ve a hablar con ella o robin quedara plantado en el altar.

Emma asintió y entro.

"Regina?"

"Vete!"emma busco con la mirada y vio a una mujer morena vestida de blanco acurrucada en el piso y se sento.

"que ocurre?"

"estoy gorda! No me entra el vestido!"

Emma suspiro, y con un movimiento de mano lo agrando"ya esta?"

Ella suspiro y negó"bueno…tal ves no era eso…"

"Regina….amas a robin! Que problema hay!? Dime que no me puse un vestido sin sentido!"

Regina rio"solo me case una vez! Con un hombre que no amaba, obligada.. la boda fue mas un velorio….y ese hombre me ignoraba olímpicamente! Solo me quería para…."suspiro y emma trago saliva, aun no quería saber cosas como esta de su abuelo.

" regina….yo nunca me case! Y?, mi madre se caso con la amenaza de una…malvada reina"sonrio"y si mi abuelo hacia eso era un idiota! Mírate, eres hermosa!"

Ella suspiro"siempre agradecí que mi primera vez fue con Daniel…"

"si….eso es mucho mejor…pero regina, debes salir, el hombre que te ama esta esperando por ti! No temas a la felicidad! Estas esperando un bebe hermoso, tienes una familia…si me lo decías tres años atrás te creía….pero…ahora mueve tu culo del piso y sal!"

Regina rio y con magia se arreglo el maquillaje."gracias emma…"  
esta sonrio y le dio una palmada.

Regina se levanto y salio, nieve que ya se comía las uñas, tink maléfica, Henry y jessi aplaudían con fervor.

"estas preciosa Regina!" dijo jessi.

"hermosa….si tan solo esto ocurriría unos años antes…"Regina fulmino con la mirada a tink que callo.

"muy bonita….me encanta estar bien contigo para presenciar esto…"nieve dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"estas encantadora Regina!"malefica la burlo

"mal!"

Esta rio sabiendo cuando odiaba la palabra encantadora.

Todas sonrieron y la abrazaron…"vamos mama?"Henry le tendio la mano.

Esta asintió, amaba que su hijo la entregara, ya que su padre… no podía verla feliz…el era como el sucesor.

Jessi y nieve corrieron afuera a sentarse y tink mal y emma se pusieron en fila.

Todas tenían ramos de flores rojas y purpuras.

Emma salio primero, luego tink y mal.

Henry le apretó la mano"tu turno ma…"

Esta trago saliva….asintio y empezaron a caminar….

Cuanto paso en todo ese tiempo….tenia amigos, familia….cuando caminaba por la calle todos sonreían…y allí estaba robin portando un hermoso traje que David ayudo a elegir con hook, will y juan de padrinos.

Apretó la mano de Henry que le sonrió tranquilizante mente.

Regina se poso en frente de robin que sonreía.

Azul oficiaba el matrimonio, y solo lo hacia porque nieve suplico.

"reigna mills acepta como esposo a robin locksley, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Ella asintió con los ojos húmedos" claro que si ladron…."

"robin locksley, acepta como esposa a Regina mills,para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"acepto su majestad…" ambos rieron.

"puede besar a"robin ya estaba besándola" la novia…okay…"azul aplaudieron.

Regina se dio vuelta, estaban sentados emma, tink, mal con lily nieve y David con neal, jessi y will, rumpel con belle sonriendo, ruby la abuelita, y victor…os enanitos… hook con Henry a su lado, zelena , rose y roland, los hombres alegres, archie coqueteaba con zelena… Ariel, y su reciente esposo, y todos los habitantes de storybroke, que algún dia la odiaron….alli, sonriendo…

Hasta Jefferson estaba con grace atrás de todo.

Y miro a robin, ese hombre que la hacia muy muy feliz!

Rio y disfruto la fiesta que con tanto fervor nieve organizo.

Cuatro meses después:

Regina caminaba por la calle, de compras con jessi.

De repente paro y se agarro el estomago"Regina?"

"jessi!"grito con un dolor enorme.

"esta viniendo!?"grito desesperada y ella asintió.

Jessi estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, y vio cruzar la calle a nieve.

"nieve!" esta se dio la vuelta y vio a Regina.

"Regina!? Ya viene?"

Esta asintió con aun mas dolor

"bien, jessi ve a avisar a los demás! Yo la llevare al hospital.

La joven asintió y corrió.

"vamos Regina!" la subio al auto de emma, que dejo estacionado a la mañana.

"nieve…sabes conducir!?"grito con pánico Regina.

"en realidad….no…"Regina palideció"pero si Henry puede….no debe ser tan difícil verdad?"

Esta quiso bajarse pero nieve arranco.

"nieve quieres matarme como venganza!?" grito desesperada, cuando nieve dio una gran frenada por quinta vez.

"claro que no! Solo trato de ayudar!"

"tu siempre tratas de ayudar!"dijo al borde del llanto.

"muy graciosa! No lo olvidaras nunca?"

"mira al frente!"grito al borde del llanto.

"respira Regina si? Todo estará bien, ya casi llegamos! Y mira que bien conduzco!" choco la vereda"bueno….casi.

Regina se agarro la cabeza"porque a mi…"susurro.

Cada ves tenia mas contracciones, pero nieve freno en el hospital.  
"vamos, llegamos! Lo logre…no es por presumir pero…"

"nieve cállate!"grito como si fuera la reina malvada.

"yo…lo siento…estoy nerviosa.."  
regina suspiro y asintió.

"regina!?" emma grito desde el hospital y ella vio caras conocidas, como David, neal, hook, tink, mal, belle, rumpel, will, Henry y jessi…pero no a robin….

"dios y robin!?"

"aun no llego! Creímos que llegarías antes que nosotros…"

"pues….alguien no sabe conducir!"grito nerviosa Regina.

"oh no! Mama!" esta se oculto en modo tortuga.

"donde esta robin!? El quería un hijo! En tiene que tener este dolor! No yo!"grito enfurecida Regina.

"mama…"  
"que quieres!?" le grito a Henry.

Zelena y rose llegaron"como estas?!"

"y a ti que te parece hermana!" zelena trago saliva.

"lo entiendo…enfurecida….mejor me alejo…"  
"te conviene!"grito y un pequeño que no había visto le agarro el brazo"roland?...y papa?"

"no lo se, vine con will…"

Reigna suspiro justo cuando se acerco victor.

"ya preparamos la habitación vamos Regina…"luego miro a todas las personas que había"solo dos familiares directos pueden pasar….".

"Henry…..y nieve"si decía zelena, estaría muy muy mal!, la perdono, pero no eran amigas!.

Estos asintieron y siguieron a Regina, que habían puesto en una silla de ruedas.

"mama respira…"  
"no me digas que hacer!"

"regina, se lo que estas pasando, lo pase dos veces! Pero tienes suerte, ninguna reina malvada o bruja te persigue.

"me estas culpando cuando estoy por tener a la bebe!?"grito enfurecida

"no yo…"

"donde demonios esta robin!"

Apretó muy fuerte la mano de Henry que grito de dolor.

"mama no lo se! Ya llegara, emma corrió a avisarle!"  
esta suspiro y asintió.

La pusieron en la cama.

Henry y nieve se miraron asustados.

"mejor llamare a mal o emma…"susurro nieve.

"te mueves un centímetro y te mato"gruño Regina y nieve se quedo allí asustada.

"mama….nieve no sirve para esto! Deja que venga mal que la conoces hace mucho….o emma.."

"bien!" nieve suspiro, Regina ya le estaba sacando la mano. Salio corriendo.

Mal apareció"hola querida…me dijeron que estas un poco nerviosa.."

"a ti que te parece!?"grito.

"que si…pero pasaste por cosas peores…..esto debe ser pan comido!"  
"pues no lo es! Tu no sufriste esto al tener a lily! Muy graciosa verdad!? Claro! eras dragón pusiste un huevo ufff"

"tranquila Regina!"  
"no me digas tranquila! Te parece que si pudiera estar tranquila no lo estaría!?"

"y robin?"le susurro a henry pero Regina escucho

"me pregunto lo mismo! Ese idiota debería estar aquí! Pero no, esta con zelena, pero ahora no lo esta!"

"mejor llamo a emma….aguanto sus gritos mucho mas que yo…."

"si…yo me iria pero ella me mataría"susurro Henry a mal que se fue riendo."

"hey Regina, mal me dijo que estabas histérica…"

"que te dijo que!?"

"y tenia razon…"susurro emma.

"mira emma! No estarías aquí, pero no llamaría al estúpida hada, porque se la pasaría diciendo te lo dije y blablalbla! Y zelena por obvias razones no estaría conm…haaaaaaa!"grito cuando un dolor punzante la atrapo.

"lo se Regina! Pero si quieres me voy…"  
"te mueves y mueres!"gruño Regina.

"okay….dime…..cuéntame como la llamaras…"emma trato de distraerla así Henry no estaba mas nervioso, y Regina misma.

"la llamaremos bay daphne…"grito de dolor.

"como crees que será?"  
"no lo se! Rubia y ojos café, o morocha y ojos celestes!"cerro los ojos y grito.

"que paso con todo eso de la r?"

"henry lo dijo! "grito" y no se me ocurre ningún otro con r…"

"y…y….."

"deja de hablar emma! Agradezco tu intención pero me pones nerviosa! Donde esta ese maldito ladron!?"

"Regina….el bebe tiene que nacer…"dice victor al aparecer…"  
"pero robin aun no llega!"

"lo lamento…"  
ella miro a Henry y emma…"okay….emma búscalo!" ella asintió y se fue corriendo."Henry quieres irte?"

"no….quiero estar contigo."

Regina sonrió y luego grito de dolor.

Aparecieron muchas enfermeras, y hicieron poner un traje a Henry para poder quedarse.

"donde esta el idiota?"Regina no quiso abrir los ojos.

"bien Regina, puja"

Esta asintió"ahh maldito robin! Debe estar aquí!"

Suspiro y apretó la mano de Henry que trataba de no desmayarse.

"vamos Regina,de nuevo…"

"mmmm ahh maldito ladron! Donde diablos esta!?"gruño

Cerro los ojos y alguien tomo su otra mano, los abrió"siento la tardanza milady….un ladron quiso robar nuestra casa….como ayudante del sheriff mi deber es detenerlo…"  
"quien era?"grito.

"alguien llamado sidney…no se que quería…pero tiene algo contra ti…"

Pujo de nuevo"hubieras dejado a ese idiota! Tenias que estar aquí!"

"Lo estoy…"  
regina sonrió y luego grito"lo se….gracias a dios….pensé que no vendrías…."

"y perderme un momento tan importante?...nunca, ni un ladron sin honor me detendrá…"  
ella sonrio.

"veo la cabeza! Puja Regina…."  
esta asintió a victor y pujo, pujo. Y pujo.

Escucho el llanto de un bebe…pero no tubo fuerzas para mirar. Solo cayo rendida a la cama.

"es hermosa.."dijo robin

"muy…"Henry dijo suavemente.

Ella se esforzó en abrir sus ojos. Se parecía tanto a ella La nariz era igual a robin, pero pelo y boca como ella. Los ojos tenían un poco de café y otro poco de verde, celeste.

Era la perfecta combinación….

"hola Daphne…."sonrio y volvió a cerrar los ojos….su hija estaba en buenas manos….

En grannis´s al dia siguiente….

"esta bebe….es la hija de almas gemelas, es una princesa…"robin decía" su nombre es Daphne bay, locksley…."  
todos aplaudieron ella sonrió y beso a su hija" bienvenida a esta extraña familia bay….

Cinco años después:

"rose no corras a tu hermana!"grito Regina

"de nuevo molestando?"roland rolo los ojos y volvió a su tarea.

"gina! Bay no quiere prestarme su muñeca! Dice que ella es una princesa, y yo no, y no la merezco!"rose protesto.

Regina refunfuño, no debería haber contado su historia a su hija….."bay! prestarle la muñeca a tu hermana! Tu seras una princesa, pero tienes que ser solidaria, buena, y sobretodo con la familia…"

Bay asintió y alargo la mano con la muñeca."toma rose, lo siento"

"esta bien…pero, cuando ire con mi mama?"rose miro a regina.

"pues hoy y mañana te quedas con papa…."

Rose sonrio" gina! Podemos comer las salchichas asadas de papa!?"Regina sonrió, esa fue la primera cosa que cocino robin allí.

"pequeña, papa esta de guardia toda la noche….lo siento…"

Rose hizo puchero "esta bien…entonces pízza!" ambas niñas sonrieron y Regina no lo resistió….

"bien…..pizza para cenar…."

Ambas niñas saltaron, y en el salto rose empujo sin querer a bay que se lastimo y empezó a llorar.

"mala! Porque me pegaste!?"lloraba desconsolada.

"cariño, lo hizo sin intención….déjame curarte"regina paso la mano, sobre la rodilla de su hija, y se curo, pero bay enojada se levanto he ignoro a rose.

"bay! "rose le hablaba pero esta seguía con su muñeca ignorándola"gina porque no me habla?"

"no lo se cariño, esta enojada…"  
"porque!?"dijo asustada y empezó a zarandear a bay" fue sin querer! Te quiero bay! Háblame…."

Bay suspiro y se dio vuelta"eres mala! Yo lei sobre mi tia, es mala igual que tu! Solo que tu no eres verde…"  
Regina se enojo, no le gustaba que su hija dijera eso"bay! No digas eso…."

"gina fue la reina malvada! Era mas mala que mi mama y que!? Ambas las queremos!"

Ambas niñas empezaron a gritar y Regina no podía pararlas.

Miro a roland, pero este se levanto, y se fue a su cuarto. Sintió ruidos y se dio vuelta, viendo como Henry intentaba escapar sin ser visto.

"Henry Daniel mills! Ayúdame!"

"mama…quisiera, pero….voy a ver a jessi…"  
"la ves todos los días!"

"te ayudo todos los días! Que lo haga roland!

"se fue a su cuarto! Es un niño aun Henry!"  
"a su edad yo aprendí a usar la espada!"

"el esta aprendiendo a tirar con el arco!"

Henry rolo los ojos" y que?"

"mira Henry, llévate a alguna de las niñas y te lo agradeceré!"  
"aras galletas de chocolate con helado?"Henry levanto una ceja.

"puedes traer a jessi a comerlas"Regina sonrió,amaba que su hijo se guiara por el estomago.  
"trato hecho…"rio y tomo de la mano a rose"vamos pequeña, tu hermano te llevara a pasear…."

Adoraba como Henry amaba a las dos niñas por igual.

"sii!heny me lleva a pasear!"le saco la lengua a bay que estaba haciendo puchero.

"cariño, tu te quedas conmigo!"Regina le sonrio pero eso no convenció a bay"cocinaremos galletas, y les pondremos helado! jugaremos a lo que tu quieras! Y otro día iras con Henry.

Bay asintió refunfuñando.

Henry sonrio y se fue con rose.

"bien cariño, manos a la masa"Regina sonrio, y le colocó un pequeño delantal adorable, de color rojo, a su hija.

"mami, puedo tomar chocolatada primero?"bay hacia esos ojitos que le fue incapaz de resistirse.

Regina movio la mano, y una chocolatada apareció en la mesada."allí tienes bay.

Regina sonreía, al ver a su hija tomar la chocolatada.

"mama…yo aprenderé magia?"bay abrió grande los ojos.

"si tu quieres cariño…."dijo no muy convencida.

"puede ser ahora!?"

Regina rio por la ansiosa de su hija"no bay….no puede ser ahora….dentro de unos años tal vez.

Bay hizo puchero"porque!?"

"porque aun no la puedes controlar cariño….ni siquiera demuestras poderes….en unos años se desarrollaran.

"bueno…."suspiro y termino el vaso.

Regina lo lavo y comenzaron a cocinar galletas.

"mmm que es ese olor?"Regina vio a un roland sonriendo desde la puerta.

"mmmm no lo se gruñon! Tu no quisiste ayudar con tus hermanas….mereces galletas?"reía divertida.

"sii!" bay emocionada, ya que adoraba a su hermano, apoyo su moción….

Regina rio y le convido galletas a sus hijos justo cuando….

"mmm cariño hiciste galletas?"robin la beso.

"si…"alguien golpeo la puerta y Regina se saco el delantal y abrió.

"emma..que sorpresa…"  
"regina!, lamento interrumpir tu momento familiar….pero un nuevo villano ataca el pueblo"rolo los ojos.

"tia!" una niña corrió a abrazarla.

"que tal bay?" emma la alzo.

"bay ve con papa, tengo que hablar con la tía si?"cuando la niña corrió a los brazos de su padre, Regina continuo"y eso porque es un problema emma?, no tuvimos un villano, que no pueda vencer en años!"

Emma trago saliva"lo se…solo parece poderoso…."

"no lo es….déjame coger mi abrigo he iremos" esta sonrio, y al estar por entrar Henry, rose y jessi volvieron.

"emma! "la niña sonrio" gina, Henry dice que hay galletas!"

"en la cocina cariño"esta rio, toda la familia es fanática de sus galletas.

Henry saludo a sus dos madres y entro también.

Regina salio y subió al auto de emma."arranca.

Esta asintió. "Regina…"  
"si emma?"

"tu viste Harry potter?"

Regina alzo una ceja"si…Henry es fanático….tuve que ver todas con el…"  
"puedes decirme….si es posible que exista?...como blancanieves…caperucita y bla…."

"no me digas que el nuevo villano es voldemort!"Regina rió y emma trago saliva"dios mio….es voldemort….pero en la película murió!"Regina bufo" porque demonios aquí todo es posible!?, que aparezca Harry y resuelva sus problemas!"

Emma rio tambien"cual es tu personaje favorito?"

"bueno o malo?"

"bueno da!"emma rolo los ojos.

"mmm Harry, hermione…."emma rolo los ojos" y la profesora McGonagall.

"típico, una terca intelectual, una profesora gruñona y el protagonista"emma rio.

"oye…realmente es voldemort?"  
"no lo se…..hay algún cuento de alguien mas sin nariz?"emma arqueo las cejas.

"touche…."

Llegaron y vieron un lugar todo explotado"Regina….."

"quédate atrás…."

Esta asintió.

"sal quien quiera que seas!"

Grito fuerte mente.

"ya no me reconoces Regina?"alguien salio detrás de una roca.

"tu…." Emma miro confundida."como conseguiste los poderes!?"

"aprendi…."  
"es imposible! Solo mi madre logro aprenderla! Yo la herede….todos la heredamos de una uh otra forma.

"pues…..digamos que pase tiempo con el oscuro…."miro a emma"y cuando aprendí lo suficiente….le borre la memoria…."  
"que quieres Spencer?"gruño.

"robar tu final feliz…."

Regina preparo una bola de fuego"aléjate de todos!"

"espera….no es voldemort?"emma pregunto desde atrás.

"calla emma!"

Regina lanzo la bola,que el sin nariz, atajo, y se la tiro. Regina la evito, pero vio lo bueno que era el es esto.

Siguieron luchando un poco mas, pero regina logro darle"no vuelvas a acercarte me escuchas!?"  
"no importa…..algún día bajaras la guardia…..yo podre hacerlo…..podre arruinarte…."este rio y desapareció.

"me explicaras eso?"emma pregunto.

Regina suspiro y se sentó en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza"emma….el…es un antiguo soldado….."  
emma abrió grande los ojos"de la reina malvada!?"

Esta asintió"yo…lo salve de rumple,y lo hice mio"emma quedo helada, regina con el tiempo le conto la historia completa de Graham"si…asi…era un tanto pervertida de joven"sonrió débilmente",yo lo protegía, lo satisfacía… con tal de que me traiga a blanca…el era el capitan de cada búsqueda…..un día, me enfade mucho con el…porque la dejo escapar ….apropósito…me enfade tanto…que…mate a su hermano…."una lagrima recorrió su ojo"recuerdo su mirada de dolor….aun como reina malvada sentía un poco de arrepentimiento por ello…. Pero el siguió trabajando para mi, le prometí revivirlo…aun sabiendo que no se podía, que sabia el de magia?...pero rumple astuta mente, apareció…y le dijo las reglas…."suspiro"el se enfado y me golpeo…aun enamorado de mi, y yo me enoje…."

"y le quitaste la nariz!?"abrió los ojos.

Regina asintió" dije que no quería que oliera mi aroma mas….lo eche,sin nada….y no volví a saber de el, hasta hoy.

"asi que un ex amante resentido que estuvo enamorado de ti…quiere arruinarte…"  
"si….divertido no?"

"que?"

"que siempre este en la lista de villanos! Demonios emma, llevo como siete años haciendo el bien…."  
"lo se…lo venceremos"  
"podría aparecer años después…"  
"no importa.."rio"lo aremos.

12 años después:

"feliz cumple bay!" Regina abrazo a su hija.

"gracias mama "sonrio débilmente, pero rose llego y la arrastro fuera.

"que paso con emmet?"abrió grande los ojos.

"lo hicimos…"se coloro" le quiso contar a mi madre….pero en cuanto le dije que era emmet, se volvió loca…siento que te quiere mas a ti que a mi rose…"  
"Por que lo dices!? Es mi tia, "

"porque no te critica, te dice nada…te mira con otros ojos….conmigo es fría….no me entiende y….hoy le diré que me quiero casar con emmet cuando cumpla 18…no puedo estar mas en casa, mi padre es el bueno y mi madre la…"

"no lo digas bay…."  
"la malvada…."rose se tapo la cara con decepción

"falta un año! Para tus 18" rose abrió grande los ojos"bay…

"lo hablamos y nos importa poco los demás….seremos felices juntos…si no me escapare.

"y…y tu madre?...se sensata….."

"déjame rose….puedes guardar el secreto?"

"sabes que si….soy tu mejor amiga"rolo los ojos" ve con emma, esta por allí.

Emma era su madrina y su gran consejera, pero odiaba contarle cosas de su madre, ya que emma la defendia…todos la defendían….

Pero quiso probar…"hey tia…"  
"que sucede chico?"

Ella rio, aun cuando Henry estaba casado, y vivía solo con jessi, le seguía diciendo asi.

"alguna ves te sentiste que no eras parte de algo?...quiero decir…que no te aman…."

Emma abrió grande los ojos"porque crees que Regina no te ama!?"

Bay alzo una ceja" nunca dije que…."  
"es obvio bay….."dijo con suavidad"que pasa ahora en el paraíso mills?"

Bay rio, cada ves que se peleaba con su madre, su tía decía paraíso mills.

"salgo con un chico…..emmet"emma palideció"es dulce bueno…..tierno, hace que me derrita pero bueno….antes de mi cumpleaños, decidí presentarlo, y ella sonrió falsamente, me arrastro a la cocina, y me grito que debía dejar de salir con el….me senti horrible! Creí que ella me comprendería….pero bueno….a la noche tuvimos reunión familiar, zelena vino con rose, y mi madre la abrazo, la beso, y fue tan dulce con ella…es tan fácil con rose…lamento que no sea su hija de verdad….porque lo podría ser….misma sangre sabes, pero bueno…quise aprender magia, y me dijo un rotundo no….luego le pedí a rose que preguntara…."  
"y dijo que si?"

Bay asintió…."dijo que si…inclusive, se trago la historia, de que no quería que su madre le enseñara….que seria raro…..definitivamente fui un error….no creo que me quiera en su vida….no lo parece…"

Emma se mordió el labio, como decirle a una adolescente enojada, que ella sabia porque odiaba a ese chico….y ella sabia porque no le quería enseñar magia….si Regina le contara toda la historia, en vez de temer la reacción de su hija….

"no se que decirte bay….tienes que hablar con tu madre de estos sentimientos….habla antes de hacer una locura"que claramente ya tenia planeada, porque tenia la sangre mills.

"tal vez….pero yo tengo razón…..rose y Regina serian perfectas…..todo es tan fácil con ellas…."  
emma rio"fácil con la reina?...cuando?..."bay sonrio débilmente" chico…tu madre te ama, pero le traes demasiados recuerdos….tu, eres igual a ella a tu edad…."  
"no es cierto yo..."

Emma la agarro, la dio vuelta, y la puso frente a un espejo"tienes, el mismo hermoso pelo….la misma nariz, boca…incluso tu cicatriz, la tienes en el mismo lugar…tus ojos marrones, tu, eres igual a tu madre…dudaría que fueras hija de tu padre…"rió" si no fuera que eres buenísima en el arco y flecha…mejor que roland…."bay rió…y emma tenia razón….se parecía mucho a su madre, aun no sabiendo como era a su edad.

Bay sonrio, y esquivo a miles de personas en la fiesta, y llego a su madre"mama?"

Regina se dio vuelta y sonrió"te tengo un regalo bay…"

"gracias, pero espera, tengo que hablar contigo.

"pero…"

"mama….porque odias a emmet?...es buen chico….y…me casare con el…"

Reigna abrió grande los ojos y dio un paso atrás"estas…."

"no! No estoy embarazada mama…"bay no entendía la reacción de su madre.

"entonces?..."  
"lo amo! Al igual que tu a papa….y…porque no me enseñas magia y a rose si!? …no entiendo nada….solo….tu me quieres mama?...fui planeada?...porque parezco un error….ya no se a donde pertenezco!"grito y toda la fiesta la miro.

Regina trago saliva y la llevo dentro de la casa"bien bay….primero….te amo! Nunca lo dudes"su madre estaba seria" no, no fuiste un error, estuve un año intentando quedar embarazada, hasta tenerte…yo…sabes que fui la reina malvada, y que en mi corazón…"  
"es especial, lo que hace que tengas magia especial, al igual que merlin"bay rolo los ojos.

"pues…nunca te conte…todo lo que hice como reina malvada…..no quería que me odiaras….como todos lo hicieron…"  
"esta bien pero que tiene que ver con…"

"emmet….no …es emmet, es Spencer….un caballero negro, al que le arruine la vida….mate a su hermano….y yo….le quite la nariz…."

"mama…emmet tiene nariz…y ES ADOLESCENTE!"

"hija…te sorprendería, lo que se puede hacer con magia….pero lo sentí….emmet dice que no tiene magia, pero la tiene….es la misma que el….la misma que tiene, y que dijo que algún dia se vengaría…."

"mama eso es enfermo!...me dices que estoy con un viejo!?, y encima que me miente…"empezó a reir de los nervios"

"es la verdad….nunca te mentiría bay…y…no quiero enseñarte magia, porque, te pareces tanto a mi…"le toco la cara pero bay se aparto" que me da mucho miedo…..no quiero que te conviertas en yo…"  
"ohh y con rose no hay problema verdad?, quiero decir….si zelena siempre fue una santa! "  
"ella no se parece tanto en personalidad hija…yo…"  
"ohh quieres evitar que mate, a cientos de personas, y arruine miles de vidas!, puff era mi plan de vida sabes! Pues no! No me quiero parecer a ti! "a regina se le humedecieron los ojos y trato de acariciarla, pero bay la volvió a evitar con mucho enojo" y crees que emmet esta conmigo solo por venganza contra ti!? Es enfermo porque….sabes!?"sonrio como Regina sonreía al ser al reina malvada"me acosté con el, gemi, con el me hice mujer!"un poder salio de dentro, y empujo a Regina que cayo al suelo, cerrando los ojos y apartándose con horror, cosa que a bay le dolió en el alma y corrió.

No le importaba que acababa de utilizar magia, que lastimo a su madre….solo corrió…..

A un lugar, que sabia que estaría segura…..el mausoleo….

Al entrar al lugar que su madre le mostró, para que ella también se refugie allí…no de ella…

Sonrió, se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a llorar….

"bay?"

Levanto la cabeza, al ver a emmet parado allí."que haces aquí?"

"tu madre me dijo donde encontrarte….como estas cariño?"

ella puso su cabeza en su hombro y siguió llorando"mi madre dice muchas estupideces…y…utilice magia….yo….tu haces magia emmet?"

"yo….si…"

Ella trago saliva"puedes hacer algo?"

"que?"

"deseo nunca pertenecer a esta familia….nunca ser mills, nunca ser locksley…."

"segura?...no abra vuelta atras…."

"segura….se que eso no rompe ninguna regla…solo nunca nadie lo pidió…"

Emmet asintió…..de pronto, todo se volvió negro, y todo el cuerpo le dolio, sintio su sangre recorrer, un dolor en la nuca, frente, estomago….y mas oscuridad…..

Entonces despertó.nada parecía hacer cambiado, estaba en la habitación del hospital de storybrookee…..y vio a su madre sentada en la punta de la cama.

"mama!"

"disculpe?..."bay abrió grande los ojos….estaba allí como alcalde…no….era su madre….

Continuara….


	14. comentario :3

**que les parecio?, bay es una chica problemática he! XD no se, pero senti la necesidad de hacer muletilla con harry potter :3**

 **bueno, la secuela va a estar a partir de mañana, se llama "la chica perdida"  
tiene una trama absolutamente genial, y me atrevería a decir, que es mejor que esta...**

 **lamento decepcionarlos, pero esa tiene mucho menos de outlawqueen u.u tiene mas...bayqueen?...baymills?...daphnequeen?**

 **inventen ustedes XD**

 **gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
